Khi đỉnh núi không gồ ghề
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Có một câu hỏi theo tôi mãi sau khi xem Hoàn Châu Cách Cách: Nếu như tất cả không thể tốt đẹp thì sao? Nếu như bi kịch ập đến, ta phải đối mặt như thế nào? English version: Eternally Yours
1. 1: Thuỷ triều

**Khi đỉnh núi không gồ ghề**

_Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am the thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grains,  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awaken in morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled light,  
I am the soft star that shines at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there, I did not die.  
- Mary Frye _

_Nếu như...nếu như...đó là câu hỏi theo tôi mãi sau khi xem Hoàn Châu Cách Cách. Và nếu như tất cả không thể tốt đẹp thì sao? Nếu như bi kịch ập đến..._  
**  
Một chút tâm sự của tác giả: **Fic này viết năm 18 tuổi, cái tuổi trẻ con chẳng ra trẻ con, lớn thì chưa lớn (nói nôm na là I'm not a girl, not yet a woman), cái tuổi thật cũng chưa biết thế nào là bi kịch. Hồi đó cuộc đời tôi còn màu hồng lắm, bản thân cứ "tưng tửng" suốt, thế mà không biết làm thế nào mà lại viết ra cái truyện này. Bây giờ có thể gọi là "từng trải" hơn thì đọc lại lại cảm thấy mình hồi viết cái fic này thật trẻ con...

Truyện này được viết sau khi tôi xem xong phim _Giày thuỷ tinh_, khoảng cuối năm 2006, sau cái chết của nhân vật nam chính (tên là gì thì thật sự bây giờ tôi cũng...quên rồi). Khi bắt đầu xem phim đó tôi cứ ngỡ nó sẽ có một cái kết có hậu, nhưng cuối cùng không hẳn là thế...Rồi ngồi nghĩ lan man thế nào đó, ý tưởng cho câu chuyện này hiện lên...và tôi bắt đầu tưởng tượng tới một số cảnh trong fic này. Những cảnh tượng đó thật sự rất thật trong đầu tôi, mạnh mẽ nhất là những lời hứa cuối cùng của Vĩnh Kỳ (chương 10), và thật sự lúc đó tôi đã bật khóc. Tôi biết lúc đó tôi phải viết ra cái fic này, và thật lòng mà nói thì khi bắt đầu viết, tôi viết fic này cho chính mình, vì cái ý tưởng không chịu bỏ tôi, và cứ theo tôi đeo đẳng. Vì thế, bản nháp đầu tiên của câu chuyện này đã thật sự rất sơ sài, nhất là những chương đầu, được viết thật nhanh để tối đến được tới cái cao điểm muốn tới, cái thời điểm đã làm tôi khóc nức nở. Sau đó một thời gian, nhiều khi tôi không có can đảm để chỉnh sửa lại fic vì nó quá buồn, chỉ đến bây giờ mới có cơ hội...

Có thể fic này thật sự là hơi hoang đường, vì hồi đó người ta chắc chắn không thể biết được cái bệnh mà tôi lôi từ Wikipedia ra hay ít nhất không phải với cái tên của nó bây giờ. Thật sư bệnh đó cụ thể là bệnh gì thì cũng không quan trọng, tôi chỉ lấy bệnh này vì nó hợp với tình cảnh của câu chuyện là nó kéo dài...Nó chỉ là cái dụng cụ để làm nên câu chuyện này.

Thành thật mà nói, bây giờ đọc lại, cả bản gốc tiếng Anh của truyện này và bản dịch này không phải là những tác phẩm tốt nhất của tôi về mặt kỹ thuật viết lách, cách viết còn quá chưa phát triển, nó còn có nhiều chỗ thật sự không hợp với thời đại, với tính cách nhân vật. Không hiểu sao hồi đó trong đầu tôi lại nghĩ ra một Tiểu Yến Tử mềm yếu, sướt mướt như thế. Nhưng tôi không muốn sửa nữa, vì đây trước hết vẫn là fic viết cho bản thân. Fic này thật sự đối với tôi rất thân thiết, và trong một thời gian dài tôi cũng không muốn post nó lên mạng cho người khác đọc. Nhưng cuối cùng tôi cũng post...vì...vì sao thì tôi cũng không biết.

Tôi viết fic này vì nó đã làm tôi khóc, chứ không phải để muốn người đọc phải khóc (vì thời điểm viết ra nó, không có người đọc nào cả). Chỉ cần bạn cảm thấy buồn thôi sau khi đọc fic này thì có lẽ tôi cũng đã thành công một chút.

Nhưng có lẽ giờ tôi dịch fic này không hẳn là cho người đọc...mà là vì em...

_Tặng Gùgù, nhân ngày sinh nhật  
Tặng chị 17 vì đã gợi cho em cái quyết tâm dịch fic này  
Tặng Vy gia đại đồng, vì tình yêu Vĩnh Yến  
Hơn hết, tặng em...thiên thần nhỏ..._

*Mỗi tên chương là 1 bài hát của Triệu Vy...có thể vì bài hát đó hợp với chương, hay đơn giản hơn là tên bài hát hợp.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thuỷ triều**

_Hai tháng trước khi hôn lễ diễn ra_

- Muội có sao không, Tiểu Yến Tử? - Tiêu Kiếm hỏi và nắm chặt cánh tay nàng, nếu không thì nàng đã quỵ ngã.

Được phép đặc biệt của Càn Long, hôm đó Tiêu Kiếm vào hoàng cung để thăm Tiểu Yến Tử và dạy cho nàng Phương gia Kiếm pháp và võ công. Hai huynh muội đang dùng một mảnh vườn vắng vẻ trong ở ngự hoa viên để tập làm đất tập luyện.

Hôm đó, Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy tay chân luống cuống một cách khó hiểu. Nàng như không thể nắm chặt được cây kiếm và có cảm giác như không có thể làm chủ được tay mình. Khả năng giữ thăng bằng của nàng cũng có vẻ có vấn đề. Dù vậy, Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn không nghĩ nhiều về việc nàng tự nhiên lại trở nên mệt mỏi như thế đến sau khi tập được một lúc, nàng cảm thấy đầu óc quay cuồng, và cả trời đất tự nhiên tối đen quanh nàng và nàng có cảm giác sắp ngất xỉu.

- Muội không sao đâu. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói với Tiêu Kiếm một cách yêu ớt, mặc dù trong người nàng thật sự không có gì là không sao.

- Trông muội nhất định có vấn đề. - Tiêu Kiếm lo lắng nói. - Trông muội nhợt nhạt lắm. Đi, huynh đưa muội về Tố Phương Trai. Muội nên gọi thái y đến xem có sao không.

Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy quá mệt mỏi để đủ sức phản đối ý kiến này của Tiêu Kiếm và để cho anh mình đưa về Tố Phương Trai. Nhưng về đến nhà, nàng vẫn bướng bỉnh từ chối đề nghị của cả Tử Vy và Tiêu Kiếm là gọi thái y đế xem bệnh.

- Muội không sao đâu mà! - Nàng nói với giọng ngang bướng. - Thật mà! Gần đây muội chỉ có cảm giác hơi mệt mỏi thôi. Nghỉ ngơi một chút là khỏi liền mà!

Nhưng nàng không buồn tâm cãi lại đề nghị của Tử Vy là nàng vào phòng nằm nghỉ.

- Tiểu Yến Tử mọi ngày đâu có tự nhiên lại yếu như vậy? - Tiêu Kiếm nói với Tử Vy ở ngoài đại sảnh sau khi họ đã chắc chắn là Tiểu Yến Tử đã nằm trên giường.

- Muội biết. - Tử Vy nói với giọng lo lắng và bất an. - Mấy hôm nay đúng là cô ấy trông có hơi xanh xao và không thật sự khoẻ mạnh như thường ngày nhưng muội chưa bao giờ thấy cô ấy quỵ ngã như thế này.

- Ta nghĩ muội vẫn nên gọi thái y đến khám cho cô ấy. - Tiêu Kiếm nói, chau mày.

Tử Vy thở dài:

- Muội biết rồi. Tiêu Kiếm, huynh yên tâm đi. Nếu cô ấy không khoẻ lên hoặc có biểu hiện khá hơn, muội nhất định sẽ truyền thái y mà.

* * *

Trong mấy ngày sau đó, Tiểu Yến Tử gần như đã trở lại thành Tiểu Yến Tử năng động, sôi nổi của mọi ngày, mất đi vẻ xanh xao nhợt nhạt đó. Do đó nỗi lo trong lòng Tử Vy cũng nguôi đi một chút và nàng tự thuyết phục mình là việc Tiểu Yến Tử quỵ ngã hôm trước chỉ là một cơn mệt mỏi đã qua. Nhưng điều Tử Vy không biết là những buổi sáng khi Tiểu Yến Tử thức dậy, nàng thường bị những cơn đau đầu và chóng mặt bao trùm, dù những triệu chứng này qua đi trong vài phút. Tiểu Yến Tử cũng nhận thấy là những khi nàng ở yên trong một tư thế trong một thời gian dài thì như là nàng mất hết cảm giác ở hai đôi chân. Cường độ của những triệu chứng này ngày càng tăng và chúng diễn ra ngày càng nhiều, và làm Tiểu Yến Tử có chút lo lắng trong lòng. Nhưng dù thế nàng vẫn bướng bỉnh tự thuyết phục là nàng không sao cả, vì những triệu chứng này thường qua đi sau vài phút. Và thế là Tiểu Yến Tử kiên quyết không nói với mọi người về bệnh tình của mình.

Chỉ đến một buổi tiệc chúc mừng sinh nhật Tình Nhi ở Từ Ninh Cung gồm có Càn Long, Lệnh Phi, Tiểu Yến Tử, Vĩnh Kỳ, Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang thì những người khác mới biết về bệnh tật của Tiểu Yến Tử.

Tiểu Yến Tử đang ngồi bên bàn ăn với mọi người khi một cơn đau dữ dội bao trùm lấy người nàng. Đầu nàng bỗng nhiên cảm thấy nặng gấp đôi và tất cả quanh nàng trở nên tối đen. Nàng chỉ có đủ thời gian để nắm chặt lấy tay Vĩnh Kỳ bên cạnh nàng để cố ngồi vững trước khi nàng bóng tối bao trùm lấy nàng và nàng không còn biết gì nữa.

Vĩnh Kỳ đang nói chuyện với Lệnh Phi cạnh chàng khi tiếng kêu kinh ngạc và hoảng sợ của Tử Vy làm chàng nhìn sang bên Tiểu Yến Tử. Gương mặt của Tiểu Yến Tử trắng như tờ giấy và nàng có vẻ như đang chịu một sự đau đớn tột đỉnh. Nếu không phải có Tử Vy đang giữ lấy vai nàng, thì Tiểu Yến Tử đã ngã xuống bàn. Tiểu Yến Tử nắm lấy tay Vĩnh Kỳ để cố giữ lấy thăng bằng nhưng rồi đầu nàng ngẹo sang một bên và chắc đã đập đánh rầm xuống bàn nếu Vĩnh Kỳ không kịp kéo nàng về phía mình để cho đầu nàng ngả lên vai chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử nằm bất động trong vòng tay mình mà trong lòng cảm thấy hốt hoảng và lo sợ. Gương mặt nàng như không còn một giọt máu. Chàng tát nhẹ vào má nàng và gọi tên nàng, trong lòng tự hỏi làm thế nào mà nàng bỗng nhiên có thể ngất xỉu như thế trong khi cả buổi tối trông nàng vẫn khoẻ mạnh như thường.

- Tiểu Yến Tử làm sao vậy? - Càn Long lo lắng hỏi, đứng lên khỏi ghế và tiến tới chỗ Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi. Tử Vy đang bận bấm huyệt nhân trung của Tiểu Yến Tử đế cố gắng đánh thức nàng. Những Tiểu Yến Tử không hề động đậy.

- Hoàng A Ma, con nghĩ là nên truyền thái y đến khám cho cô ấy. - Tử Vy ngước mắt lên nhìn ông và vội vàng nói.

Lão Phật gia cũng chau mày, lộ vẻ lo lắng:

- Tất nhiên là phải gọi thái y rôi. Nhưng làm sao mà nó lại tự nhiên ngất như vậy khi cả buổi tối trông nó vẫn không có vẻ gì là có bệnh?

Tử Vy nhìn Càn Long và Lão Phật gia với ánh mắt cầu xin:

- Chuyện dài lắm. Chúng ta có thể để truyền thái y đến trước không?

Lúc đó, Tình Nhi vội nói xen vào:

- Vĩnh Kỳ, đưa cô ấy vào phòng của muội đi.

Rồi nàng quay đầu gọi một tên thái giám đi truyền Hồ Thái y.

Khi Vĩnh Kỳ đã đặt Tiểu Yến Tử lên giường của Tình Nhi và mọi người đều ngồi quanh, Tử Vy bắt đầu kể, giọng run run:

- Từ mấy hôm trước con cũng đã bất đầu thấy Tiểu Yến Tử có những triệu chứng như chóng mặt và mệt mỏi, và con có bảo cô ấy truyền thái y đến khám nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử nhất định không chịu và nói chỉ cần nghỉ một lúc là cơn mệt mỏi qua đi. Có một hôm cô ấy đang tập võ công với Tiêu Kiếm, đó là hôm duy nhất con thấy cô ấy có vẻ như sắp ngất xỉu như bây giờ. Tiêu Kiếm có đưa cô ấy về nhà, trông mặt cô ấy lúc đó nhợt nhạt và Tiêu Kiếm nói đúng là cô ấy đã suýt ngất ở Ngự hoa viên. Huynh ấy cũng nói hôm đó cô ấy rất thiếu tập trung. Hôm đó đúng là con không nên nghe lời Tiểu Yến Tử không cho truyền thái y...nhưng rồi cô ấy đi nằm nghỉ một lúc và khi thức dậy cô ấy có vẻ khá hơn nên con không nghĩ...Con thật sự đã không nghĩ là nghiêm trọng như vậy...

- Làm thể nào mà ta không thấy được những điều này? - Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi, trong lòng cảm thấy khó hiểu. Dù sao thì từ khi về cung, chàng và Nhĩ Khang gần như cả ngày ở Tố Phương Trai. Nếu Tiểu Yến Tử có bao giờ có những biểu hiện không bình thường như ngất xỉu thì nhất định chàng phải biết chứ?

Tử Vy trả lời:

- Cái hôm cô ấy suýt ngất, huynh và Nhĩ Khang đang ở Ngự thư phòng với Hoàng A Ma. Đến hôm sau huynh mới gặp cô ấy, và đến lúc đó thì Tiểu Yến Tử đã khá hơn rồi.

Đến lúc đó, Hồ Thái y đã đến và Tử Vy môt lần nữa miêu tả những triệu chứng của Tiểu Yến Tử với ông. Sau khi đã khám cho Tiểu Yến Tử, Hồ Thái y quay sang Càn Long:

- Khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng, thần có một phỏng đoán về bệnh tình của Hoàng Châu Cách Cách, nhưng thật sự là bây giờ thần chưa dám chẩn đoán. Thần cần phải hỏi thêm Cách Cách về sức khoẻ của Cách Cách trong thời gian gần đây. Hiện giờ, thần nghĩ là nên để cho Cách Cách ngủ và sáng mai thần sẽ quay lại để nói chuyện với Cách Cách.

Đêm đó, Tử Vy và Tiểu Yến Tử ở lại Từ Ninh Cung, trong phòng của Tình Nhi. Vĩnh Kỳ rời Từ Ninh Cung và trở về Cảnh Dương Cung một cách rất bất đắc dĩ, trong lòng rất nhiều câu hỏi đang dày vò chàng về bệnh tình của Tiểu Yến Tử. Trước khi bước ra khỏi phòng, Vĩnh Kỳ bắt gặp ánh mắt của Tử Vy. Trong khoảnh khắc đó hai người chia sẻ một linh cảm về một chuyện rất xấu sắp xảy ra.

Cả đêm, Tử Vy không thể chợp mắt. Có một cái gì đó trong nàng nói với nàng là bệnh của Tiểu Yến Tử thật sự không đơn giản và tất cả những chuyện này sẽ không có một kết thúc tốt đẹp. Nỗi sợ hãi bao trùm lấy nàng, mặc dù nàng cũng không biết nàng đang sợ gì. Tất cả nàng biết lúc đó là việc một Tiểu Yến Tử luôn luôn khoẻ mạnh lại tự nhiên ngất xỉu như thế, đó không thể là chuyện bình thường hay tốt đẹp.

Buổi sáng hôm sau, Tiểu Yến Tử thức dậy. Trông nàng vẫn xanh xao hơn thường này nhưng nàng nhất định trở về Tố Phương Trai trước khi gặp thái y lần nữa. Tình Nhi và Tử Vy mỗi người đi một bên cạnh Tiểu Yến Tử và đưa nàng về Tố Phương Trai. Cả hai người nhận thấy, và trong lòng cảm thấy hoang mang, là Tiểu Yến Tử như không có thể tự giữ thăng bằng mà phải dựa vào một trong hai người để đứng vững. Ngay ngoài cổng Tử Ninh Cung họ gặp Vĩnh Kỳ. Trông chàng như cả đêm không ngủ và đã lập tức đến Tử Ninh Cung trong thời gian sớm nhất có thể để xem tình hình của Tiểu Yến Tử.

Khi nhìn thấy vẻ tiều tuỵ của Tiểu Yến Tử, trong lòng Vĩnh Kỳ lập tức cảm thấy đau đớn và lo lắng , mặc dù chàng cố không cho Tiểu Yến Tử thấy được điều đó. Nàng cam đoan với chàng là nàng đã khoẻ hơn, nhưng điều đó chẳng làm Vĩnh Kỳ an tâm hơn, khi tối hôm trước nàng đã ngất lịm trong vòng tay chàng.

Trên đường về Tố Phương Trai, họ gặp Nhĩ Khang và rồi Hồ Thái y cũng được truyền đến. Càn Long và Lệnh Phi bước vào Tố Phương Trai cùng môt lúc với Hồ Thái y, sau khi hai người đã đến Từ Ninh Cung và được tin Tiểu Yến Tử đã về nhà. Sau một hồi thăm hỏi, Tiểu Yến Tử đã miễn cưỡng tả cho Hồ Thái y về tình trạng sức khoẻ của mình trong những ngày qua. Hồ Thái y im lặng thật lâu, vẻ mặt ông hoàn toàn không có chút gợi ý gì về bệnh tình của Tiểu Yến Tử. Từng giây phút đè nặng lên những người trong phòng, Vĩnh Kỳ hơn ai hết, nhưng không ai trong họ đủ can đảm phá vỡ bầu yên tĩnh chênh vênh đó. Cả Càn Long cũng không hề lên tiếng giục thái y.

Cuối cùng, Hồ thái y nhìn mọi người với vẻ mặt bình tĩnh vô cùng, dù cái tin ông sắp phải nói ra không thể mang cho mọi người quanh ông sự bình tĩnh.

- Khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng, thần nghĩ rằng Hoàn Châu Cách Cách đang mắc phải một bệnh rất hiếm có, gọi là bệnh đa xơ cứng. Trong y học, những gì chúng ta biết được về căn bệnh này là có hạn, vì số người bị bệnh rất nhỏ. Nhưng dựa theo những gì chúng ta có thể biết được, thì bệnh này có ảnh hưởng đến hệ thần kinh và các chức năng thần kinh của não, gây tổn hại đến các dây thần kinh. Bệnh đa xơ cứng có nhiều triệu chứng, trong đó có những triệu chứng Cách Cách vừa kể: đau đầu, chóng mặt, mất cảm giác ở nhiều bộ phận trong người, những cơn đau bất chợt, và mất tập trung và khả năng giữ thăng bằng. Cách triệu chứng khác có thể gồm có sự suy yếu về thị giác, và các trạng thái xúc cảm như bệnh trầm cảm hoặc khó kiềm chế được tình cảm và tâm trạng tình cảm dễ dang thay đổi đột nhiên. Những triệu chứng của bệnh đa xơ cứng có thể dần dần đến theo từng đoạn nhỏ và biến mất trong chốc lát, nhưng cũng có thể để lại những di chứng và tồn đọng lại theo thời gian.

Hồ Thái y ngừng nói một lúc trong khi mọi người từ từ tiếp nhận lời chẩn đoán này. Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ có thể nhìn ông chăm chú và linh cảm là điều xấu nhất vẫn còn phải đến. Chàng có cảm giác như cả bầu trời sắp sập xuống.

Và đúng là trời sập thật.

- Bệnh đa xơ cứng là bệnh mãn tính và không có thuốc chữa hoàn toàn. Thần có thể kê đơn thuốc và các phương pháp điều trị khác mà có thể khiến cho Cách Cách phải chịu đựng những triệu chứng của bệnh này ở cường độ nhẹ hơn nhưng thần không thể chữa hết bệnh hoàn toàn cho Cách Cách. Những triệu chứng Cách Cách đang trải qua bây giờ có thể sẽ qua đi với thời gian, nhưng rồi dù sớm hay muộn, chúng cũng sẽ quay lại. Những cơn bệnh đến một cách không thể đoán trước. Có những lúc bệnh có thể không gây ra triệu chứng hoặc cơn đau nào trong nhiều tháng nhưng cũng có những bệnh nhân không bao giờ thoat khỏi những triệu chứng của bệnh này. Tất cả phụ thuộc vào cơ may. Dù thế, bệnh đa xơ cứng cũng cắt ngắn thời gian sống của bệnh nhân. Thần nghĩ...nếu chúng ta nghĩ một cách thực tế một chút...thì Cách Cách có thể sống được khoảng ba...đến năm năm nữa. Thần thực sự không dám hy vọng nhiều hơn.

Hồ Thái y kết thúc lời chẩn đoán với giọng nặng nề y như lòng ông. Trong những lúc như thế này ông thật sự nhận thấy là việc là thái y trong cung đình thật sự là một công việc làm tổn thọ, vì ông luôn phải là người nói ra những điều như thế này, luôn phải đối mặt với những lời doạ nạt lấy đầu ông, và phải nắm trong tay tính mạng của những người quan trọng nhất đất nước này.


	2. 2: Biểu cảm, động tác, ngôn ngữ

**Chapter 2: Bi****ểu c****ảm, đ****ộng tác, ngôn ng****ữ**

Những lời của Hồ Thái y đang lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu Tiểu Yến Tử và mọi thứ quanh nàng như biến thành hư vô. Nàng không còn nghe được gì, và chỉ có thể nhìn ra trước mặt, nhưng trước mặt nàng là gì, nàng cũng đâu có biết.

Nàng phải cảm thấy gì đây? Nàng phải nghĩ thế nào đây? Phải nghĩ đến việc mình sẽ phải chết, chỉ vài năm nữa thôi? Nàng chưa thể chấp nhận được cái ý nghĩ đó. Không, đây đâu phải là những gì nàng đã tưởng tượng, những gì nàng mơ ước. Lớn lên trong hoàn cảnh như thế, những giấc mơ của Tiểu Yến Tử chưa bao giờ cao xa, dù nàng có là Cách Cách đi nữa. Nhưng những giấc mơ của nàng chắc chắn chưa bao giờ bao gồm chuyện này, bao gồm việc nàng phải chết trước khi thực sự biết được thế nào là cuộc sống, trước khi nàng có thể trải qua tất cả các con đường đời. Ít nhất cũng không phải là một cái chết như thế này.

Nàng có thể chết vì Vĩnh Kỳ, vì Hoàng A Ma, vì bạn bè, vì tình bạn, tình yêu, vì tất cả những gì nàng tin tưởng và tôn trọng. Nhưng làm sao nàng có thể chấp nhận một cái chết vì bệnh tật? Làm sao nàng chấp nhận được việc nàng sẽ phải trở nên yếu ớt đến phải dựa vào người khác? Nàng thà hiên ngang ngẩng cao đầu mà chết trên đoạn đầu đài còn hơn là héo hắt trên giường bệnh, và mang lại đau khổ đến những người nàng yêu thương.

Cảnh tượng đó cứ quay đi quay lại trong đầu nàng, mặc dù Tiểu Yến Tử cũng không hẳn chắc được mình đang nhìn thấy cái gì. Cả người nàng có cảm giác lạnh ngắt khi nghĩ đến một cái chết như thế. Không, đây nhất định đâu phải là những gì nàng mơ tưởng.

Tại sao ông trời phải làm thế này với nàng? Tại sao? Chẳng lẽ những gì nàng muốn trong đời thật sự khó khăn đến thế mà ông trời phải đổ nỗi đau này ập lên đầu nàng và những người nàng yêu thương? Tiểu Yến Tử đâu có nghĩ những gì nàng muốn lại là điều gì to tát lắm đâu. Nàng chỉ muốn có một cuộc sống hạnh phúc với càng ít điều bực dọc và nỗi lo lắng càng tốt. Cái ước muốn đó thật đối ngược với việc nàng muốn làm vợ Vĩnh Kỳ, vì cuộc sống trong cung đối với nàng không bao giờ có thể là ít điều bực dọc và nỗi lo lắng.

Nhưng, bằng một cách nào đó, nàng đã nghĩ nàng có thể làm đươc...chịu đựng những điều bực dọc đó và sống hạnh phúc...

Nói đúng hơn là sống hạnh phúc và lâu dài.

Giờ đây, như là tất cả các ước mơ của nàng đã sập xuống dưới chân nàng. Ba đến năm năm, Hồ Thái y đã nói. Những con số này không hề có chút ý nghĩa nào với Tiểu Yến Tử, vì với nàng bây giờ, tất cả nàng có thể ý thức được là nàng sắp phải chết. Dù có là ngày mai hay là sau mấy năm đi nữa...thì có khác gì đâu?

Tiểu Yến Tử nghĩ về Vĩnh Kỳ, Tử Vy, Nhĩ Khang, Nhĩ Thái, Trại Á, Liễu Thanh, Liễu Hồng, Kim Toả, Tình Nhi, Tiêu Kiếm, Hàm Hương, Mông Đan, Càn Long, Lệnh Phi, Minh Nguyệt, Thái Hà, Tiểu Đặng Tử, Tiểu Trác Tử, còn cả Đồ tồi, con vẹt của nàng nữa. Làm sao mà cuộc sống của họ có thể không có nàng? Làm sao họ có thể tiếp tục sống không có nàng? Làm sao nàng có thể tưởng tượng được việc phải rời xa họ? Làm sao nàng đối mặt với ý nghĩ là rồi sẽ có một ngày họ sẽ gặp nhau ở Hội Tân Lầu mà không có nàng?

Rồi ai sẽ cho Đồ tồi ăn và nghe nó nói 'Cách Cách cát tường'? Ai sẽ mắng Minh Nguyệt, Thái Hà, Tiểu Đặng Tử, Tiểu Trác Tử khi họ quên là không được quỳ ở Tổ Phương Trai? Ai sẽ lên tiếng bất mãn vì Lệnh Phi khi Càn Long lại có một người đàn bà mới? Ai sẽ làm cho Càn Long được cười thoải mái? Làm sao tất cả mọi người có thể gặp Hàm Hương và Mông Đan như họ đã từng hứa mà không có nàng? Rồi Mông Đan sẽ phải làm thế nào khi muốn dạy võ công cho một đồ đệ mà không còn ở đó nữa? Tiêu Kiếm sẽ chuyền Phương gia Kiếm pháp cho ai đây? Ai sẽ đến Từ Ninh Cung để lôi Tình Nhi đi chơi và 'làm hư' cô ấy? Ai sẽ làm Liễu Hồng sốt ruột bằng cách suốt ngày nói đến chuyện tìm chồng cho cô ấy? Ai sẽ chạy khắp Hội Tân Lầu chỉ để chọc tức Kim Toả? Ai sẽ trêu Liễu Thanh về việc Kim Toả mang thai? Trại Á phải đánh nhau với ai khi cô ấy trở lại Trung Nguyên? Ai sẽ cùng với Nhĩ Thái trêu chọc một Nhĩ Khang cứng nhắc suốt ngày lên mặt dạy người ta về quy củ? Ai sẽ tức Nhĩ Khang dùm Tử Vy khi họ cãi nhau? Tử Vy rồi sẽ phải cười với ai, khóc trên vai ai, tán chuyện phiếm với ai, thức những đêm trắng để tâm sự với ai, hưởng phúc và chia hoạ với ai?

Quan trọng nhất là, sẽ có ai yêu Vĩnh Kỳ như nàng? Có ai có thể ăn hiếp chàng, gây gổ với chàng, chỉ để có được cái thoả mãn ngọt ngào khi họ làm lành? Ai sẽ làm Vĩnh Kỳ bực tức với tính cách nông nổi, trẻ con và thiếu suy nghĩ? Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ lẻn đến Tố Phương Trai lúc nửa đêm để gặp ai? Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ hôn trộm ai sau những cánh cửa? Ai sẽ có thể yêu chàng, chân trọng chàng vì tất cả tình kiêu ngạo và ương ngạnh của chàng, mà không phải vì tiền đồ tước vị của chàng? Ai sẽ...

Những câu hỏi làm tràn ngập lấy nàng, làm nàng có cảm giác như nàng đang bị chìm trong đại dương mênh mông. Không! Cuộc đời không phải như thế này! Không! Tất cả đâu phải là những giấc mơ của nàng, những hy vọng của nàng! Nàng không chắc nàng có thể đối mặt với nó, đừng nói đến chuyện chấp nhận nó.

* * *

Càn Long không thể nhớ lần cuối cùng ngài cảm thấy trống vắng trong lòng như bây giờ là khi nào. Ngài đã phải đối mặt với cái chết của con cái đã nhiều lần. Những đứa con mà ngài đã mất đủ để đếm được trên hai bàn tay. Nhưng việc phải mất đi một đứa con chưa bao giờ lại trở nên khó chấp nhận như bây giờ, và nỗi đau đó chưa bao giờ sắc bén như bây giờ.

Ngài đã nhiều lần tự hỏi có gì về Tiểu Yến Tử mà làm ngài không thể rời ra con bé. Làm thế nào mà nó có thể là người con gái duy nhất không có cùng huyết mạch với ngài mà ngài có thể yêu thương một cách vô tư đến vậy. Càn Long yêu thương tất cả những đứa con gái của ngài từ khi chúng sinh ra, nhưng với những cô cách cách đó, đó là cái tình phụ tử đến một cách tự nhiên. Với Tiểu Yến Tử, ngài biết rất rõ nó không phải là con đẻ của mình, không biết bất cứ gì về thân thế của nó. Những hành động bừa bãi, thiếu suy nghĩ của Tiểu Yến Tử luôn đặt Càn Long vào thế khó xử với Lão Phật Gia. Dù có thể, từ ngày gặp được con bé, Càn Long vẫn không thể không yêu mến nó. Ngài biết ngài yêu thương Tiểu Yến Tử vì con bé thật khác biệt so với những người con gái khác của ngài, ngài yêu thương nó vì tất cả sự thiếu suy nghĩ, những gì không đúng khuôn khổ, không ra thể thống của nó. Ngài yêu mến Tiểu Yến Tử vì nó hoàn toàn không muốn và cũng không thể trở thành một trong những cô cách cách đóng khuôn đó.

Tiểu Yến Tử chưa bao giờ không thể mang đến cho ngài những tràng cười thoải mái. Nó đã đưa ngài từ một ngài vua nghiêm nghị và lạnh lùng trở thành một người cha đầy tình thương. Nó như làn khí thoáng mát trong hoàng cung ngột ngạt này. Ngài vẫn thường nói Tử Vy và Tiểu Yến Tử là hai cánh tay của ngài, và bây giờ…Càn Long đau đớn nhận ra là có người vừa nói với ngài một cánh tay của ngài sẽ sớm phải cắt bỏ.

Làm thể nào mà ngài có đối mặt với sự thật là Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ chết? Càn Long nhìn quanh. Cả người Tử Vy đang run lên, những giọt lệ lấp lánh trong mắt. Trên mặt Tử Vy là nét mặt không dám tin cộng với một nỗi đau không tả nổi. Càn Long nhận thấy là Tử Vy, cũng như ngài, đang cố gắng một cách vô ích để phủ nhận tin Hồ Thái y vừa đưa ra. Vai Lệnh Phi đang rung lên với những cơn nức nở không lên tiếng và Càn Long có thể thấy những giọt lện lăn trên má bà. Vĩnh Kỳ đang đứng quay lưng lại với ngài và đăm đăm nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử. Càn Long biết dù tin này đối với mọi người khó chấp nhận thế nào đi nữa, thì đối với Vĩnh Kỳ, sự khó khăn đó gấp hàng ngàn hàng vạn lần. Nhìn cái thế đứng không hề tự nhiên của Vĩnh Kỳ, với một tay nắm chặt sau lưng đến nỗi những đốt ngón tay trắng không còn giọt máu, Càn Long biết rằng đứa con trai mà ngài yêu thương nhất đang cố gắng kiềm chế sự xúc động và những nỗi đau của mình bằng cách không cho phép mình động đậy.

Ngài nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử đang ngồi trên giường, nhìn vào khoảng không trước mắt nhưng Càn Long chắc nó không thể nhìn thấy gì. Mặt Tiểu Yến Tử không hề biểu lộ chút cảm xúc gì, như nó đã mất mình trong sự trầm tư. Càn Long đoán dù bây giờ trời có sập xuống đi chăng nữa thì chắc Tiểu Yến Tử cũng không để ý. Giờ đây nó đang nghĩ những gì? Càn Long không thể tưởng tượng được.

Cảnh tượng trước mặt ngài làm Càn Long cảm thấy vô dụng hơn bao giờ hết. Làm thế nào mà ngài làm chủ cả một đất nước rộng lớn, hô mưa gọi gió, nắm trong tay tính mạng của hàng vạn, hàng vạn người...mà giờ đây ngài lại bất lực, không thể cứu sống tính mạng của chính con gái mình. Không, ngay cả Kim Bài Lệnh Tiễn cũng không cứu được Tiểu Yến Tử bây giờ...khi tính mạng của nó đang nằm trong tay ông trời.

Tất nhiên hoàng đế là Thiên tử. Nhưng ngài có thể làm gì ảnh hưởng đến những quyết định của ông trời? Càn Long nghĩ đến cái hôm Tử Vy và Tiểu Yến Tử bị đưa lên đoạn đầu đài và các con ngài đã quỳ xuống xin cho hai vị cách cách. Càn Long cười thầm một cách cay đắng. Ngài có thể làm thế không? Ngài có thể quỳ xuống xin ông trời kia cứu mạng sống của Tiểu Yến Tử không? Ngài có thể, nhưng điều đó cho làm di chuyển được trời cao không? Điều có thể làm ông trời cảm động như các a ca cách cách đã từng làm Càn Long cảm động với tình cảm họ dành cho hai vị cách cách?

Càn Long đau đớn tự trả lời mình với một chữ 'không' đầy tuyệt vọng.

* * *

Tử Vy không thể nào hiểu nổi làm thế nào mà nàng tìm được cái ghế đó và ngồi xuống. Hoặc có thể Nhĩ Khang đã dìu nàng tới đó. Nàng thật sự không biết. Tất cả nàng biết bây giờ là nàng sắp phải mất Tiểu Yến Tử. Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ chết...không phải theo lệnh của Càn Long, không phải vì chém đầu, như họ luôn luôn lo sợ, nhưng vì một thứ tất cả bọn họ không thể kiểm soát nổi. Một cảm giác lạnh toát bao trùm lấy Tử Vy, và nàng từ từ phải tự thuyết phục mình tin những gì thái y vừa nói, là một thời gian rất ngắn sau, Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ chết.  
Làm thế nào có thể thế? Tiểu Yến Tử luôn luôn đầy sức sống và năng động...

Nhưng Tử Vy nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử trên giường, khuôn mặt nàng trắng bệch với nỗi kinh hoàng của những lời chẩn đoán của Hồ Thái y. Tự nhiên Tử Vy thấy cô gái hiếu động, mạnh mẽ kia thật xa vời quá. Tử Vy chưa bao giờ thấy Tiểu Yến Tử trông uể oải, mềm yếu và thiếu tất cả những gì làm nên Tiểu Yến Tử đến thế.

Có thế là điều này là tất cả những gì đã làm cho những lời chẩm đoán của thái y thực sự có ý nghĩa với Tử Vy. Nhưng làm sao nàng có thể chấp nhận nó? Làm sao nàng có thể chấp nhận việc phải mất người bạn thận nhất của nàng, người chị của nàng, một nửa nhiệt tình, mạnh mẽ, liều lĩnh và táo bạo của nàng? Tiểu Yến Tử đầy sức sống, Tiểu Yến Tử năng động, Tiểu Yến Tử luôn tươi vui, Tiểu Yến Tử xinh đẹp là thứ duy nhất làm cho cả hoàng cung lãnh lẽo này sống dậy, là người duy nhất dám mang sự sống đến cho sự tồn tại của hoàng cung này. Làm sao mà Tử Vy có thể đối mặt với cuộc sống không có Tiểu Yến Tử? Đối với Tử Vy, hoàng cung và cuộc sống ở đó chưa bao giờ thiếu Tiểu Yến Tử và không thể thiếu Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng không biết đến và cũng không tưởng tượng được cuộc sống trong cung mà thiếu sự sôi nổi của Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng chỉ biết một hoàng cung mà không có Tiểu Yến Tử thì sẽ lạnh lẽo hơn ngày đông buốt giá nhất.

Tử Vy không biết mọi người đang đối mặt thế nào với cái tin này. Nàng chỉ có thể cắn chặt môi để ngăn tiếng khóc bật ra. Làm thế nào nàng có thể để cho Tiểu Yến Tử thấy những Tiểu Yến Tử phải thấy những giọt nước mắt của nàng bây giờ? Nàng biết nàng không thể khóc, dù nỗi đau và những nỗi lo sợ của nàng có đang làm chủ cả người nàng, làm nàng run lên. Tử Vy không thật sự nhận thức được điều gì đã xảy ra, nhưng bằng một cách nào đó nàng đã ở trong phòng nàng và khóc nức nở trên vai Nhĩ Khang, cố gắng đẩy sự thật tàn nhẫn này ra khỏi tâm trí mình.

* * *

Ông trời luôn luôn chế giễu và đùa cợt với họ. Tiêu Kiếm đã nghĩ thế khi chàng nghe được tin của Tiểu Yến Tử.

Sau khi mọi người trong cung có đủ thời gian để hoàn hồn sau những lời nói của Hồ Thái y, Nhĩ Khang đến Hội Tân Lầu để báo tin cho những người ở đó và theo phép đặc biệt của Càn Long, đưa Liễu Thanh, Liễu Hồng, Tiêu Kiếm và Kim Toả vào thăm Tiểu Yến Tử.

Tiêu Kiếm ngồi trên xe ngựa đi vào cung và tự hỏi không biết chàng sẽ phải nói gì hay cảm thấy gì khi gặp em gái mình. Chàng phải làm gì đây? Cái tin Nhĩ Khang vừa mang đến thật sự chưa thành sự thật đối với chàng. Tiểu Yến Tử đây có thể chết! Làm sao nó có thể chết sau tất cả những gì chàng đã trải qua để tìm được nó, để nhận được em gái? Làm sao nó có thể chết sau khi chàng đã nuốt hết bao nhiều hận thù, nỗi đau cay đắng để quên đi mối thù giết cha, tha thứ Càn Long để cho nó có thể có được hạnh phúc với Vĩnh Kỳ? Làm sao nó có thể chết sau khi chàng đã vì nó mà phản bội lời thề với chính mình là sẽ trả thù cho cha mẹ? Làm sao nó có thể chết sau khi chàng đã phải đánh vật với cái mâu thuẫn trong lòng mình, phải chọn giữa việc trả thù cho cả gia đình và giữ lấy hạnh phúc của em gái? Không, Tiểu Yến Tử không thể chết sau khi chàng đã đặt hạnh phúc của nó trên cả cái chết của cha mẹ.

Chàng đã làm tất cả để nó có thể hạnh phúc, để nó có thể lấy người nó yêu mà không phải chịu đựng nỗi đau và cảm giác tội lỗi đang dày vò chàng. Tại sao ông trời không thể cho nó cái hạnh phúc đó? Tại sao ông trời cứ phải đổ ập những tai họa lên đầu nó, lên đầu tất cả bọn họ?

Việc em gái chàng sắp chết và chàng không thể làm gì để ngăn chặn được điều đó làm cho Tiêu Kiếm cảm thấy bất hiếu với cha mẹ hơn là khi chàng quyết định quên đi mối thù vì Tiểu Yến Tử. Khi bỏ đi mối thù đó, chàng đã làm vì hạnh phúc của Tiểu Yến Tử, và ít nhất lúc đó chàng đã làm những gì mà cha mẹ chàng cũng sẽ muốn, là bảo vệ Tiểu Yến Tử khỏi sự thật, và bảo đảm là cuộc sống của nó sẽ được hạnh phúc. Chàng đã biết rằng cha mẹ chàng sẽ không thể trách chàng đã có sự lựa chọn như thế.

Nhưng tất cả như sụp đổ với cái tin này, và Tiêu Kiếm cảm thấy không thể chấp nhận được nó. Làm sao mà chàng lại phải vứt bỏ tất cả vì Tiểu Yến Tử, rồi phải thấy nó chết? Làm thể nào mà chàng có thể đối mặt với hương hồn của cha mẹ?


	3. 3: Không thể rời xa

**Chapter 3: Không th****ể r****ời xa**

_Khi đ__ỉ__nh núi không g__ồ__ gh__ề__, khi n__ướ__c sông ng__ừ__ng ch__ả__y..._

_Ngày hôm sau_

Lão Phật gia nói với Càn Long:

- Hoàng đế, sau những gì thái y nói về bệnh tình của Tiểu Yến Tử, chúng ta phải tính lại chuyện hôn lễ rồi.

Tình Nhi, khi nghe những lời này, đột ngột ngước mắt lên và nhìn Càn Long với ánh mắt lo lắng. Càn Long cũng cảm thấy trong lòng bất an nhưng vẫn cố giữ bình tĩnh:

- Tính lại? Lão Phật gia, trẫm không thấy có chuyện gì phải tính lại cả. Hôn lễ phải hai tháng nữa mới diễn ra, và đến lúc đó, trẫm nghĩ chắc chắn sức khoẻ của Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ khá hơn.

- Hoàng đế không hiểu ý ta ư? Ngài vẫn muốn tiếp tục cuộc hôn nhân này khi biết rằng Tiểu Yến Tử sắp chết? Cuộc hôn nhân này có ý nghĩ gì nữa nếu nó không thể sống để -

- Lão Phật gia, tha lỗi cho trẫm đã ngắt lời. Với cái tin bệnh tình của Tiểu Yến Tử, trẫm nghĩ, Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ kiên quyết hơn bao giờ hết để cho hôn lễ diễn ra. Trẫm hiểu rõ Vĩnh Kỳ. Lão Phật gia, nó muốn lấy Tiểu Yến Tử, và không có gì có thể thay đổi cách nghĩ có nó đâu, nhất là không phải cái tin này. Cái tin này thậm chí sẽ làm nó kiên định hơn. Vả lại, Lão Phật gia không nghĩ chuyện này có thể sẽ tốt cho Tiểu Yến Tử sao? Trẫm biết Lão Phật gia chưa bao giờ thực sự có ấn tượng thực sự tốt về Tiểu Yến Tử nhưng nó là đứa con gái tốt. Tất cả mọi người đều đang cố chấp nhận cái tin là Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ phải chết, và trẫm nghĩ đối với Tiểu Yến Tử bây giờ chắc nó cũng có ít điều để có thể vui vẻ lắm rồi. Nó cần một thứ gì làm cho nó hạnh phúc, để đưa nó ra khỏi cái bóng tối của cái tin này và Lão Phật gia không thể không nhận thấy là Vĩnh Kỳ có thể làm điều đó.

- Nhưng, Hoàng đế...

Trước khi Lão Phật gia có thể nói hết, bên ngoài có tiếng thái giám thông báo Vĩnh Kỳ đã đến.

Vĩnh Kỳ bước vào căn phòng và ngay lập tức nhận thấy bầu không khí căng thẳng có sẵn ở đó. Lòng chàng càng thấy lo lắng hơn sau khi bắt được ánh mắt phiền muộn, cái lắc đầu cùng cái chau mày của Tình Nhi đang đứng sau lưng Lão Phật gia.

- Lão Phật gia cát tường. Hoàng A Ma cát tường.

Lão Phật gia nhìn chàng chăm chú, như biết rõ sẽ có một phản ứng mạnh mẽ sắp ập tới:

- Vĩnh Kỳ, chúng ta đang bàn về việc hôn nhân của cháu.

- Bàn ạ? Lão Phật gia, Vĩnh Kỳ không hiểu, còn gì để bàn nữa đây? - Vĩnh Kỳ cau mày.

Lão Phật gia nói đơn giản:

- Ta đang nghĩ lại xem việc để cho cuộc hôn nhân này diễn ra có phải là một ý tốt không.

Vĩnh Kỳ hít một hơi thật sâu và nhìn Càn Long. Ngài nhắm mắt và thở dài. Còn Tình Nhi thì nhăn mặt và nhìn chàng với ánh mắt ái ngại. Chàng nói một cách chậm rãi, chọn từng từ một cách cẩn thận để không nói ra điều gì sẽ làm cho tình huống trở nên tồi tệ hơn:

- Lão Phật gia, Vĩnh Kỳ thật sự không hiểu, cháu đã nghĩ là Lão Phật gia cũng đã chấp nhận hôn sự của cháu với Tiểu Yến Tử, sao bây giờ...

Lão Phật gia ngắt lời chàng một cách sốt ruột:

- Vĩnh Kỳ, cháu không thể không hiểu. Với cái tin về bệnh tình của Tiểu Yến Tử, cháu không thể nghĩ là ta sẽ cho phép cháu tiếp tục với hôn ước này.

- Lão Phật gia, Người không thể nghĩ là với cái tin này về bệnh của Tiểu Yến Tử, tình cảm của cháu dành cho nàng sẽ có thể thay đổi. Lão Phật gia, cháu biết trong lòng Lão Phật gia, đổi với Tiểu Yến Tử vẫn có những điều không hài lòng, nhưng cháu yêu Tiểu Yến Tử và cháu sẽ lấy nàng làm vợ.

Lão Phật gia thốt lên:

- Cháu lấy nó để làm gì khi sau vài năm nó sẽ chết? Cháu sẽ chỉ phí thời gian thôi, Vĩnh Kỳ!

- Cháu sẽ không lãng phí thời gian. - Vĩnh Kỳ nói một cách nghiêm túc. - Lão Phật gia, giờ đây cái tin về bệnh của Tiểu Yến Tử thực sự thấm thía vào được với cháu, nhưng cháu ít nhất cũng đã hiểu được sự thật là một thời gian rất ngắn sau đây thôi, cháu sẽ phải mất đi người con gái cháu yêu hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời này. Cháu vẫn chưa thể tưởng tượng ra một cuộc sống mà không có Tiểu Yến Tử nhưng thật sự bây giờ cháu rất sợ cái ngày đó đến. Nhưng dù bây giờ cháu có những cảm giác tuyệt vọng thế nào đi nữa, thì đối với Tiểu Yến Tử cái cảm giác tuyệt vọng đó sẽ còn lớn hơn rất nhiều. Lão Phật gia, Tiểu Yến Tử còn rất ít thời gian trên đời và cháu muốn làm những ngày tháng nàng còn lại những ngày hạnh phúc nhất trong đời nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử là ánh sáng duy nhất của cháu trong hoàng cung này và cháu cảm giác như cháu chỉ có được sống thật sự từ khi cháu gặp được nàng, và cháu thật sự không biết cháu sẽ phải làm thế nào khi phải mất nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử đã chịu đựng quá nhiều vì cháu ở trong cung rồi, chau muốn mang hạnh phúc đến cho nàng, cháu không muốn phải có điều gì phải hối hận. Lão Phật gia, cháu yêu Tiểu Yến Tử thật lòng. Cháu biết Lão Phật gia muốn tốt cho cháu nhưng cháu cầu xin Người hãy tin cháu đủ chín chắn để tự quyết định điều gì là tốt nhất cho cháu và cho phép cháu lấy Tiểu Yến Tử.

Nỗi xúc động vang lên rõ ràng trong từng lời Vĩnh Kỳ nói. Một hồi im lặng nặng nề nối theo những lời nói của chàng trong khi Lão Phật gia chỉ biết nhìn chàng một cách khó hiểu. Vĩnh Kỳ có thể nghe thấy một tiếng sụt sịt nhỏ và chàng biết chắc chắn là Tình Nhi cũng đang cố cầm nước mắt. Chàng không thể nhìn ai trong phòng, nhất là Càn Long, vì chàng biết nếu nhìn thấy cái ánh mắt đau khổ và buồn bã trên mặt cha mình, chàng sẽ không thể kìm được nước giọt nước mắt đang muốn trào ra. Chàng không thể cho phép mình sụp đổ như thế, vì nếu chàng khóc, thì tất cả những việc này sẽ đột nhiên cảm thấy thật hơn bao giờ hết và Vĩnh Kỳ không nghĩ mình có thể đối mặt với nó trong lúc này.

Trong một lúc lâu, không ai nói gì. Rồi Càn Long đằng hắng một cái:

- Lão Phật gia, chắc Người cũng phải thấy cảm động trước tình cảm giữa hai đứa. Trẫm tin Vĩnh Kỳ có thể tự quyết định được chuyện này, chắc Lão Phật gia cũng đủ lòng tin với nó như trẫm chứ?

Càn Long nói với một chất giọng làm cho mọi người trong phòng đều hiểu là ngài sẽ cho hôn lễ này diễn ra, dù có ai nói gì đi nữa. Rồi ngài nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ và nói:

- Vĩnh Kỳ, con về đi. Ta sẽ nói chuyện tiếp với Lão Phật gia. Trẫm biết gần đây con có đủ chuyện đau đầu rồi. Về nhà nghỉ đi.

Vĩnh Kỳ gật đầu và thở dài. Tình Nhì mỉm cười động viên với chàng.

- Vĩnh Kỳ cáo lui. - Rồi chàng rời khỏi căn phòng.

Sau sự ra đi của chàng là một lúc khi cả ba người còn lại đứng trong im lặng, đến khi Tình Nhi nhỏ nhẹ nói:

- Lão Phật gia, Tình Nhi xin Lão Phật gia hãy chúc phúc cho Vĩnh Kỳ và Tiểu Yến Tử. Sau tất cả những gì họ phải trải qua, Tĩnh Nhi nghĩ sự chúc phúc của Lão Phật gia sẽ là ân huệ lớn lắm, nhất là đối với Tiểu Yến Tử , khi được Lão Phật gia chấp nhận. Với lại, cháu nghĩ Lão Phật gia có đi đâu cũng không tìm được ai yêu Vĩnh Kỳ thật lòng như Tiểu Yến Tử đâu.

- Những lời nó nói là thật lòng ư? - Lão Phật gia hỏi, mà cũng không biết là hỏi ai.

Có một hồi im lặng. Rồi Tình Nhi trả lời:

- Tất nhiên là thật lòng rồi.

Lão Phật gia nhìn ra ngoài sân trước mắt bà và lần đầu tiên, bà thật sự hiểu được tình cảm của Vĩnh Kỳ dành cho Tiểu Yến Tử sâu đậm đến thế nào. Hiểu được điều đó, bà không biết là nỗi khâm phục trong bà dành cho Vĩnh Kỳ hay Tiểu Yến Tử nhiều hơn.

~*~

Vĩnh Kỳ đến Tố Phương Trai và vào phòng của Tiểu Yến Tử. Tiểu Yến Tử, mặt xanh xao hơn thương ngày, đang ngồi trên giường, và nàng mỉm cười mệt mỏi khi nhìn thấy chàng. Vĩnh Kỳ ngồi xuống mép giường của Tiểu Yến Tử và đặt một nụ hôn lên trán nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử nắm chặt lấy tay chàng.

- Mọi người đâu hết rồi?

- Thiếp bảo họ đi nghỉ hết rồi. Phải khó khăn lắm mới thuyệt phục được họ nhưng bây giờ thiếp không sao cả mà mọi người thì cả đêm không ngủ được rồi. Lão Phật gia gọi chàng đến có chuyện gì vậy?

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử rất lâu. Chàng có cảm giác như trái tim đang tan nát khi chỉ có đang nhìn nàng, trông xanh xao và yếu đuối hơn bao giờ hết. Chàng biết nàng đang từng ngày, từng ngày phai dần đi, và chàng chỉ thật sự sợ rằng một ngày kia, nàng sẽ rời khỏi cuộc đời chàng, để lại một khoảng trống không gì có thể lấp đầy. Chàng đặt một bàn tay áp vào má nàng và nhìn sâu vào mắt nàng. Đôi mắt to và sáng của nàng đã thôi miên Vĩnh Kỳ từ những ngày vừa mới biết nhau. Nhưng trong mắt nàng bây giờ là ánh mắt mệt mỏi, đôi má nàng cũng mất đi chút hồng hào. Mỗi hơi thở của nàng có vẻ như nặng nhọc lắm. Điều làm Vĩnh Kỳ đau lòng nhất là chàng không thể chuyển hết đau đớn của nàng vào người mình.

- Ta yêu nàng lắm, nàng biết không?

Giọng chàng khản đặc và những giọt lệ đang làm mờ mắt chàng. Vĩnh Kỳ ôm Tiểu Yến Tử vào lòng và tựa má lên tóc nàng. Chàng lặng lẽ nhắm mắt vào và để cho những giọt lệ thấm vào mái tóc của nàng.

- Vĩnh Kỳ...

Tiểu Yến Tử úp mặt vào ngực chàng và ôm chặt lấy chàng. Họ ở trong vòng tay nhau như thế một hồi lâu, rồi Tiểu Yến Tử lùi ra và gạt những giọt lệ trên má chàng.

- Đừng mà...chàng sẽ làm thiếp khóc luôn đấy.

Nàng cắn chặt môi, không đủ tự tin để nói gì mà không rơi lệ và chỉ biết nhìn chàng thật lâu.

Vĩnh Kỳ nắm chặt lấy hai tay nàng và cúi xuống đặt lên môi nàng một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng.

- Thế Lão Phật gia muốn nói gì với chàng? Đừng nói là không có gì. - Một lúc sau, Tiếu Yến Tử hỏi.

Vĩnh Kỳ nói một cách chậm rãi và cẩn thận:

- Về chuyện hôn lễ của chúng ta.

Ngay lập tức, Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn đăm đăm lên tường, tránh ánh mắt của chàng, và nói nhỏ, gần như thể nàng cũng không muốn chàng phải nghe thấy những lời nói đó:

- Vĩnh Kỳ...chàng không phải...chàng không phải lấy thiếp đâu mà...Thiếp không muốn chàng nghĩ là đó là bổn phận hay...

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn nàng với ánh mắt không tin:

- Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng đang nói gì vậy?

- Thiếp biết Lão Phật gia không muốn cho chàng lấy thiếp...dù sao thì...sau những gì Hồ Thái y nói...thiếp cũng không muốn chàng phải chịu nỗi đau đó... Vĩnh Kỳ, chúng ta cứ dừng lại ở đây đi. Nếu chúng ta tiếp tục, người đau lòng nhất sẽ là chàng và thiếp không muốn...

- Tiểu Yến Tử, dù ta có lấy nàng hay không thì tình cảm của ta cũng không thể thay đổi. Nàng nghĩ nếu không lấy nàng thì ta sẽ ít đau khổ hơn khi phải mất nàng ư?

- Nhưng lấy thiếp cũng không được gì cả...chàng chỉ phí thời gian thôi. Dù sao thì rồi Lão Phật gia sẽ tìm người khác cho chàng, thì thà chàng...

Sự trớ trêu của việc Tiểu Yến Tử vừa nói đúng lời của Lão Phật gia trước đó ít lâu là cho Vĩnh Kỳ ngỡ ngàng. Chàng nhắm mắt một lúc để giữ lấy bình tĩnh. Rồi, chàng mở mắt và nhìn thẳng vào mắt Tiểu Yến Tử:

- Vậy nếu ta đi lấy người khác thì nàng sẽ cảm thấy thoải mái hơn ư? Tiểu Yến Tử, hãy nhìn ta. Nếu nàng có thể nhìn vào mắt ta và nói với ta là nàng có thể để ta bỏ nàng bây giờ và lòng nàng sẽ không đau khổ, trái tim nàng sẽ không tan nát thì ta sẽ làm thế. Nếu điều đó có thể làm cho nàng cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn thì ta sẽ làm thế.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn chàng, những giọt lệ lấp lánh trong mắt nàng, đôi môi run run.

- Trái tim thiếp sẽ tan nát...nhưng mà...Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp yêu chàng nhiều lắm...và thiếp thật sự chỉ muốn chàng được hạnh phúc. Thiếp không muốn chàng phải đau khổ, phải trải qua những nỗi đau đó. Nếu chàng lấy thiếp bây giờ...thiếp không thể mang đến hạnh phúc cho chàng...

Vĩnh Kỳ không để cho Tiểu Yến Tử nói hết. Chàng kéo nàng vào lòng và lắc đầu.

- Nàng ngốc lắm nàng biết không? Nàng là tất cả hạnh phúc của ta. Phải mất nàng ta sẽ đau lòng lắm, nhưng ta muốn ở bên nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử, ta vẫn không biết ta sẽ phải làm thế nào khi phải mất nàng, nhưng ta biết bây giờ ta muốn ở bên nàng, mang hạnh phúc đến cho nàng...Ta muốn những ngày còn lại của nàng là những ngày hạnh phúc nhất. Nếu giờ đây ta không ở bên nàng thì cả đời ta sẽ hối hận là ta đã có cơ hội đó...Hãy cho ta yêu thương nàng, Tiểu Yến Tử, cho ta mang hạnh phúc đến cho nàng. Ta không muốn phải nhìn lại sau mười năm và hối hận là ta đã có thể làm một điều gì đó.

Tiểu Yến Tử ôm Vĩnh Kỳ thật chặt và lần đầu tiên kể từ khi nghe tin của Hồ Thái y, nàng cho phép mình khóc. Nàng ôm chặt lấy Vĩnh Kỳ như thế nếu nàng lỏng tay ra, sự sống của nàng cũng từ đó mà trôi đi.

- Thiếp không muốn...thiếp không muốn mọi chuyện như thế này...Mọi chuyện không thể là như thế...thiếp không muốn đâu...Thiếp muốn một cuộc đời bên chàng...làm vợ chàng...có con với chàng và thấy chúng lớn lên...không phải như thế này...Thiếp muốn vẫn còn được sống năm mươi năm sau để kể chuyện chúng ta cho những đứa cháu...nhưng mà bây giờ thì năm năm cũng là quá nhiều để đòi hỏi...

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ có thể ôm nàng vào lòng và để cho nàng khóc trong vòng tay mình.

Chàng nói thầm vào tai nàng và ôm nàng chặt hơn nữa:

- Dù có chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa, ta vẫn mãi luốn ở bên nàng, Tiểu Yến Tử.


	4. 4: Giờ phút này em tin anh yêu em

**Chapter 4: Gi****ờ phút này em tin khi anh nói anh yêu em**

Tim Vĩnh Kỳ đập thình thình trong lồng ngực khi nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử, từ đầu đến chân mặc màu đỏ, đang ngồi cạnh chàng. Không có gì có thể chuẩn bị cho chàng đón một cơn thuỷ triều tình cảm đang bao trùm cả người chàng lúc này. Chàng đã lấy được nàng làm vợ và trong chỉ rất ít lâu nữa thôi, chàng sẽ thấy khuôn mặt nàng. Phải khó khăn lắm Vĩnh Kỳ mới kiềm chế được không nắm lấy tay chàng.

~*~

Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi ngay thẳng trên giường và biết rằng Vĩnh Kỳ đang ở bên cạnh nàng. Nàng không dám quay sang nhìn chàng một cái nhưng dù sao có liếc thì nàng cũng không thể nhìn thấy gì. Bốn phía đều là màu đỏ của chiếc khăn che mặt. Điều này chỉ làm nàng hồi hộp hơn. Nàng phải cố gắng lắm mới ngồi yên được. Nàng giật bắn mình khi nghe tiếng hỷ nương vang lên bên cạnh, bảo với Vĩnh Kỳ nâng chiếc khăn lên. Nàng chắc chắn là Vĩnh Kỳ có thể nghe được tiếng tim nàng đang đập. Nàng cắn môi thật chặt và hít một hơi thật sâu, cố gắng tình bình khi nàng có thể cảm thấy Vĩnh Kỳ giơ tay ra để nắm lấy cái que khều từ trên chiếc khay mà hỷ nương đang giơ ra trước mặt hai người.

~*~

Vĩnh Kỳ nắm thật chặt cây que bằng vàng và hy vọng là tay mình không run lên. Chàng từ từ dùng nó và nâng chiếc khăn che mặt của Tiểu Yến Tử lên. Chiếc khăn bay lên rồi nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống chiếc khay đang đợi của hỷ nương.

Tiểu Yến Tử ngồi đó và đối với Vĩnh Kỳ, trông nàng lúc đó đẹp hơn bao giờ hết. Nàng từ từ ngước mắt lên nhìn chàng, và Vĩnh Kỳ có thể thấy má nàng ửng hồng, và nàng đang nhìn chàng với một ánh mắt sáng ngời. Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười, một nụ cười pha chút e thẹn không giống Tiểu Yến Tử táo bạo thường ngày, nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ không thể không đáp lại nụ cười đó.

Vĩnh Kỳ khó có thể kiềm chế được tình cảm đang dâng lên dào dạt trong chàng. Tiểu Yến Tử đang ngồi bên cạnh chàng và nay nàng đã là vợ của chàng. Không có gì có thể tả được cảm xúc của Vĩnh Kỳ khi chàng thực sự nhận ra sự thật đó.

Hai người chỉ có thể ngồi nhìn nhau ngấy ngất đến khi hỷ nương bước tới với hai chén rượu. Họ nâng chén rượu lên và vòng tay vào nhau. Tiểu Yến Tử nhắm mắt lại và để cho ngụm rượu ấm áp trôi vào miệng và xuống cổ nàng. Chén rượu đó ngọt ngào như nàng từng tưởng tượng. Chén rượu thật nhỏ nhưng nàng có cảm giác nó đủ để làm nàng có cảm giác lâng lâng.

Khi họ đã đặt hai chiếc chén rỗng lại trên chiếc khay, Vĩnh Kỳ nắm chặt lấy tay Tiểu Yến Tử, làm nàng đỏ mặt. Ánh mắt họ chỉ có nhau khi hỷ nương bắt đầu một tràng những lời chúc phúc và buộc vạt áo của hai người lại. Rồi cuối cùng, các hỷ nương cũng kéo ra khỏi phòng và chỉ còn có hai người bên nhau.

Trong giây lát, cả hai không nói gì. Rồi Vĩnh Kỳ áp một tay vào má nàng và nói:

- Nàng đẹp lắm, nàng biết không?

Lần đầu tiên, Tiểu Yến Tử không hề ngờ vực tính chân thật của câu nói đó của Vĩnh Kỳ. Thực sự trong lúc đó, khi Vĩnh Kỳ đang nhìn nàng như thế, nàng có cảm giác mình đẹp hơn bao giờ hết.

Khi Vĩnh Kỳ cúi đầu vào gần nàng hơn, Tiểu Yến Tử có cảm giác không khí quanh nàng đang cạn dần. Nàng nhắm mắt lại đúng lúc Vĩnh Kỳ đặt lên môi nàng một nụ hôn ngọt ngào.

Rồi từ ngoài cửa bất ngờ vọng vào một số tiếng động và một tiếng kêu rất giống tiếng Liễu Thanh.

Vĩnh Kỳ và Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn nhau rồi Vĩnh Kỳ đặt một ngón trỏ lên môi, và cúi xuống gỡ áo của hai người ra. Tiểu Yến Tử thổi tắt tất cả những ngọn nến trong phòng chỉ để duy nhất một ngọn, để những người ngoài cửa không thể nhìn được vào trong. Rôi, họ nhè nhẹ đi đến chỗ cánh cửa và mở toang nó ra.

Đám người đang ép vào cánh cửa ngã đánh rầm một cái dưới chân họ. Liễu Thanh, Liễu Hồng Kim Toả, Tiêu Kiếm, Tình Nhi, Minh Nguyệt, Thái Hà, Tiểu Đặng Tử và Tiểu Trác Tử, tất cả đều cố gắng gỡ nhau ra và đứng lên, chỉ để thấy Vĩnh Kỳ và Tiểu Yến Tử đang cười họ một cách chế diễu.

- Nếu mấy người muốn xem trộm, lần sau đừng ồn ào như thế. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói.

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ thích thú nhìn họ mà không nói gì. Sự ngớ ngẩn của tình huống này làm cả đám phá ra cười. Rồi tất cả lên tiếng chúc mừng đôi uyên ương trước khi kéo ra và để họ lại một mình với nhau.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ cười và đóng cửa lại. Khi nàng quay người lại thì thấy Vĩnh Kỳ đang nhìn nàng với ánh mắt đầy itnhf yêu thương, làm mặt nàng đở ửng và nàng cúi mặt xuống e thẹn. Sự bẽn lẽn không giống Tiểu Yến Tử này làm Vĩnh Kỳ mỉm cười, và chàng bước một bước tới gần nàng hơn, nâng cằm nàng lên. Chàng vòng tay quanh eo Tiểu Yến Tử và kéo nàng vào lòng. Một ngọn nến duy nhất còn cháy trong căn phòng làm bóng hai người bập bùng trên tường. Vĩnh Kỳ cúi xuống tựa trán mình lên trán Tiểu Yến Tử. Họ đứng đó trong vòng tay nhau một hồi lâu, đến khi Vĩnh Kỳ cúi xuống và phá vỡ khoảng cách giữa hai người với một nụ hôn.

- Thiếp yêu chàng - Tiểu Yến Tử nói.

Câu nói này làm cho Vĩnh Kỳ cảm thấy nghẹn ngào một cách lạ lùng, có thể đơn giản vì đó là lần đầu nàng nói điều này khi đã là vợ chàng. Vĩnh Kỳ ôm nàng chặt hơn và hôn nhẹ lên trán nàng, rồi xuống sống mũi nàng, và cuối cùng là một nụ hôn trên môi.

- Ta cũng yêu nàng.


	5. 5: Thuận phong nghịch phong

**Chapter 5: Thu****ận phong ngh****ịch phong**

_M__ột th__ời gian sau_

- Chàng biết thiếp thực sự muốn gì bây giờ không? Thiếp muốn có một đứa con.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử một hồi lâu. Rồi chàng nhẹ nhàng nói:

- Không phải là ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến khả năng này nhưng với bệnh của nàng, nàng thật sự nghĩ đó là một ý tưởng tốt ư?"

Tiểu Yến Tử thở dài.

- Gần đây thiếp có nghĩ…về chúng ta…về những gì sẽ xảy ra trong cuộc sống của chúng mình và thời gian ngắn ngủi chúng ta còn lại ở bên nhau. Và…Vĩnh Kỳ à, như là đây là lần đầu tiên thiếp nhận thấy được điều này, nhưng sự thật là thiếp không còn nhiều thời gian nữa. Và thiếp nhận thấy là thật sự có rất nhiều, rất nhiều việc thiếp muốn làm trên đời…và với tình hình bây giờ…thì thiếp có đủ thời gian để làm phân nửa những việc đó cũng là may lắm rồi. Thiếp không thể sống trong những năm tháng tới để đếm từng ngày thiếp còn lại để sống. Thiếp chỉ muốn tiếp tục sống một cách bình thường. Và vì thế, thiếp muốn được thực sự làm vợ chàng, sinh cho chàng những đứa con và biết được cảm giác làm mẹ đó. Thiếp không nói là thiếp phải có được một đứa con bằng mọi giá. Tất nhiên chúng ta sẽ phải nói chuyện với Hồ Thái y trước và nếu ông ta nghĩ không thể làm đươc thì...dù sao thiếp vẫn muốn biết. Thiếp không muốn chúng ta xem nó là một việc bất khả thi trước khi chúng ta thực sự hiểu được tình hình bây giờ.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử. Lòng chàng trở nên nặng trĩu khi nhận thấy rằng cuộc sống của họ đã bị đảo lộn hết, và với một quyết định thật tự nhiên như thế này họ lại phải đong đo căn nặng nhẹ một cách tỉ mỉ, hơn là hồi hộp và vui vẻ chời đợi nó. Vĩnh Kỳ vuốt tóc nàng và nói:

- Chúng ta không nên phải có cuộc nói chuyện này. Chúng ta không nên phải hỏi là chúng ta có thể có một đứa con một cách an toàn không. Mọi thứ không nên như thế này, Tiểu Yến Tử ạ.

- Thiếp biết – nàng nhỏ nhẹ nói. – Nhưng mà chàng có muốn có một đứa con không?

- Một tiểu Tiểu Yến Tử lộng hành trong hoàng cung à? Ta nghĩ sớm muộn cả hoàng cung này sẽ bị thiêu trụi hết đó – Vĩnh Kỳ nói đùa. Tiểu Yến Tử không kìm được tiếng cười. Rồi, chàng nói, giọng nghiêm túc hơn, "Ta muốn. Ta muốn có một đứa con với nàng. Và ta biết nàng cũng muốn và ta muốn cho nàng toại nguyện."

- Vậy ngày mai chúng ta nói chuyện với Hồ Thái Y nhé?"

- Ừ - Vĩnh Kỳ gật đầu và ôm nàng vào lòng.

Sáng hôm sau, Hồ Thái Y được gọi tới Cảnh Dương Cung.

Tiểu Yến Tử không biết rằng câu trả lời của Hồ Thái Y sẽ làm nàng đau lòng hay hạnh phúc, nhưng nàng biết rằng nàng phải hỏi câu hỏi đó. Nàng cảm thấy can đảm hơn khi Vĩnh Kỳ nắm chặt tay nàng.

Nàng hít một hơi thật sâu rồi hỏi, như không còn dám nhìn thẳng mặt Hồ Thái Y:

- Chúng tôi muốn biết là có an toàn không nếu chúng tôi bắt đầu cân nhắc việc có một đứa con.

- Cho phép thần được nói thẳng - Hồ Thái Y nói, chỉ lộ một chút ít ngạc nhiên.

- Chuyện này liên quan tới sức khoẻ của Phúc tấn, ngài cứ nói thẳng. - Vĩnh Kỳ trả lời.

- Với tình trạng sức khoẻ của Ngũ Phúc tấn, đúng là sẽ có nhiều đại phu khuyên Phúc tấn không nên có con. Nhưng điều này không có nghĩa rằng Phúc tấn không thể sinh con. Nó chỉ có nghĩa rằng có nhiều nguy hiểm và rủi ro có thể đến nếu Phúc tấn mang thai và có nhiều đại phu sẽ không muốn phải đối mặt ới những rủi ro có thể xảy ra kia. Nhưng thần mạo muội xin nói điều này, nếu Phúc tấn cỏ thể sinh một đứa con khoẻ mạnh thì những ảnh hưởng tốt về mặt tinh thần và tâm lý sẽ, thần tin, có những ảnh hưởng tốt đến sức khoẻ của Phúc tấn sau này. Dù đã nói thế, như thần đã nói trước, vẫn có nhiều nguy hiểm cho Phúc tấn trong quá trình mang thai. Bệnh đa xơ cứng không phải là bệnh di truyền nên không có nguy cơ đứa trẻ sẽ bị truyền bệnh này. Tất nhiên, bây giờ sức khoẻ của Phúc tấn sẽ có những lúc yêu hơn thường lệ và nếu Phúc tấn mang thai, Phúc tấn sẽ thấy mình cảm thấy dễ mệt mỏi hơn thường và sẽ phải rất cẩn thận để không bị mất quá nhiều sức lực. Phúc tấn cũng sẽ phải rất cẩn thận tránh các loại bệnh tật khi mang thai vì bất cứ thứ bệnh gì cũng có nguy cơ có hại đến sức khoẻ của Phúc tấn và thai nhi. Thêm vào đó, bệnh tình của Phúc tấn cũng có thể làm cho Phúc tấn có nhiều nguy cơ sảy thai hơn bình thường. Điều nguy hiểm nhất trong quá trình mang thai đối với bất cứ người phụ nữ nào cũng là quá trình sinh con. Phúc tấn sẽ thấy rằng cả quá trình mang thai và sinh con sẽ khiến cho Phúc tấn mất rất nhiều sức lực. Dù thần không thể nói chắc chắn được, nhưng cũng có nhiều nguy cơ rằng sức khoẻ mà Phúc tấn mất đi trong quá trình này sẽ không lấy lại được và có khả năng nó sẽ rút ngắn thời gian Phúc tấn còn có thể sống được. Ngoài những nguy cơ có thể hoặch có thể không xảy ra này, thàn không có được lý do nào mà Phúc tấn không thể có con. Phúc tấn hoàn toàn có khả năng mang thai đủ chín tháng và sinh hạ một đứa trẻ khoẻ mạnh. Chỉ có việc đối mặt với những điều rủi rỏ trong quá trình mang thai là có chút nguy hiểm trong tình trạng sức khoẻ của Phúc tấn.

- Thế có nghĩa là ta có thể có con, chỉ cần phải sống sót được qua chín tháng đó? - Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi

Hồ Thái y cười khi nghe câu châm biếm của Tiểu Yến Tử. - Và thời gian bình phục sau đó, vâng. - Ông nói.

Đêm đó

Tiểu Yến Tử ném mình xuống giường và nhìn đăm đăm thẳng lên nóc giường. Vĩnh Kỳ cũng năm xuống cảnh nàng và nắm chặt lấy tay nàng.

- Ta cũng không biết cuộc nói chuyện đó với Thái y là tin tốt hay tin xấu. - Vĩnh Kỳ nói.

- Hồ Thái y có nói rằng nếu chúng ta quyết định có con thật, thì ông ấy sẽ cố gắng giúp mọi việc có tiển triển tốt đẹp mà. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói.

- Điều đó không làm cho mọi thứ kém nguy hiểm hơn. Tiểu Yến Tử, thật sự, ý nghĩ là có gì có thể làm tổn thương nàng, làm cho nàng đau đớn hoặch lấy đi nàng khỏi ta dù chỉ một ngày sớm hơn làm cho lòng ta đau nhói. Vì sự an nguy của nàng, vì sức khoẻ của nàng ta có thể mất gì cũng đáng. Vì hạnh phúc của nàng cũng thế. Nhưng bây giờ, ta lại phải đối mặt với hai thứ đều quan trọng như nhau với ta nhưng lại như hai cách hoàn toàn đối ngược nhau để có được chúng. Và thật sự là ta không biết phải làm gì.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn chàng một cách nghiêm túc. - Thiếp vẫn sẽ có thể hạnh phúc mà không có đứa con này mà. Chỉ cần có chàng trong cuộc đời đối với thiếp là quá đủ rồi.

- Nhưng mà nàng vẫn có ước muốn làm mẹ đó, đúng không? Và ta, ta cũng muốn điều đó, Tiểu Yến Tử à. Ta thật sự rất muốn có được một đứa con, được mang đến hạnh phúc cho nàng, cho nàng những gì nàng muốn có và giữ lại một phần của nàng bên ta khi ta phải mất nàng. - Vĩnh Kỳ kéo Tiểu Yến Tử vào lòng. - Nhưng ý nghĩ là nó có thể làm nàng yếu đi, để ta phải mất nàng một ngày sớm hơn...ta không biết ta có thể đối mặt được với điều đó không."

Họ ở bên nhau một thời gian dài như thế. Rồi Tiểu Yến Tử nhỏm dậy trên khửu tay và nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ. - Vĩnh Kỳ. Thiếp muốn có một đứa con. Thiếp biết nó có thể làm cho thiếp yếu hơn hoặc làm cho thiếp phải chết sớm hơn nhưng thiếp thà chỉ sống được một năm và hài lòng với việc thiếp đã làm được những gì thiếp muốn làm trong đời còn hơn là sống mười năm và luôn luôn nuối tiếc nhừng gì thiếp có thể có và tự dằn vặt mình vì đã không thể tự nắm lấy hạnh phúc chỉ vì sợ cái chết có thể đến sớm hơn. Thiếp nghĩ chúng ta đã hiểu được một điều rằng dù gì thì thiếp cũng sẽ chết; chỉ là bao giờ thôi. Ai mà biết được? Có khi dù chúng ta không có con đi nữa, thì cái bệnh này của thiếp vẫn có thể giết chết thiếp trong năm nay. Tất cả chúng ta biết bây giờ là những khả năng. Dù Hồ Thái y có dự đoán thiếp sống được ba năm hay năm năm đi nữa thì chúng ta làm sao biết chắc được dự đoán của ông ta sẽ thành? Thiếp không thể nhìn lại cuộc đời của thiếp và nuối tiếc điều gì, Vĩnh Kỳ. Thiếp phải tiếp tục sống một cuộc sống thực sự. Thiếp muốn mạo hiểm với tất cả vì với thiếp bây giờ, sống cũng là mạo hiểm lắm rồi. Chúng ta không thể để bệnh của thiếp điều khiển cuộc sống của chúng ta, và thiếp cũng không thể sống trong sự sợ hãi, tìm cái chết đằng sau lưng, vì đó không thể là một cuộc sống thực sự. Thiếp muốn có một cuộc sống của riêng mình, với những hạnh phúc của mình và những gì thiếp muốn làm.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn nàng một hồi lâu rồi bật cười.

- Chàng cười cái gì? - Tiểu Yến Tử nhăn mặt.

- Chỉ là chưa bao giờ ta thấy nàng đầy bụng triết lý như thế này. - Rồi chàng nói một cách nghiêm túc hơn. - Nàng biết là ta sẽ ở bên nàng dù chuyện gì xảy ra mà. Và cả ta cũng muốn có điều này mà.

- Với lại chàng cũng cần một người để kể cho nghe chuyện về thiếp sau khi thiếp chết, đúng không? - Tiểu Yến Tử nói với một nụ cười nhỏ trên môi. Vĩnh Kỳ đáp lại nụ cười của nàng mà trong lòng thật sự khó cười được.


	6. 6: Yêu

**Chapter 6: Yêu**

Một hôm, Vĩnh Kỳ trở về nhà sau buổi chầu sớm và thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đang ngồi trong thư phòng với một cuốn sách. Cảnh tượng này không giống nàng chút nào, vì thế mà Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ có thể đứng ở ngưỡng cửa thư phòng, nhìn nàng với ánh mắt không tin. Rồi chàng liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ. Ngoài kia, trời đang đẹp tuyệt, nắng rọi vào từ ngoài cửa sổ, và Tiểu Yến Tử đang ngồi trong nhà _ôm m__ột cu__ốn sách __ư?_

- Nàng đang làm cái gì đây? - Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi, không kìm tiếng tiếng cười.

- Đọc sách - Tiểu Yến Tử nhún vai, như chuyện này chẳng có gì là lạ.

- Đọc sách à? - Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi, vẫn với giọng không tin. Rồi chàng nhìn vào bìa cuốn sách và làm bộ phát hoảng. - Tiểu Yến Tử, đó làm một cuốn tuyển tập thơ Đường.

Tiểu Yến Tử lúc này mới ngước mắt lên khỏi trang sách và lườm chàng một cái.

- Thiếp biết điều đó mà, Vĩnh Kỳ. Thiếp không đến nỗi dốt như thế đâu.

- Và tại sao nàng lại ngồi đây đọc thơ? - Vĩnh Kỳ gặng hỏi và vẫn cảm thấy buồn cười.

- Thiếp làm bài Kỷ Sư phụ giao - Tiểu Yến Tử thản nhiên nói.

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ biết nhìn nàng, kinh ngạc.

- Để ta nói lại xem có đúng không nhé. Hôm nay trời nắng đẹp, và nàng đang tự nguyện ngồi trong nhà để học thơ Đường, cái nàng ghét nhất trên đời, thay vì ra ngoài chơi?

- Ừ - nàng đáp.

Vĩnh Kỳ không nói gì một hồi lâu vì quá ngạc nhiên. Cuối cùng, chàng lên tiếng trêu:

- Được rồi, cô là ai và cô đã làm gì vợ tôi?

- Tại sao việc thiếp ngồi học lại làm chàng ngạc nhiên đến thế? Chẳng phải từ trước tới nay chàng toàn cứ giục thiếp đi học à? - Tiểu Yến Tử cuối cùng cũng đặt cuốn sách trước và nói với giọng cứ thể như người đang có hành vi lạ lùng là Vĩnh Kỳ chứ không phải là nàng.

- Thì - thì - -Vĩnh Kỳ chả biết nói gì hơn. - Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng ghét nhất là phải học bài, và bây giờ nàng đang làm việc này một cách tự nguyện, thế mà nàng vẫn hỏi được là tại sao ta lại ngạc nhiên ư?

- Thiếp chỉ nghĩ thiếp đang giữ lời hứa với chàng - Tiểu Yến Tử nhún vai.

- Lời hứa nào?

- Thiếp đã từng hứa với chàng là sẽ vì chàng mà học thành ngữ, học thơ Đường. Khi thiếp hứa điều đó thiếp cứ ngỡ sẽ có cả cuộc đời để hoàn thành nó, và rõ ràng là giờ thiếp không có cả đời nữa...nên có lẽ thiếp nên bắt đầu từ bây giờ.

Mặc dù nàng vừa làm Vĩnh Kỳ phải nhớ tới cái sự thật mà chàng không muốn nhớ tới, Vĩnh Kỳ cười:

- Tiểu Yến Tử, ta chưa bao giờ bắt nàng phải giữ lời hứa đó.

Nàng phụng phịu:

- Chàng không nghĩ thiếp có thể giữ được nó à?

- Không phải thế, mà là ta không cần nàng phải giữ lời hứa đó. Nếu để hoàn thành lời hứa đó nàng sẽ không vui vẻ thì ta không muốn nàng phải làm thế.

- Và nếu thiếp thật sự muốn hoàn thành nó thì sao?

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn nàng và hỏi với giọng không tin:

- Nàng muốn học thành ngữ và thơ Đường?

- Đúng.

- Tại sao?

- Bởi vì...bởi vì thiếp không muốn bỏ lỡ những thứ như thế này. Thiếp muốn sống hết mình trong những ngày còn lại, và có thể nói những lời văn hay chữ tốt như chàng và Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang.

Giọng nàng có một cái gì đó rất buồn khi nói lên những điều này. Nhưng sự buồn bã đó chỉ có trong khoảnh khắc đó, rồi nàng ngước lên nhìn chàng và mỉm cười:

- Chàng giúp thiếp nhé?

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ có thể nhìn nàng và mỉm cười một lúc lâu. Rồi chàng hôn nhẹ lên trán nàng.

- Ta không bao giờ ngờ là sẽ có ngày nàng đề nghị ta dạy nàng thành ngữ với thơ Đường như nàng đã lên tiếng rồi thì ta có thể từ chối sao?

Khoảng một canh giờ sau, Vĩnh Kỳ cảm thấy trong khoảng thời gian nàng tự nguyện học đó, Tiểu Yến Tử đã học được nhiều hơn từ trước tới giờ gộp lại, khi nàng bị bắt học.

- Nàng không hẳn là một học sinh tồi khi tự nguyện học đâu. - Vĩnh Kỳ cười.

- Cũng có thể chàng là thầy giáo tốt hơn khi không có lời đe doạ phá bỏ hôn ước.

Vĩnh Kỳ giúp Tiểu Yến Tử xếp lại chồng giấy mà họ dùng để tập viết chữ và nói:

- Ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ là sẽ nàng sẽ lại có thể học được nhiều thành ngữ thế trong một ngày.

- Thế có phải hôm nay thiếp đã rất ngoan không? - Tiểu Yến Tử cười.

- Ừ, ngoan lắm. - Vĩnh Kỳ cũng cười theo.

- Thế chàng có nghĩ thiếp nên được thưởng không? - Nàng nói với giọng đùa cợt.

- Thưởng à? - Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi lại với nụ cười thích thú. - Ta nghĩ nên có chút bài tập ở nhà.

- Bài tập ở nhà? - Tiểu Yến Tử thốt lên với vẻ mặt khó chịu. - Vĩnh Kỳ, cái gì cũng vừa vừa phai phải thôi chứ. Dù sao thì đây cũng đã là ở nhà rồi, và thiếp đã làm bài, tức là đã xong xuôi hết rồi. Ý thiếp là chàng làm thế nào bảo Hoàng A Ma cho thiếp ra ngoài nhiều hơn ấy.

Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn nhìn nàng và cười cười:

- Ta đang nghĩ tới bài tập khác cơ.

- Bài tập gì? - Tiểu Yến Tử hỏi, giọng ngờ vực.

- Bài tập này.

Rồi Vĩnh Kỳ không để nàng trả lời mà kéo nàng vào lòng và hôn lên môi nàng.


	7. 7: Thiên ngôn vạn ngữ

**Chapter 7: Thiên ngôn v****ạn ng****ữ**

Ngày hôm đó, Tiểu Yến Tử thức giậy, cảm thấy chóng mặt và như là vừa ốm dậy. Khi nàng định trèo ra khỏi giường thì đã vấp ngã và chắc đã ngã xuống đất nếu khong phải có Vĩnh Kỳ đỡ.

"Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng có làm sao không?"

"Thiếp - thiếp không biết...thật sự là thiếp cảm thấy rất chóng mặt," nàng nói.

"Nàng nằm xuống đi, ta cho truyền thái y," Vĩnh Kỳ nói với giọng kiên quyết. Và không đợi cho nàng có thời gian phản đối, chàng đã nhanh chóng cho thái giám truyền thái y tới. Sau đó, Vĩnh Kỳ rời khỏi phòng để đi thay quần áo. Khi chàng quay lại và không mặc triều phục, Tiểu Yến Tử lên tiếng hỏi:

- Chàng không đi dự buổi chầu sớm à?

- Nàng không khoẻ ta làm sao mà đi được? - Vĩnh Kỳ nói và nhìn nàng với ánh mắt lo lắng. - Ta bảo Tiểu Quế Tử đi báo với Hoàng A Ma rồi.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhíu mày:

- Chàng không nên làm thế, người ta biết sẽ bảo là thiếp trả vờ để được chú ý hay là...dù sao thì Hoàng A Ma cũng cần chàng. Chàng cứ đi đi, thật đấy. Hồ Thái ý đến thì cũng chỉ bắt mạch cho thuốc rồi thuốc cũng vẫn sẽ đắng ngắt như thường thôi. Thiếp hứa là sẽ uống thuốc mà..."

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ mỉm cười, lắc đầu và cúi xuống hôn má nàng.

- Ta nghĩ không có ta trong một buổi sáng thì Hoàng A Ma vẫn sẽ sống được. Ta sẽ ở lại gặp Hồ Thái ý sau đó ta sẽ đến chỗ Hoàng A Ma. Dù sao thì nếu Hoàng A Ma cần, có phải ta phóng ngựa đi Mông Cổ đâu. Bây giờ nàng cần ta hơn Hoàng A Ma.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ kịp nở một nụ cười nhỏ trước khi có tiếng gõ cửa làm cắt ngang cuộc nói chuyện của họ và sau khi Vĩnh Kỳ lên tiếng, Hồ Thái y bước vào. Sau khi nghe Tiểu Yến Tử kể tình trạng sức khoẻ của nàng buổi sáng hôm đó, Hồ Thái y nghĩ ngợi một chút rồi liếc Vĩnh Kỳ và nói:

- Ngũ A ca, thần có thể nói chuyện riêng với Ngũ Phúc tấn một cút không ạ? - Vĩnh Kỳ gật đầu nhưng vẻ mặt lo lắng trên mặt chàng trở nên rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Thái ý vội vã nói thêm. - Xin Ngũ A ca đừng quá lo lắng, thần chỉ có vài câu hỏi mà có thể hơi tế nhị một chút.

Câu nói này của thái y cũng chẳng làm Vĩnh Kỳ yên tâm hơn được hơn chú nào và khoảng thời gian năm phút mà chàng đứng chờ ngoài cửa có vẻ kéo dài như năm canh giờ. Nhưng cuối thì Hồ Thái y cũng mở và mời chàng trở lại căn phòng. Tiểu Yến tử đang ngồi trên giường với vẻ mặt hồi hộp. Vĩnh Kỳ ngồi xuống canh nàng và nắm lấy tay nàng.

- Thưa Ngũ A ca, Ngũ Phúc tấn, theo sự chẩn đoán của thần thì Ngũ Phúc tấn đã có thai.

Câu nói của thái y thật đơn giản. Vĩnh Kỳ nghe rõ từng từ từng chữ nhưng việc tiếp thu được chúng có vẻ mất thời gian hơn. Chàng phải chớp mắt vài cái để xác định rõ là mình vẫn còn đang thức. Phải một lúc sau chàng mới thực sự tin được điều mà thái y vừa nói, và một nụ cười lớn nở trên môi chàng. Bên cạnh Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiểu Yến Tử cười một tiếng cười run run, tiếng cười có hạnh phúc pha trộn với cảm giác lo sợ. Vĩnh Kỳ nắm chặt tay nàng trong khi Hồ Thái y tiếp tục dặn dò Tiểu Yến Tử về sức khoẻ nàng trong thời gian mang thai. Sau đó, khi thái y vừa rời khỏi phòng, Vĩnh Kỳ đã quay sang ôm chặt lấy Tiểu Yến Tử.

- Tiểu Yến Tử, Tiểu Yến Tử tuyệt vời của ta.

Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể cùng chàng cười hạnh phúc. Vĩnh Kỳ áp hai tay vào má nàng và nâng cằm nàng lên để nàng nhìn chàng.

- Tiểu Yến Tử, thật sự ta vẫn không thể tin được...Có thật không? Chúng ta sẽ có một đứa con?

Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười và cầm lấy tay chàng đặt vào bụng mình. Nàng cũng đang thở gấp, như thể cái tin này cũng đã đến với nàng quá nhanh chóng và nàng chưa có đủ thời gian nhận thức được nó.

- Cả thiếp cũng chưa dám tin. Lạ thật! Một phần trong thiếp có cảm giác như có thể cảm thấy đứa bé trong bụng nhưng một phần khác lại chưa cảm thấy gì khác cả.

- Con của chúng ta! - Vĩnh Kỳ kéo nàng vào lòng và thì thầm vào tai nàng. - Làm thế nào mà chúng ta có thể đợi được bảy tháng nữa đây?

Tiểu Yến Tử bật cười.

- Bây giờ thiếp cũng hiểu được ý của Tử Vy khi cô ấy nói cô ấy đã cảm thấy vừa sưng sướng và sợ hãi thế nào khi biết tin cô ấy có thai. Vĩnh Kỳ, thật sự bây giờ thiếp rất vui nhưng thiếp cũng cảm thấy rất sợ...Chỉ ngồi đây nghe Hồ Thái y nói thôi mà thiếp tự nhiên nhận ra là có bao nhiêu chuyện có thể xảy ra...bảy tháng dài lắm...nếu...nhỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra thì sao? Nếu ...

Vĩnh Kỳ đặt một ngón tay lên môi nàng, chặn những lời nàng đang nói.

- Đừng nghĩ về những điều đó. Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi. Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau vượt qua những tháng tiếp theo này. Nàng yên tâm đi. Ta sẽ ở đây, ở bên nàng mà.

Tiểu Yến Tử úp mặt vào ngực chàng và lắng nghe nhịp đập của tim chàng. Trong lòng nàng lúc này đang tràn ngập quá nhiều những cảm xúc mạnh mẽ mà nàng chưa có đủ thời gian để phân biệt chúng gồm những cảm xúc gì. Có một cảm giác hạnh phúc đang bao trùm lấy nàng, mạnh mẽ đến nỗi nó làm nàng run lên. Nhưng bây giờ, khi giấc mơ của nàng đã thành sự thật, Tiểu Yến Tử không biết nàng sẽ phải đối mặt với tương lai thế nào. Nàng có thể có đứa con này không khi biết rõ là nàng sẽ không sống đủ lâu để thấy nó trưởng thành và lớn lên? Ý nghĩ là con nàng sẽ phải lớn lên mà không có nàng làm Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy đau hơn là nàng có thể tưởng tượng được. Nàng biết Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ không để đứa bé lớn lên mà không biết gì về nàng nhưng khi nghĩ đến việc nàng sẽ phải rởi bỏ cảm giác hạnh phúc này làm nàng muốn bật khóc.

Những giọt lệ đang lăn xuống má nàng trước khi nàng có thể nén lòng; may là Vĩnh Kỳ không thể nhìn thấy chúng. Nàng biết nếu thấy sự buồn bã pha lẫn hạnh phúc của nàng bây giờ, Vĩnh Kỳ cũng sẽ rất đau lòng. Nhưng dù không nhìn thấy nước mắt của nàng, chàng vẫn có thể cảm thấy nàng đang run lên trong vòng tay chàng. Chàng nhỏ nhẹ hỏi:

- Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng có sao không?

Tiểu Yến Tử im lặng một lúc lâu và không trả lời. Rồi dù nàng đã cố không nói điều này với Vĩnh Kỳ, nàng vẫn nói với giọng run run:

- Vĩnh Kỳ, chàng sẽ không để cho con chúng ta quên thiếp chứ?

Vĩnh Kỳ chợt hiểu ra tại sao Tiểu Yến Tử lại như nhiên im lặng như thế. Chàng chợt nhận ra rằng dù Tiểu Yến Tử đã rất muốn có đứa con này, và dù bây giờ nàng có hạnh phúc thế nào đi nữa, thì nỗi sợ hãi và nỗi đau khi biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra trong chỉ vài năm nữa thôi vần còn đó. Chàng đặt hai tay lên vai nàng và nhìn vào đôi mắt vẫn còn rưng rưng lệ của nàng.

- Tiểu Yến Tử, ta hứa với nàng là con chúng ta sẽ biết được mẹ nó là người tốt bụng, xinh đẹp và tuyệt vời đến thế nào.

Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười và Vĩnh Kỳ cúi xuống đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên trán nàng.

* * *

_Năm tháng sau_

Tiểu Yến Tử ngước lên từ trang sách nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ đang ngồi ở bàn giấy ở đầu kia của thư phòng viết một bản tấu chương cho Càn Long. Nàng mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng khi nhìn cách chàng nhíu mày lại khi đang tập trung. Nàng bỏ cuốn sách trong tay sang một bên để nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ. Nàng biết, những tháng qua, chàng đã luôn ở bên nàng, ủngh ộ nàng. Dù nàng đang rất chờ đợi đến ngày có thể được làm mẹ, kỳ thai nghén này làm nàng cảm thấy mệt mỏi hơn là căn bệnh của nàng trước kia. Và Vĩnh Kỳ là người đã phải gánh chịu đủ 'hậu quả'. Nhưng chàng không bảo giờ cảm thấy mệt mỏi khi phải nói với nàng là nàng luôn đẹp trong mắt chàng mỗi khi Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy tự ti về thân hình tròn hơn của mình.

Và bây giờ, trong tháng thứ bảy, Tiểu Yến Tử đang nóng lòng chờ đợi đứa bé trong bụng được sinh ra. Những lúc thế này, nàng cũng phải thừa nhận rằng những quy củ trong cung cũng có lúc có ích. Ít nhất thì trong cung nàng cũng có thể biết chắc được là sẽ có vú em giúp nàng chăm sóc đứa bé. Khi mới vào cung nàng đã khó lòng chấp nhận được việc thuê người ngoài vào chăm sóc con mình. Với nàng chuyện đó như thể là những người phụ nữ trong những nhà giàu có đang chạy trốn những trách nhiệm làm mẹ của mình và đấy chúng cho người khác. Nhưng có vẻ bây giờ chính nàng sẽ phải quên đi những lời chỉ trích của chính mình và chấp nhận là việc có một vú em để giúp nàng có nghĩa là nàng sẽ đỡ mệt hơn và sẽ có nhiều thời gian ở bên con hơn trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi có thể.

Tháng trước, Tử Vy vừa sinh một bé trai tên là Minh Quang, và đã nói với Tiểu Yến Tử việc có một vú em đã làm mọi việc trở nên dễ dàng và đỡ nặng nhọc hơn thế nào. Tất nhiên, gần đây, Tiểu Yến Tử không được gặp Tử Vy nhiều lắm, vì Tử Vy vẫn còn phải nghỉ ngơi sau khi sinh và chưa ra vào cung được nhiều. Còn Vĩnh Kỳ thì kiên quyết không cho Tiểu Yến Tử đi đâu một mình trong tình trạng của nàng, nhất là ra khỏi cung. Tiểu Yến Tử không nhớ lần cuối nàng đặt chân ra khỏi cung là bao giờ. Vĩnh Kỳ nhất định không cho nàng bước chân ra khỏi cửa mà không có người bảo vệ. Tiểu Yến Tử thì ghét nhất là việc phải đi đâu cũng có người bám theo sau, nên gần đây nàng thậm chí còn ít khỏi Cảnh Dương Cung. Nhưng ít ra trong cung Tiểu Yến Tử còn có Lệnh Phi và Tình Nhi, và dù nàng không đến được chỗ họ thì họ vẫn có thể đến thăm nàng một cách dễ dàng.

Dù không được bay nhảy thoải mái nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử cũng không thể trách Vĩnh Kỳ được. Dù sao thì việc cãi nhau với Vĩnh Kỳ về chuyện này cũng hoàn toàn vô ích. Nhưng nàng hiểu rõ là việc Vĩnh Kỳ lo sợ nhất, cái chính nàng cũng lo sợ nhất, bây giờ, là mất nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử hiểu hơn ai hết là giờ đây Vĩnh Kỳ sống trong trạng thái thấp thỏm chờ đợi cái chết của nàng. Nàng biết, dù họ đã hứa là sống cuọc sống bình thường, nhưng nỗi lo đó luôn tồn tại, luôn ở đó, dù họ không nói gì với nhau về nó.

Lúc này Vĩnh Kỳ ngẩng đầu lên và mỉm cười với nàng. Đã từ lâu rồi Tiểu Yến Tử không còn phải tự hỏi liệu chàng có thật sự yêu nàng khong và tại sao chàng lại chọn nàng trong khi chàng có thể có bao nhiêu người con gái khác hơn nàng ở mọi mặt. Nhưng giờ, điều nàng chắc chắn hơn bao giờ hết, đó là trong trái tim chàng chỉ có hình ảnh của nàng. Và nàng cảm thấy trong lòng tràn ngập niềm vui ngọt ngào khi điều này. Nàng không biết làm thế nào mà nàng trở nên may mắn thế nhưng nàng sẽ luôn cảm ơn ông trời dã đưa hai người đến với nhau.

Lúc này, Vĩnh Kỳ đặt bút xuống và đi đến chỗ nàng ngồi và ngồi xuống cạnh nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử nắm lấy tay chàng và hôn từng đốt tay chàng. Vĩnh Kỳ đặt một tay lên bụng nàng và cúi xuống hôn lên môi nàng.

- Cảm ơn chàng. - Tiểu Yến Tử thì thầm và gục đầu vào dưới cằm chàng. Nàng thích nhất là những thời khắc như thế này, khi có thể ở bên chàng, trong sự ấm áp của vòng tay chàng.

- Sao lại cảm ơn ta? - Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi.

- Chàng đã ở bên thiếp suốt những tháng qua. Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp biết những tháng qua sống với thiếp không phải là dễ chịu gì. Nhưng chàng không kêu ca gì cả.

Vĩnh Kỳ cười:

- Dù sao thì cũng một phần là 'tại ta' đúng không? - Nhưng rồi chàng nói với giọng nghiêm túc hơn. - Nhưng đó một cái giá rẻ để trả cho hạnh phúc mà chúng ta đang chờ đợi, Tiểu Yến Tử à. Ta không thể đợi được đến khi đứa bé này ra đời. Ngay cả bây giờ nhiều khi ta vẫn thấy điều này thật lạ. Chỉ hai tháng nữa thôi chúng ta sẽ có con và ta vẫn chưa thể quen được với điều này.

- Thiếp đoán là thiếp thấy điều này dễ tin hơn vì chính thiếp phải trải qua nó. - Tiểu Yến Tử cười. Rồi nàng tựa vào vòng tay Vĩnh Kỳ và thở dài một cách mãn nguyện. - Nhưng nhiều khi thiếp cũng thấy sợ. Thật sự là thiếp rất sợ...Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp không biết là mình có thể...qua được hết không. Thiếp vẫn mong muốn có đứa bé này nhưng mà...thiếp thật sự vẫn sợ.

- Nàng có thấy sợ hơn không nếu ta nói với nàng là ta cũng rất sợ? Ta cứ nghĩ đến ngày đó, ta sẽ phải làm thế nào để chịu được cái cảm giác hồi hộp đó.

Họ không nói gì trong một lúc lâu. Rồi đột nhiên Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi:

- Có đau không?

- Cái gì? Có con à?

- Không, ta biết chuyện đó thì có. Việc có thai ấy.

- Không. Đó là một cảm giác thật sự lạ lùng. Cứ như là có gì râm ran trong bụng. Thật khó tin là có một sinh mạng bé nhỏ đang ngày ngày lớn lên trong thiếp, nhưng đó lại là một điều thật sự tuyệt vời. Nhiều khi thiếp cứ ngỡ có thể nghe được nhịp đập của tim của đứa bé. Thiếp không bao giờ nghĩ sẽ có thể yêu ai như yêu chàng như thiếp nghĩ chàng sắp có người cạnh tranh rồi đấy. - Nàng nói với giọng diễu cợt.

Vĩnh Kỳ cười:

- Ta nghĩ là ta có thể chấp nhận có một đứa trẻ sơ sinh cạnh tranh với ta. Nhất là khi ta sẽ quá bận cũng yêu nó như nàng để để bụng. Dù sao thì suốt thời gian này ta đã có nàng bên ta rồi, phải không?

Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười và nắm chặt lấy tay chàng.

- Vình Kỳ, sau này dù có chuyện gì xảy ra, hãy nhớ là thiếp rất yêu chàng. Thiếp thật sự không biết đã làm gì để xứng đáng được chàng yêu thế này nhưng thiếp sẽ không bao giờ hối hận có chàng trong cuộc đời.

Vĩnh Kỳ hôn nhẹ lên tóc nàng. - Ta yêu nàng lắm, Tiểu Yến Tử, nàng biết không. Nhiều hơn là ta có thể nói với nàng.

- Thiếp biết mà.


	8. 8: Mang tên thiên sứ

**Chapter 8: Mang tên thiên s****ứ**

Vĩnh Kỳ biết chàng đang nên lắng nghe những gì Càn Long đang nói. Chàng đang ở Càn Thanh Cung. Buổi chầu sớm đã kết thúc nhưng Càn Long đã giữ chàng lại, và dù chàng có ở lại nhưng đầu óc chắc chắn không phải là đang tập trung vào những gì cha mình đang nói. Mấy hôm nay Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy không khoẻ và chàng đang nóng lòng muốn trở về Cảnh Dương Cung với nàng. Nhưng chàng cũng biết dù giờ chàng có muốn ở bên Tiểu Yến Tử thế nào thì chàng vẫn còn có các trách nhiệm khác không thể bỏ qua môt bên được.

- Vĩnh Kỳ! - Càn Long gọi, làm Vĩnh Kỳ giật mình ngước lên.

- Hoàng A Ma - xin Hoàng A Ma tha lỗi cho con - Vĩnh Kỳ ấp ung một lúc trước khi Càn Long ngắt lời chàng.

- Thôi được rồi, Vĩnh Kỳ. Trầm có thể thấy là hôm nay con không được tập trung cho lắm, và cũng dễ hiểu thôi. Con có thể về đi. Nói với Tiểu Yến Tử là chiều nay trẫm sẽ qua.

Vĩnh Kỳ đứng dậy và không nén được nụ cười.

- Tạ ơn Hoàng A Ma. Vĩnh Kỳ cáo lui.

Càn Long chỉ biết cười thầm, nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ vội vã bước ra khỏi căn phòng và lắc đầu.

Vĩnh Kỳ đi nhanh ra khỏi Càn Thanh Cung và vội vã đi về phía Cảnh Dương Cung. Chàng đi vội đến nỗi chàng đã không thấy có một người đang đi về phía chàng đến khi suýt nữa đâm vào người đó. Là một Tiểu Thuận Tử đang thở hổn hển, nói với chàng là chàng cần về Cảnh Dương Cung ngay lập tức. Sắc mặt nhợt nhạt của Tiểu Quế Tử làm Vĩnh Kỳ cảm thấy lo lắng và không đợi nghe thêm gì nữa, Vĩnh Kỳ chạy một mạch về nhà. Chàng chạy về phía phòng ngủ và suýt nữa đâm vào Minh Nguỵêt ở hành lang.

- Ngũ A ca! - Minh Nguyệt reo lên khi nhìn thấy chàng. - Cảm ơn trời là Ngũ A ca đã về. Phúc tấn sắp sinh rồi ạ. Chúng nô tai đã cho truyền thái y và bà đỡ và cũng đá báo cho Tử Vy Cách cách và Lệnh phi Nương nương.

Họ bước vào phòng ngủ và Vĩnh Kỳ đi nhanh đến bên giường nơi Tiểu Yến Tử đang nằm và nắm lấy tay nàng. Cả người nàng nóng hổi và những giọt mồ hôi lăn trên mặt nàng. Khi cảm thấy chàng ở bên, Tiểu Yến Tử quay mặt về phía chàng và mở mắt ra.

- Vình Kỳ, ôi Vĩnh Kỳ, đừng bỏ thiếp. Ở bên thiếp... - nàng nói như không ra hơi và nắm chặt lấy tay chàng. Nàng nhíu mày lại với từng cơn đau.

Trước khi Vĩnh Kỳ có thể trả lời, có tiếng thông báo Lệnh phi đến và bà vội và bước vào phòng. Lệnh phi nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử một cái và khi thấy là nàng đang sốt cao, đã bắt đầu hỏi Minh Nguyệt Thái Hà về tình hình Tiểu Yến Tử với giọng lo lắng.

Vẻ mặt của Lệnh phi và cơn sốt của Tiểu Yến Tử càng làm cho Vĩnh Kỳ lo hơn, và chàng ngồi xuống mép giường cạnh nàng. Chàng cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên bờ trán nóng hổi của nàng.

- Tiểu Yến Tử, ta đây. Ta sẽ ở bên nàng, sẽ không sao đâu. Nàng nói gì với ta đi.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn chàng, và Vĩnh Kỳ có thể thấy là nàng đang rất sợ. Chàng cố cho tiếng thở của chính mình nhẹ nhàng lại và không để lộ vẻ măt hốt hoảng như đang cảm thấy trong lòng. Chàng không muốn nàng phải lo lắng vè chàng nữa.

- Thiếp sợ lắm. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói với giọng yếu ớt. - Thiếp có linh cảm rất xấu. Vĩnh Kỳ, Vĩnh Kỳ, hãy hứa với thiếp một chuyện. Hãy hứa với thiếp là nếu đứa bé qua được hôm này mà thiếp không qua được...hãy hứa với thiếp chàng sẽ là một người cha tốt của nó. Dù việc gì xảy ra với thiếp đi nữa!

Lời nói của nàng làm chàng cảm thấy hoảng hốt thật sự và chàng không thể kìm nén được điều nay trên sắc mặt. Tiểu Yến Tử chưa bao giờ bi quan như thế.

- Ta hứa, ta hứa. Nhưng mà Tiểu Yến Tử, sẽ không có chuyện gì xảy ra với nàng đâu. Mọi việc sẽ ổn thôi! - Chàng không biết là chàng đang thuyết phục nàng hay thuyết phục chính mình.

Đúng lúc đó, Hồ Thái y và bà đỡ đến nơi và Lệnh phi đặt tay lên vai chàng và bảo chàng ra khỏi phòng.

- Nhưng... - Vĩnh Kỳ nắm chặt lấy tay Tiểu Yến Tử hơn.

- Vĩnh Kỳ, đi nào. Sẽ tốt hơn nếu con đợi ở ngoài. Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ không sao đâu. - Lệnh phi nói và kiên quyết kéo chàng ra khỏi phòng.

Vĩnh Kỳ đặt một nụ hôn cuối lên má Tiểu Yến Tử, nói nhỏ với nàng là chàng yêu nàng rồi để Lệnh phi đưa ra khỏi phòng. Trước khi Lệnh phi có thể quay lại căn phòng, Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn bà với ánh mắt khẩn cấp.

- Cô ấy sẽ không sao chứ? Nương nương, Nương nương hãy nói cho con biết là cô ấy sẽ không sao...là cơn sốt cũng là bình thường thôi...

Lệnh phi nhìn bộ mặt lo lắng của Vĩnh Kỳ một lúc, như thể đang nghĩ ngợi, rồi nói:

- Vĩnh Kỳ, ta sẽ không nói dối con. Ta biết chắc Hồ Thái y đã bàn chuyện này với cả hai con rồi, là với bệnh của Tiểu Yến Tử thì việc sinh con sẽ có nhiều nguy hiểm hơn. Cơn sốt không...thật sự là bình thường, và dù có bình thường thì lần sinh đầu tiên vẫn là khó nhất. Ta không biết được mọi việc sẽ thế nào...nhưng ta hứa với con là chúng ta sẽ cố gắng hết sức.

Lúc đó, Tử Vy và Nhĩ Khang cũng vừa bước vào. Tử Vy nhìn bộ mặt lo lắng của Vĩnh Kỳ và siết chặt tay chàng một cái trước khi bước vào phòng với Tiểu Yến Tử.

- Ta phải vào trong. - Lệnh phi nói. - Vĩnh Kỳ, còn đi ngồi đâu đó với Nhĩ Khang. Ta biết sẽ khó khăn nhưng đó sẽ là điều tốt nhất cho Tiểu Yến Tử. Nhĩ Khang -

- Nương nương cứ vào đi, con sẽ lo cho huynh ấy. - Nhĩ Khang nói. Rồi chàng nắm lấy cánh tay Vĩnh Kỳ và kéo chàng vào thư phòng. - Vĩnh Kỳ, đi thôi, vào thư phòng.

Trong khi Nhĩ Khang đóng cửa phòng thư phòng lại, Vĩnh Kỳ bắt đầu bước đi từ đầu này đến đầu kia của căn phòng và trở lại, cố gắng dứt bỏ được cảm giác lo lắng tột đỉnh trong lòng.

- Huynh đi mãi thế làm cho sàn nhà mòn cả đi đấy. - Nhĩ Khang cố gắng đùa, dù biết là Vĩnh Kỳ không hề có hứng cho những trò như thế. Vĩnh Kỳ dừng bước đủ lâu để lườm Nhĩ Khang một cái trước khi lại tiếp bước. Nhưng rồi sau một lúc, chàng nghĩ có thể Nhĩ Khang nói có lý và cố ngồi xuống ghế đợi, nhưng rồi cảm thấy không thể chịu đựng được. Chàng lắc đầu, ức chế, và lại bắt đầu đi lại quanh phòng.

* * *

Đã ba canh giờ - không, bốn canh giờ - Vĩnh Kỳ tự sửa - từ khi chàng về nhà và thấy Tiểu Yến Tử đau đớn thế. Lệnh phi đã sai hoàn toàn. Việc phải ngồi đây đợi với Nhĩ Khang không hề khó khăn. Đây chỉ là sự tra tấn đau đớn nhất. Nhất là khi chàng có thể nghe thấy từng tiếng kêu đau đớn của Tiểu Yến Tử. Vĩnh Kỳ không thể tưởng tượng làm thế nào mà cha chàng có thể trải qua cảnh tượng này nhiều lần như thế. Nhưng dù sao thì - chàng nghĩ - cha chàng cũng không phải ở trong cùng một ngôi nhà mỗi khi con ông được sinh ra.

Cơ hội sống sót của Tiểu Yến Tử cũng không làm chàng yên tâm được chút nào, vì cơ hội đó quá nhỏ. Giờ, khi bị nhốt trong thư phòng, Vĩnh Kỳ tự hỏi họ có phải đã đúng không khi quyết định có đứa con này. Chàng biết Tiểu Yến Tử nói nàng muốn sống cuộc sống của nàng, dù chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa, nhưng một phần ích kỷ trong chàng cứ nghĩ nếu họ không quyết định thế này, chàng sẽ có thể chắc chắn là nàng sẽ còn ở bên chàng một thời gian lâu hơn nữa. Chàng cứ nghĩ về lúc đó - khi Tiểu Yến Tử bắt chàng hứa vì chính nàng cũng sợ là nàng sẽ chết. Giờ, chàng đang chờ đợi có ai sẽ nói với chàng nỗi lo đó đã trở thành sự thật. Nỗi lo sợ này đâu phải là giờ chàng mới cảm thấy, mà nó đã tồn tại từ bao tháng nay, và họ luôn biết nó đang lơ lửng trên đầu họ.

Trong những giờ hai người họ phải ở trong căn phòng này, Vĩnh Kỳ đã nói nhiều hơn là chàng có thể nhớ được, nói hết với Nhĩ Khang những nỗi lo của mình. Nhĩ Khang thì không bình luận gì cả, chỉ để cho Vĩnh Kỳ nói. Cũng là một cái tốt - Vĩnh Kỳ nghĩ - vì chắc hẳn hôm nay mình đã nói nhiều hơn hết lúc nào khác trong đời. Chàng đã không thể ăn được gì khi bữa trưa đến nhưng Nhĩ Khang vẫn bảo người hầu để thức ăn lại trong phòng để cố gắng thuyết phục Vĩnh Kỳ ăn một chút gì đó. Vĩnh Kỳ biết Càn Long chắc đang ở đâu đó ở ngoài đại sảnh nhưng chàng không thể đối mặt với ai khác trong lúc này.

Chàng đứng tựa vào chiếc bàn và nhắm mắt lại một lúc. Hình ảnh Tiểu Yến Tử trong cơn đau hiện ra trước mắt chàng. Và cứ như có gì đó vừa vỡ tan trong chàng và chàng đứng thẳng người dậy.

- Ta không thể chịu đựng được thế này nữa. - chàng nói với Nhĩ Khang và rồi sải bước ra khỏi thư phòng, vào phòng ngủ, mặc kệ Nhĩ Khang đang gọi lại đằng sau.

Chàng cũng không để ý tới những lời phản đối của những người trong phòng mà đến thẳng chỗ chiếc giường, nơi Tiểu Yến Tử nằm với vẻ mặt mệt mỏi. Nhưng khi trông thấy chàng, trông nàng có vẻ nhẹ người đi một chút. Chàng nắm lấy tay nàng và hôn vào lòng bàn tay nàng.

Tất nhiên là mọi người trong phòng đều phản đối sự có mặt của chàng, đến khi Lệnh phi lên tiếng:

- Thôi để Ngũ A ca ở lại, sẽ tốt hơn cho Phúc tấn. Dù sao lúc này cũng không phải lúc bận tâm lễ nghĩa.

Một ngà và một đêm đó là thời gian mà cả hai người sẽ không bao giờ quên được. Vĩnh Kỳ đã ở bên nàng suốt thời gian đó và nắm chặt lấy tay chàng. Mỗi khi một cơn đau bao trùm lấy nàng, nàng siết chặt lấy tay Vĩnh Kỳ, đến nỗi sau một lúc, móng tay nàng đã đâm vào lòng bàn tay chàng, làm chảy máu. Nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ không để ý tới cái đau ê ẩm ở lòng bàn tay, vì chàng biết nó chỉ nhỏ bằng một phần rất nhỏ những gì Tiểu Yến Tử đang phải chịu đựng.

Tất cả mọi người đều cảm thấy $nhẹ nhõm khi một tiếng khóc vang lên trong màn đêm và Tiểu Yến Tử sinh hạ một bé gái. Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ có thể thở phào một cái trước khi ngất đi vì quá mệt mỏi. Về phần Vĩnh Kỳ, chàng đợi đến khi biết rõ rằng Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ không sao và con gái chàng hoàn toàn khoẻ mạnh rồi mới đồng ý ra khỏi phòng để mọi người dọn dẹp. Chàng tựa người vào cánh cửa phòng vừa khép lại sau lưng và thở phào. Cả đời chàng chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mệt mỏi nhưng lại hạnh phúc như thế. Tiểu Yến tử sẽ ổn, và họ đã có một đứa con gái. Chàng đã được làm cha.

Ý nghĩ đó dần thấm vào chàng và một nụ cười lớn nở trên môi chàng. Chỉ đến khi Tử Vy nắm lấy cánh tay chàng để đỡ chàng khỏi ngã thì Vĩnh Kỳ mới nhận ra chàng đã cả ngày không ăn uống gì.

- Vĩnh Kỳ, huynh nên để thái y xem tay huynh thế nào rồi ăn chút gì và đi ngủ đi. Trông huynh mệt lắm. - Tử Vy nhẹ nhàng nói. Lệnh phi đã ra ngoài để kể tin với Nhĩ Khang. Chắc Nhĩ Khang cũng đã thiếp đi ngoài đại sảnh.

- Muội cũng thế còn gì. - Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn Tử Vy và mỉm cười.

- Ừ. - Tử Vy thở dài, nhưng nàng đang cười. - Vậy hai người định đặt tên cho bé là gì?

- Bảo Châu. - Vĩnh Kỳ cười. - Tên con gái dễ chọn hơn tên con trai. Ít giới hạn hơn.

- Tất nhiên rồi. Vĩnh Kỳ, con bé xinh quá.

- Cả Tiểu Yến Tử nữa. - Vĩnh Kỳ cười.

Tử Vy cũng bật cười theo.

- Ừ.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhắm mắt lại một lúc, rồi đứng thẳng lên. Chàng bất giác ôm Tử Vy một cái.

- Cảm ơn muội, Tử Vy.

Tử Vy mỉm cười. Rồi khi Vĩnh Kỳ buông nàng ra, nàng nói:

- Thôi, huynh đi đi. Vào với Bảo Châu một lúc rồi đi ngủ nhé. Trông huynh như là có thể đứng đây ngủ luôn đấy. Muội nghĩ chắc huynh sẽ ngủ đến tối mai mất.

- Ta chỉ sợ vào nhìn thấy Bảo Châu rồi ta không dứt ra được nữa. Cả muội và Nhĩ Khang cũng nên về nghỉ đi. Hay là ở luôn lại đây, ta nghĩ hai người sẽ không đủ sức về đến nhà đâu.

* * *

Tử Vy đã đoán sai. Dù lúc chàng đi ngủ là mặt trời đã bắt đầu lên, Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ ngủ được đến trưa ngày hôm đó. Khi chàng dậy thì Nhĩ Khang và Tử Vy vẫn chưa thức. Đáng lẽ chàng cũng muốn chờ họ để cùng ăn trưa nhưng rồi vì cả ngày hôm trước không ăn gì cả, cuối cùng chàng quyết định ăn trước.

Sau đó, khi chàng bước vào phòng Tiểu Yến Tử thì thấy nàng vẫn thiếp đi trên giường và Tình Nhi đang ở đó với Bảo Châu trong vòng tay. Khi nghe thấy chàng bước vào phòng, Tình Nhi nhìn lên và mỉm cười.

- Muội đến với Lão Phật gia. Lão Phật gia ở đây cả buối sáng nhưng không muốn gọi huynh dậy. Lão Phật gia nói muội có thể ở lại. Hôm qua Người nhất định không cho muội sang. Huynh sao rồi?

- Tốt hơn hôm qua. Hôm qua chắc hẳn phải là ngày dài nhất trong cuộc đời ta.

- Nhưng giờ tất cả đều đáng giá đúng không? Đây, muội bế con bé cũng được lâu rồi, - Tình Nhi cười - và muội đoán là hôm qua huynh chưa có nhiều thời gian để bế nó.

Vĩnh Kỳ đỡ lấy con gái từ tay Tĩnh Nhi. Và lòng chàng tự nhiên trào dâng những cảm xúc dạt dào, cứ như thể đến giờ chàng mới thực sự nhận thức được đây chính là con gái chàng.

- Ta chỉ thắc mắc...nó thật sự nhỏ thế này sao?

Tĩnh Nhi bật cười.

- Chính ra Lệnh phi nói nó thế là không đến nỗi bé đâu. Trông con bé giống huynh lắm.

- Nhưng với đôi mắt của Tiểu Yến Tử. - Vĩnh Kỳ nói khi đúng lúc này, Bảo Châu mở đôi mắt bé nhỏ. Nó nhìn chàng với ánh mắt chăm chú và hiếu kỳ đến nối chàng cũng phải tự hỏi không hiểu thế này có phải tự nhiên không. Nhưng rồi, một nụ cười nở trên đôi môi xinh xắn. Vĩnh Kỳ cũng mỉm cười, và một tình yêu thương dâng lên trong chàng, mạnh mẽ hơn và ấm áp hơn là chàng từng tưởng tượng. - Muội biết không, đôi mắt đó, đó là cái đã đưa ta đến với Tiểu Yến Tử. Ta đã yêu đôi mắt đó đầu tiên. Và mỗi lần nhìn vào mắt Tiểu Yến Tử, là một lần ta lại yêu nàng lại lần nữa.

- Và bây giờ, xem ra huynh sẽ có thể có đôi mắt đó bên huynh lâu hơn một chút... - Tình Nhi nói nhỏ, giọng xa vời. Vĩnh Kỳ đưa ánh mắt lên từ khuôn mặt Bảo Châu để nhìn nàng. Chàng chợt hiểu Tình Nhi đang nói đến cái gì khi thấy ánh mắt chơt buồn bã của nàng. Tự nhiên, chính chàng cũng cảm thấy nghẹn ngào và chàng nhắm mặt lại, cố giữ lấy bình tĩnh, dù trong lòng càng vẫn còn bao cảm xúc bị đảo ngược lộn xộn từ đêm hôm trước. Chàng cúi xuống, và đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên trán Bảo Châu, hít sâu mùi hương ngọt ngào đến lạ lùng của bé.

Tình Nhi nhìn ra chỗ khác, vì nàng biết nếu nàng nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ, chắc nàng sẽ bật khóc.

- Muội xin lỗi, đáng ra muội không nên nhắc...

- Chúng ta vẫn đang chạy trốn sự thực...nhưng...

- Không thể. Không thể phủ nhận, dù tất cả chúng ta đều đáng cố gắng...

- Không.

Họ đứng im lặng một chút, đến khi Tình Nhi chợt lên tiếng.

- Thôi, muội để huynh ở lại đây nhé, muội đi xem Nhĩ Khang và Tử Vy dậy chưa. Có gì thì huynh cứ gọi nhé.

Vĩnh Kỳ gật đầu và Tình Nhi bước ra khỏi phòng. Khi này, Tiểu Yến Tử bắt đầu tỉnh dậy. Vĩnh Kỳ nhẹ nhàng đặt Bảo Châu vào chiếc nôi cạnh giường và quay sang Tiểu Yến Tử, nắm lấy tay nàng.

- Chào buổi sáng. - Vĩnh Kỳ cúi xuống hôn nàng. - Nàng cảm thấy thế nào rồi?

- Vẫn còn là buổi sáng sao?

- Đúng ra là trưa rồi. Nàng sao rồi?

- Mệt. Nhưng hạnh phúc.

Vĩnh Kỳ ngồi xuống trên mép giường. Lúc này Tiểu Yến Tử mới để ý bàn tay băng bó của chàng.

- Tay chàng sao vậy?

- Không có gì, chỉ bị xước nhẹ thôi.

Tiểu Yến Tử trông không tin tí nào.

- Thật đấy, từ móng tay nàng mà ra đấy. - Chàng mỉm cười.

- Ôi, thiếp xin lỗi! Đáng lẽ chàng không nên tiếp tục nắm tay thiếp thế nếu thiếp làm chàng đau. - Tiểu Yến Tử trách.

- Tiểu Yến Tử, ta đau làm sao được bằng nàng đêm qua. Ta yêu nàng, ta yêu nàng vì nàng đã phải trải qua tất cả. Nàng tuyệt lắm.

- Con bé đâu rồi?

- Đây. Lúc nãy nó còn thức, nhưng giờ ta nghĩ nó thiếp đi rồi.

- Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp muốn bế con.

Vĩnh Kỳ bế Bảo Châu từ chiế nôi lại chỗ Tiểu Yến Tử và đặt bé vào vòng tay Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng phải cắn chặt môi và nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Bảo Châu. Mắt nàng ướt nhoà.

- Ôi Vĩnh Kỳ...con bé...

- Thật hoàn hảo. - Vĩnh Kỳ ngồi cạnh nàng và cúi xuống gần nàng. - Thật tuyệt vời, phải không nàng? Chúng ta đã làm nên chuyện này, chúng ta đã làm ra nó.

- Thật...Thiếp chưa bao giờ nghĩ sẽ có cảm giác như thế này. Vĩnh Kỳ, thật là một cảm giác thật sự tuyệt vời...

- Ta biết.

Đột nhiên nàng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn chàng với ánh mắt lo lắng.

- Chàng không thất vọng chứ, vì nó là con gái?

Vĩnh Kỳ mỉm cười, lắc đầu và hôn lên tóc nàng.

- Ôi Tiểu Yến Tử, ta sẽ không đổi nó lấy bất cứ gì trên đời này đâu. Dù sao thì nó cũng có đôi mắt của nàng, và đó là cái ta yêu nhất ở nàng, nên ta cũng không có lý do để kêu ca.

- Thật à?

- Thật, ta thấy rồi.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn đứa bé trong vòng tay một hồi lâu rồi nói với giọng gần như không tin.

- Nó là con chúng ta, Vĩnh Kỳ, con gái bé bỏng của chúng ta. Trời ơi...

- Ta biết mà. Thật sự lần đầu bế nó, thật sự là một cảm giác khó tả...Không thể tin được...

Tiểu Yến Tử thở dài. Vĩnh Kỳ chau mày khi thấy sắc mặt nàng đột ngột thay đổi.

- Sao vậy?

- Chắc Lão Phật gia cũng vui vì nó là con gái.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhướn mày lên nhìn nàng.

- Vì nếu Hoàng A Ma muốn phong chàng làm thái tử thì sẽ phải đi cưới vợ khác cho chàng để có con trai. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói với giọng mỉa mai.

- Thế thì ta chúc cả hai người bọn họ may mắn vì điều đó sẽ không xảy ra.

- Vĩnh Kỳ... - Tiểu Yến Tử bắt đầu nói, nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ lập tức ngắt lời nàng.

- Không, Tiểu Yến Tử. Chúng ta không nói chuyện này bây giờ có được không? Cho chúng ta tận hưởng cảm giác được ở bên Bảo Châu lúc này, trước khi có bao nhiêu người đến chúc mừng. Ta không muốn nghĩ tới những chuyện khác.

Tiểu Yến Tử thở dài, nhưng rồi nàng mỉm cười.

- Thiếp yêu chàng. Hôm qua thiếp không có cơ hội nói với chàng và thật sự thiếp đã tưởng là sẽ không có cơ hội nữa. Nhưng thật sự là thiếp rất yêu chàng

- Ta biết. Nhưng tất cả đều đã ổn, phải không? Chúng ta đều sống sót...và ta thật cảm ơn ông trời vì điều đó.


	9. 9: Câu chuyện trời mưa

**Chapter 9: Câu chuy****ện tr****ời m****ưa**

Trong vòng sáu năm sau, cuộc sống dường như trở lại bình thường ở Cảnh Dương Cung. Mặc dù Tiểu Yến Tử đã phải mất một thời gian để hồi phục sức khoẻ sau khi sinh Bảo Châu, dần dần nàng cũng khoẻ lại. Điều làm cho tất cả các thái y đều kinh ngạc là bệnh tình của Tiểu Yến Tử đã nằm im lìm trong vài năm sau khi Bảo Châu được sinh ra. Cái năm năm mà Hồ Thái Y dự đoán cho Tiểu Yến Tử đến rồi đi, rồi bảy năm. Chỉ đến mùa xuân trước sinh nhật thứ sáu của Bảo Châu là bệnh tình của Tiểu Yến Tử có dấu hiệu trở lại. Nhưng lần này nó lại trở lại nặng hơn bao giờ hết.

o00o000o00o0

Cả nhóm bọn họ đang ngồi quanh một cái bàn ở một góc Hội Tân Lầu. Lâu lắm rồi tất cả mới có dịp gặp nhau như thế này nên cả căn bàn rộn tiếng cười nói. Tiểu Yến Tử chỉ biết ngồi nhìn những cuộc nói chuyện quanh mình mà không hề góp chuyện như thường ngày. Giờ đây nàng mới thấy thật là phi thường khi một nhóm người như bọn họ lại có thể tìm đến với nhau và trở thành bạn bè tri kỷ như thế này. Nàng tự hỏi không phải có phải là ông trời đã sắp xếp tất cả. Đúng rồi, nếu năm xưa không phải nàng tình cờ đi ăn trộm đúng căn nhà của nhà họ Trịnh đó, nàng đâu có gặp một cô gái trẻ sắp tự tử để tránh phải bị ép hôn. Rồi nàng sẽ không đóng giả cô dâu thay Trịnh tiểu thư kia và chắc sẽ không bao giờ gặp được Tử Vy và Kim Toả. Và tất cả những chuyện này sẽ không thể xảy ra. Tình cờ ư? Có thể thế chăng? Nàng tin nó là duyên phận.

Và rồi bây giờ...mười năm rồi...mười năm sau, họ vẫn ở đây, bên nhau, ai nấy cũng thành đôi. Tiêu Kiếm và Tình Nhi đều đã say nhau như điếu đổ từ lần gặp đầu tiên. Chỉ hơn một năm sau hôn lễ của Tiểu Yến Tử, đôi này cũng thành thân. Còn cả Liễu Hồng cũng đã lấy chồng. Ngay lúc đó, căn bàn đó chỉ có thiếu Nhĩ Thái, Trại A, Hàm Hương và Mông Đan. Đôi đầu tiên vẫn còn ở Tây Tạng và đôi thứ hai thì đang sống hạnh phúc ở Vân Nam, theo những lá thư họ gửi về.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn quanh Hội Tân Lầu. Chỗ này có bao nhiêu ký ức hạnh phúc của tất cả bọn họ. Nó là ngôi nhà của họ ở ngoài hoàng cung, luôn luôn ở đó để chào đón họ. Sau hơn tám chín năm, tửu lầu này trông vẫn như ngày đầu khai trương. Những câu đối do Vĩnh Kỳ và Nhĩ Khang viết vẫn còn ở đó, và những bức tranh do Tử Vy vẽ. Những lan can màu son đỏ chói đã qua mấy lần sơn lại hàng năm. Công việc này Tiểu Yến Tử luôn cho là việc của mình nên luôn bắt Kim Toả phải để việc này cho nàng làm.

Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn quanh những hàng bàn ghế, những làn sóng các khách hàng ra vào và những người phục vụ đi lại trong căn phòng to và rộng rãi. Nàng chưa bao giờ cảm thấy đầy sức sống và an toàn hơn là ở đây với những người nàng yêu mến.

Nàng nghĩ về những lần họ đã họp quanh cái bàn này như thế này, và những cảm xúc của những ký ức đó dâng dào dạt trong nàng. Những giọt lệ chợt trào qua khoé mắt trước khi nàng có thể giữ chúng lại. Nàng cẩn thận gạt nước mắt, và lén lút nhìn quanh. May là mọi người còn bận nói chuyện và có vẻ như không ai đã nhìn thấy sự xúc động nhất thời của nàng. Nhưng nàng có thể cảm thấy bàn tay ấm áp của Vĩnh Kỳ nắm lấy tay nàng ở dưới mặt bà, siết chặt lấy tay nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử cắn chặt môi, cố gắng làm chủ cảm xúc và nắm chặt lấy tay Vĩnh Kỳ.

Giờ nàng không biết nàng sẽ còn lại bao nhiêu ngày hạnh phúc như thế này. Nàng biết nàng chỉ còn rất ít thời gian...nàng có thể cảm thấy sức lực rời khỏi cơ thể mình từng ngày. Phải chăng lần sau khi mọi người quây quần ở đây...lần đó nàng sẽ không có mặt? Nàng chỉ biết hy vọng là không phải như thế. Nàng thật sự rất sợ một cảnh tượng như thế. Đó có lẽ là lần đầu nàng thật sự cảm thấy sợ hãi. Nàng sợ một cuộc đời mà không có nàng...nàng sợ phải để lại một khoảng trống. Chỗ của nàng luôn ở đó, giữa Vĩnh Kỳ và Tử Vy. Nhưng khi nàng không còn nữa...gì sẽ còn gì ở lại?

Chỉ những ký ức về nàng. Chỉ là những gì những người còn lại nhớ về nàng. Đó là điều làm Tiểu Yến Tử sợ hãi nhất. Mỗi người trong bọn họ đều có những ký ức riêng về nàng, nhưng dù có cộng những ký ức đó cũng đâu có thể trở thành cả con người nàng? Và những ký ức sẽ thay đổi, sẽ di chuyển và mờ nhạt đi với năm tháng. Không, Tiểu Yến Tử không sợ bị lãng quên. Nàng biết họ sẽ không quên nàng. Nhưng họ sẽ dần dần trở nên già hơn...và nàng sẽ không được thế. Nàng sẽ không thể cùng nàng bước những bước còn lại của cuộc đời, không biết được cái cảm giác thế nào là lão, không thể nhìn thấy thế hệ sau lớn lên, trưởng thành. Nàng sẽ không được ngồi ở căn bàn này sau hai mươi năm nữa để tưởng nhớ lại này hôm nay. Và điều đó làm nàng thật sự sợ hãi.

"Tiểu Yến Tử, sao hôm nay ít nói vậy?" Tử Vy bất giác hỏi, nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử với ánh mắt lo lắng. Câu nói này làm mọi người nhận ra là Tiểu Yến Tử đang ngồi im lặng nãy giờ.

"Muội không sao mà," Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười và nhìn mọi người quanh nàng, nhưng nàng không kìm được những giọt nước mắt đã trào xuống má. Nàng nhắm mắt vào một lúc và có thể cảm thấy Tử Vy siết chắt lấy tay nàng. Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn đang nắm lấy tay kia của nàng. Sau môt lúc nàng lại mở mắt ra, và nhìn mọi người với đôi mắt long lanh lệ. Bây giờ, giữa họ không cần phải nói gì nữa. Bây giờ thời gian mà tất cả bọn họ, nhất là Tiểu Yến Tử, có thể trân trọng khoảnh khắc này để nhớ đến nó suốt đời.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Tiểu Yến Tử ngả mình trên khuỷu tay và nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ đang ngủ bên cạnh nàng. Nàng nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên má chàng và cảm nhận hơi ấm của chàng dưới tay mình. Nàng muốn cảm nhận được từng khoảnh khắc còn lại với chàng vì nàng biết, rõ hơn bao giờ hết, là trước mặt nàng đang có một bóng tôi, và nàng sẽ rất sơm phải bước vào bóng tối đó.

Cái làm nàng sợ hơn bất cứ thứ gì bây giờ, không phải là cái chết. Đó là việc phải rời khỏi tất cả những người nàng yêu thương. Nàng tự hỏi, nếu giờ là Vĩnh Kỳ, nàng sẽ phải cảm thấy như thế nào. Nàng biết rằng tất cả những điều này giờ đây đang làm Vĩnh Kỳ đau đớn hơn là chàng có thể nói với nàng. Và chính nỗi đau của chàng cũng làm nàng cảm thấy đau hơn bao giờ hết.

Nàng nghĩ về Bảo Châu...Con bé sẽ phải làm thế nào, đứa con bé bỏng của nàng, khi nó sẽ phải tiếp tục cả cuộc đời này mà không có nàng? Tiểu Yến Tử không sợ việc nó sẽ thiếu hình ảnh một người mẹ. Nàng biết rằng Tử Vy, Tình Nhi vẫn sẽ luôn ở bên Bảo Châu. Nhưng kể cả thế cũng đâu đã là đủ. Chính nàng cũng quá hiểu cảnh phải lớn lên không có mẹ là thế nào. Từ khi gặp Liễu Hồng, Liễu Hồng đã là người chị, có những lúc gần như là một người mẹ của nàng, nhưng đã bao nhiêu lần nàng đã tự hỏi cuộc sống sẽ thế nào nếu nàng thực sự biết mẹ của mình.

Nàng đã có sáu năm thật quý giá với Bảo Châu nhưng rồi nó sẽ nhớ những gì khi nó lớn lên? Dù sao thì con bé mới chỉ có sáu tuổi thôi...và Tiểu Yến Tử biết chắc rằng nó không thể hiểu hết được những gì đang xảy ra với mẹ nó.

Còn Vĩnh Kỳ, Bảo Châu sẽ luôn gợi nhớ đến nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử tự hỏi rồi cuộc sống của Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ thế nào...khi không có nàng...sau khi mất nàng. Có một phần nhỏ trong nàng thật sự hy vọng rồi chàng sẽ tìm được một người yêu chàng như nàng luôn yêu chàng, và tìm được hạnh phúc. Một người đó có thể là một người vợ mà nàng chưa bao giờ làm được...một người không làm chàng phải lo từng ngày từng ngày, không làm chàng phải đếm từng ngày khi ở bên cô ấy. Vì nàng quá hiểu Vĩnh Kỳ đang sống từng ngày trong nỗi lo sợ cái chết của nàng.

Nhưng...một phần nữa trong nàng vẫn muốn Vĩnh Kỳ, _Vình Kỳ c__ủa nàng _, sẽ là của nàng mãi mãi.

Tiểu Yến Tử lấy ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lướt theo những đường cong trên gương mặt Vĩnh Kỳ, từ sống mũi chàng lên đến đôi mắt đang nhắm, rồi xuống môi chàng. Nàng cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên môi chàng và cảm thấy hơi thở nhẹ nhàng của chàng phảng phất vào da nàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ từ từ mở mắt và mỉm cười với nàng.

- Nàng có sao không? - Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi nhỏ.

- Không sao. - Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười. - Chỉ...không ngủ được thôi.

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, họ chỉ nhìn nhau. Và trong khoảnh khắc đó, cả hai người đều biết rằng sự sống của nàng đang tuột dần khỏi tay họ theo từng giờ và sự kết thúc mà cả họ đang lo sợ đang đến rất nhanh.

Họ ngồi dậy và Tiểu Yến Tử ngả người vào vòng tay của Vĩnh Kỳ, gục đầu vào vai chàng. Vĩnh Kỳ cúi xuống và hôn nhẹ len môi, lên má và lên trán nàng.

- Thiếp yêu chàng.

Họ im lặng một hồi. Rồi:

- Nàng có sợ không?

Giọng Vĩnh Kỳ run run. Thật sự chàng cũng không biết chàng đang hỏi Tiểu Yến Tử hay tự hỏi chính mình. Chàng quay mặt đi, như thế sợ phải nhìn thấy khuôn mặt nàng.

- Thiếp chỉ sợ ...thiếp chỉ sợ không có đủ thời gian. - Tiểu Yến Tử thì thầm. - Thiếp biết nó sắp đến, thiếp chỉ không biết là bao giờ. Và thiếp rát sợ điều đó. Thiếp sợ nó sẽ đến quá nhanh và thiếp sẽ không có đủ thời gian nói với chàng là thiếp yêu chàng đến thế nào. Thiếp sợ không có đủ thời gian nói với chàng tất cả những gì thiếp cần nói...là thiếp rất yêu chàng. Thiếp thật sự rất yêu chàng.

- Ta biết, ta biết mà, Tiểu Yến Tử. - Vĩnh Kỳ ôm chặt lấy nàng và ngả đầu vào mái tóc nàng. - Ta cũng rất yêu nàng.

- Có quá nhiều thứ thiếp muốn làm và...thiếp sẽ không có đủ thời gian...Thiếp muốn thấy Bảo Châu lớn lên...thấy nó đi lấy chồng và sinh con...nhưng thiếp biết là sẽ không được. - Nàng vùi mặt vào ngực Vĩnh Kỳ và nấc lên. - Thiếp muốn ở đây khi con gái chúng ta biết yêu và thiếp sẽ phải thuyết phục chàng cho nó đi tìm tình yêu đó. Thiếp chỉ muốn ở bên Bảo Châu lúc nó lên kiệu hoa để nói với nó nó xinh đẹp thế nào. Thiếp muốn -

Đến đó thì nàng không nói được nữa. Cả người nàng đang run lên và nàng không kiềm chế được những giọt nước mắt đang tuôn trào, làm ướt áo Vĩnh Kỳ.

- Ta yêu nàng. - Vĩnh Kỳ nói, ôm chặt lấy nàng. - Ta thật sự rất yêu nàng.

Đó có vẻ như là điều duy nhất chàng có thể nói với Tiểu Yến Tử lúc này. Vĩnh Kỳ chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bất lực đến thế, biết rằng chàng không thể làm gì để ngăn nàng rời khỏi nàng. Giờ chàng chỉ có thể ôm lấy nàng và nói cho nàng biết chàng yêu nàng đến thế nào.

- Thiếp không muốn rời bỏ chàng, Vĩnh Kỳ à. - Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn vào mắt chàng và nói.

- Ôi Tiểu Yến Tử. - Vĩnh Kỳ không đủ can đảm để nói nhiều hơn thế. Mắt chàng đang cay cay và Vĩnh Kỳ cố gắng kiềm chế để không rơi lệ. Chàng biết bây giờ chàng phải mạnh mẽ đủ cho nàng, không được cho nàng biết chàng đang cảm thấy yếu đuối thế nào. Chàng biết mình không thể cho Tiểu Yến Tử thấy chàng dang sợ ngày mai đến thế nào, sợ phải đối mặt với tương lai, một tương lai không có nàng. Chàng không thể cho nàng thấy chàng sợ mộc cuộc sống lạnh lẽo trước mặt chàng đến thế nào. Một cuộc sống không có nàng.

- Thiếp không muốn dứt bỏ, khi biết là thiếp đang bỏ chàng, là thiếp sẽ làm chàng đau khổ. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói qua nước mắt.

- Đừng lo cho ta, Tiểu Yến Tử. Ta sẽ -

- Đừng có nói với thiếp là chàng sẽ ổn thôi. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói, giọng mạnh mẽ.

- Không, nhưng ta sẽ vẫn luôn có nàng trong trái tim. Nàng sẽ vẫn sống trong trái tim ta. Sẽ còn có những kỷ niệm, Tiểu Yến Tử à. Ta sẽ sống để nàng có thể sống trong ta.

Vĩnh Kỳ mỉm cười với nàng nhưng phải khó khăn lắm chàng mới giữ được nụ cười dó. Chàng nhìn Tiểu Yến Tử và tự hỏi rồi chàng sẽ phải đối mặt với nỗi đau đang đến này thế nào.

Tiểu Yến Tử đặt một tay lên má chàng và dịu dàng nói.

- Thiếp sẽ ở đó. Thiếp sẽ ở bên chàng, mãi mãi. Thiếp sẽ biến thành cơn gió, phảng phất bên chàng. Mỗi khi chàng đi trong vườn và cảm thấy làn gió nhẹ quanh chàng, đó sẽ là một nụ hôn của thiếp tên má chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ có thể nắm chặt lấy tay nàng và thốt lên:

- Tiểu Yến Tử!

- Hãy hứa với thiếp là khi nó đủ lớn, chàng sẽ nó với Bảo Châu là thiếp tự hào về nó thế nào. Nói với nó là thiếp rất yêu nó. Hứa với thiếp là chàng sẽ là người cha tốt của nó, dù chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa.

- Ta hứa.

- Và chàng không được làm điều gì dại dột, Vĩnh Kỳ, chàng đừng có dám! Chàng có hiểu không? Hãy hứa với thiếp là chàng sẽ tự chăm sóc mình. Hãy hứa với thiếp nếu có một ngày chàng gặp một người yêu chàn như thiếp yêu chàng, chàng sẽ cho cô ấy một cơ hội. Hãy hứa với thiếp chàng sẽ không bỏ lỡ cơ hội được hạnh phúc vì thiếp. Hãy hứa với thiếp chàng sẽ tự cho mình một cơ hội để yêu lần nữa!

Tiểu Yến Tử đang nhìn chàng với ánh mắt hết sức chân thành. Và có thể chỉ đến lúc này Vĩnh Kỳ mới thực sự ý thức được việc chàng đang mất nàng. Nàng đang rời khỏi chàng, và có lẽ chỉ còn vài giờ nữa thôi...chàng sẽ phải để nàng ra đi. Và cả trái tim chàng đang tan vỡ khi nhận ra điều này.

- Hứa với thiếp đi! - Tiểu Yến Tử nhắc lại, mắt ngấn lệ.

- Ta hứa. - Vĩnh Kỳ chậm rãi nói.

Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười và hôn chàng. Cả hai người dường như đều muốn kéo dài nụ hôn đó, cứ như thể nếu nó kết thúc thì sự sống của nàng cũng sẽ kết thúc theo.

- Ta sẽ phải làm gì khi không có nàng, Tiểu Yến Tử? - Vĩnh Kỳ hỏi và ôm nàng vào lòng. Sống mũi chàng cảm tháy cay xè, giọng khản đặc và trong cổ chàng như vướng một cái gì đó rất đau. - Ta thật sự vẫn không thể tin được là tất cả những điều này đang xảy ra...và ta thật sự sợ là khi phải đối mặt với nó...ta sẽ không làm được. Mọi chuyện không thể như thế này, Tiểu Yến Tử à, không thể. Ta không thể...

Tiểu Yến Tử mím chặt môi để khỏi bật khóc và cố gắng mỉm cười với chàng. Nàng nói với giọng run run:

- Chàng phải biết là dù chuyện gì xảy ra thì thiếp cũng không có gì để hối hận. Thiếp đã có bảy năm thật sự tuyệt vời làm vợ chàng, và thiếp không còn gì để đòi hỏi nữa. Có chàng trong cuộc đời thiếp đã làm những năm qua những năm hạnh phúc nhất trong đời và thiếp không hối hận dù chỉ một giây phút. Giờ đây thiếp chị tự hỏi nếu ngày hôm đó, chàng không bắn trúng thiếp với mũi tên đó, thì chúng ta sẽ ở đâu? Thật sự không có ai làm thiếp hạnh phúc như chàng và thiếp thật sự rất yêu chàng vì điều đó. Chàng đã yêu thiếp khi không có gì thuận theo chúng ta, chàng đã hy sinh rất nhiều vì thiếp. Thiếp không biết mấy năm nay thiếp sẽ phải thế nào nếu không có chàng. Chàng hãy nhớ một điều là, dù điều gì xảy ra, dù ở đâu, thiếp vẫn sẽ rất yêu chàng và Bảo Châu.

Vĩnh Kỳ gật đầu và ôm nàng thật chặt. Chàng không thể nói gì và cũng không biết phải nói gì cho đủ trong lúc này. Bây giờ, dù chàng có nói bao nhiêu thì họ cũng không có đủ thời gian nói hết tất cả những gì muốn nói, cần nói. Và vì thế, chàng không nói gì cả. Vì chàng biết, dù thế nào, thì Tiểu Yến Tử cũng hiểu hết.

Còn với Tiểu Yến Tử, lúc này nàng cảm nhận được hết những lý do để nàng sống những ngày gần đây, và đó là sự ấm áp của vòng tay Vĩnh Kỳ đang ôm lấy nàng.


	10. 10: Nếu mưa muốn khóc, hãy khóc đi

**Chapter 10: N****ếu m****ưa mu****ốn khóc, hãy khóc đi**

Sáng hôm đó, Tiểu Yến Tử không ra khỏi giường. Nàng đã phải khó khăn lắm mới thuyết phục được Vĩnh Kỳ là nàng sẽ không sao trong khi chàng đi dự buổi chầu sớm. Tất nhiên, Vĩnh Kỳ không rời khỏi nhà mà không dặn mọi người trong nhà nhất định phải gọi chàng nếu có bất cứ điều gì xảy ra.

Tiểu Yến Tử dành buổi sáng đó để ở bên Bảo Châu. Dù còn rất nhỏ, nhưng Bảo Châu cũng hiểu được phần nào là mẹ mình đang ốm nặng. Cô bé chưa bao giờ thấy mẹ mệt mỏi và tiều tuỵ như trong thời gian gần đây, hay thấy cha trông lo lắng và buồn như thế. Sáng hôm đó có lẽ sẽ là khoảng thời gian Bảo Châu sẽ nhớ mãi về sau, vì đó sẽ là buổi sáng cuối cùng cô bé có được để ở bên mẹ như thế. Sau này, khi nhớ lại cuộc nói chuyện sáng hôm đó, cô bé sẽ lại không kìm được nước mắt. Nhin cách mẹ ngả người trên những chiếc gối trên giường, Bảo Châu cảm thấy mẹ trông thật xanh xao, nhỏ bé, cứ như thể nếu cô bé chớp mắt thì mẹ cũng sẽ biến mất vào đống chăn gối đó. Cô bé đưa bàn tay bé nhỏ ra nắm lấy tay mẹ, và khẽ rùng mình khi cảm thấy bàn tay mẹ thật lạnh, khác với hơi ấm quen thuộc bình thường.

- Ngạch nương, Ngạch nương sẽ chóng khoẻ lại chứ? - Bảo Châu hỏi với giọng ngây thơ. - Thấy Ngạch nương mệt thế này và A Ma luôn lo lắng thế, Bảo Châu buồn lắm.

Chưa bao giờ Tiểu Yến Tử nhìn Bảo Châu với ánh mắt sâu sắc đến thế. Ánh mắt đó chứ đựng nhiều cảm xúc hơn là Bảo Châu nhỏ bé có thể hiểu được lúc đó.

- Bảo Châu, con yêu, Ngạch nương xin lỗi vì con phải đối mặt với tất cả những chuyện này. - Tiểu Yến Tử vuốt tóc cô bé. - Nhưng con phải biết, là dù có điều gì xảy ra đi nữa, Ngạch nương luôn yêu con. Con hãy nhớ điều đó, con hiểu không?

Bảo Châu không hay khóc. Từ bé, cô bé đã không mau nước mắt, nhưng giờ đây, nghe câu nói này từ mẹ, mắt Bảo Châu đã nhoà đi từ lúc nào mà không biết. Nhưng Bảo Châu cũng biết cô bé không thể bật khóc lúc này, không thể để cho mẹ đau lòng khi nhìn thấy nước mắt của mình. Vì thế Bảo Châu chỉ cắn chặt môi và vòng tay nhỏ bé qua cổ Tiểu Yến Tử, ôm thật chăt.

- Ngạch nương, Bảo Châu cũng yêu Ngạch nương lắm.

* * *

Vĩnh Kỳ trở về Cảnh Dương Cung và lập tức nghe thấy tiếng cười khúc khích phát ra từ phòng ngủ. Chàng tựa người vào khung cửa một lúc trong khi cả Tiểu Yến Tử và Bảo Châu đều chưa thấy là chàng đã về và lắng nghe Tiểu Yến Tử kể cho Bảo Châu nghe về nụ hôn đầu của họ. Vĩnh Kỳ khẽ mỉm cười. Trông Tiểu Yến Tử lúc đó thật hạnh phúc với Bảo Châu trong vòng tay. Nếu có một điều chàng có thể chắc chắn thì đó là Bảo Châu là điều tuyệt vời nhất mà cuộc hôn nhân của họ đã mang đến cho họ. Chỉ có một phần nhỏ trong chàng, không bị cảnh tượng tuyệt đẹp này làm mê mẩn, nhận ra rằng trông Tiểu Yến Tử lúc này thật xanh xao và yếu đuối. Trông nàng bây giờ thật khác với cô gái mạnh mẽ hồi đó, dám nhảy lên lưng ngựa và phi đi trong cơn ghen và cuối cùng đã ngã vào vòng tay chàng. Chàng đau đớn nhận ra rằng, dù tâm hồn nàng vẫn là người con gái mà chàng yêu, nhưng sức lực của nàng đang rời khỏi nàng theo từng giây phút.

Chàng bước vào phòng và ngồi xuống cạnh Bảo Châu ở mép giường. Chàng ôm Bảo Châu rồi quay sang hôn lên má Tiểu Yến Tử. Tiểu Yến Tử mỉm cười với chàng và nắm lấy tay chàng. Ba người bọn họ ngồi bên nhau thế, và Vĩnh Kỳ và Tiểu Yến Tử thay nhau kể chuyện cho Bảo Châu nghe, đến khi Tiểu Yến Tử cảm thấy cả người lạnh toát đi.

- Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp lạnh quá. - nàng nói, giọng nàng nghe như thể từng hơi thở là nặng nhọc lắm. Vĩnh Kỳ trèo lên giường và ôm nàng vào lòng. Tiểu Yến Tử ngả người vào Vĩnh Kỳ và Bảo Châu nắm lấy tay nàng trong bàn tay bé nhỏ của cô bé và tựa đầu lên vai nàng.

- Thế này thật tuyệt. - Tiểu Yến Tử nói, mỉm cười. - Chắc cả đời này, không có lúc nào tuyệt vời hơn lúc này, được ở bên hai người thiếp yêu thương nhất thế này.

Nàng siết chắt tay Bảo Châu một lần, rồi cúi xuống hôn lên mái tóc của cô bé, rôi không nói gì nữa...

...Một lúc sau, chàng không rõ là bao lâu, Vĩnh Kỳ từ từ nhắm mắt khi cảm thấy người Tiểu Yến Tử sụp đi một chút và trở nên nặng hơn trong vòng tay chàng. Chàng không cử động ...đến khi giọng nói sợ sệt của Bảo Châu vang lên:

- A ma...tay Ngạch nương...đột nhiên cứng đờ đi...

Trái tim Vĩnh Kỳ dường như cũng ngừng đập với câu nói đó của Bảo Châu. Nó chỉ đã nói lên điều mà chính chàng cũng vừa nhận ra. Một cảm giác đau đớn như hàng ngàn mũi kim châm, hàng vạn lưỡi dao đâm bao trùm lấy chàng. Lúc đó chàng chỉ có thể ôm Tiểu Yến Tử thật chặt, và để cho những giọt lệ tuôn ra trong sự trống vắng không có gì có thể lấp nổi và nỗi đau đang làm chàng nghẹt thở này.

Bảo Châu chưa bao giờ thấy cha mình khóc cả, nhưng giờ, khi thấy vai Vĩnh Kỳ đang run lên với từng cơn đau, Bảo Châu như chợt hiểu ra. Cô bé đã không thật sự hiểu khi vú em giải thích là mẹ cô bé có thể sắp ra đi. Mẹ luôn ở đó, và Bảo Châu không thể hiểu được làm thế nào mà có thể có ngày sẽ không được thấy mẹ nữa. Nhưng giờ, khi thấy những giọt lệ của cha, Bảo Châu chợt hiểu ra rằng dù mẹ yêu mình và cha đến thế nào, vẫn có một sức mạnh lớn hơn đã kéo mẹ đi khỏi họ. Mẹ không thể ở bên họ, dù có yêu họ đến nhường nào. Và điều duy nhất mẹ có thể làm là nói với Bảo Châu và cha là mẹ yêu họ đến thế nào. Bảo Châu chợt nấc lên khi nhận ra điều này và nắm chặt lấy bàn tay đã lạnh của mẹ và lặng lẽ khóc.

* * *

Một thời gian ngắn sau, Minh Nguyệt và Thái Hà bước vào phòng và đó là cảnh tượng đã đập vào mắt hai cô gái, và lập tức, họ đã hiểu hết. Lúc đó, họ không thể làm gì hơn là khóc cùng Bảo Châu và Vĩnh Kỳ. Họ vừa mất đi không chỉ một người chủ nhân, mà hơn nữa, là một người chị, người bạn, người thân, như Tiểu Yến Tử luôn nói, và người cả hai cô gái đã yêu mến từ lâu. Lúc đó, cả Minh Nguyệt và Thái Hà đều cảm thấy mình thật sự đã quá may mắn khi có cơ hội được hầu hạ Tiểu Yến Tử, để có thể cảm nhận được tình thân hiếm có này với cô chủ của mình.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhận ra rằng Minh Nguyệt và Thái Hà đang ở trong phòng. Chàng thả lỏng vòng tay ôm Tiểu Yến Tử và cố gắng vỗ về Bảo Châu. Cả người cô bé đang run lên với từng tiếng nấc không thành tiếng. Chàng không buồn kìm nước mắt của mình. Chàng quay sang Minh Nguyêt, Thái Hà và nói:

- Đưa Bảo Châu về phòng. Và hãy thông báo với mọi người trong nhà...và những người khác nữa.

Minh Nguyệt và Thái Hà chỉ có thể gật đầu qua hàng nước mắt và cố gắng kéo Bảo Châu khỏi Tiểu Yến Tử và đưa cô bé đến chỗ vú em. Khi thấy khuôn mặt đẫm lệ của Bảo Châu, bà vú hiểu ngay và ôm cô bé vào lòng và để cho cô bé khóc.

Trong phòng ngủ, Vĩnh Kỳ đã buông Tiểu Yến Tử ra và đặt nàng nằm ngay ngắn trên giường, đắp chăn quanh người nàng. Trông nàng giờ không khác gì lúc ngủ là mấy. Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn không tin được, kể cả bây giờ, khi thấy nàng đã lạnh đi và trắng như thế, là chàng đã mãi mãi mất nàng. Chàng có cảm giác như có ai đang nắm chặt lấy tim chàng, và siết chặt nó một cách đau đớn. Chàng cúi xuống và đặt một nụ hôn cuối cùng lên môi nàng.

- Ta hứa với nàng, Tiểu Yến Tử, là ta sẽ giữ lời với tất cả những gì ta từng hứa vói nàng. Ta yêu nàng.

Khi nói ba từ cuối cùng, cổ họng chàng như có gì chẹn ngang, đau đớn. Vĩnh Kỳ đứng đó nhìn nàng, nhưng có vẻ như chân chàng không muốn đỡ con người chàng. Chàng tựa vào cột giường để giữ thăng bằng, để cho mỗi cơn đau như dao cứa lan toả khắp con người chàng.

* * *

Khi Tử Vy bước vào Cảnh Dương Cung đúng lúc đó, nàng đã hiểu hết khi thấy đôi mắt ướt của Tiểu Đặng Tử ngoài sân, trước khi anh ta còn có thể nói cho nàng điều gì đã xảy ra.

- Tiểu Yến Tử! - nàng kêu lên và chạy vào trong nhà, vào thẳng phòng ngủ. Lúc đến đó, Tử Vy không biết điều gì làm trái tim nàng tan nát hơn, việc nàng vừa mất đi người bạn thân nhất, người chị của nàng, hay cảnh người anh trai nàng yêu quý nhất đang đau đớn đến suy sụp bên cạnh thi hài Tiểu Yến Tử.

Tử Vy lặng lẽ đến bên cạnh Vĩnh Kỳ và nhẹ nhàng đặt một tay lên vai chàng. Vĩnh Kỳ quay ra nhanh đến nỗi chàng suýt vấp ngã, nhưng Tử Vy đã nắm lấy cánh tay chàng.

- Vĩnh Kỳ... - Tử Vy nghẹn ngào nói, nước mắt làm tất cả những gì ở trước mặt nàng mờ đi.

- Muội đến từ khi nào vậy? Ta đứng đây bao lâu rồi?

Vĩnh Kỳ nói như thể chỉ để hướng sự chú ý của mình ra chuyện khác hơn là thật sự muốn biết bất cứ điều gì mà chàng đang hỏi Tử Vy.

- Muội vừa đến thôi...Vĩnh Kỳ...ôi Vĩnh Kỳ...

Phải nhìn thấy nỗi đau và những giọt lệ trên má Tử Vy làm Vĩnh Kỳ không thể chịu đựng được. Tất cả chỉ làm chàng phải nghĩ tới điều gì vừa xảy ra.

- Muội...muội có thể...ở lại ...ta phải...ta chỉ cần -

Vĩnh Kỳ không buồn nói hết câu nói mà đi thật nhanh ra khỏi căn phòng, ra khỏi Cảnh Dương Cung.

- Vĩnh Kỳ!

Tử Vy gọi theo chàng, nhưng nàng hiểu tại sao Vĩnh Kỳ không thể ở lại trong Cảnh Dương Cung lúc này. Cảnh tượng tang thương bao trùm cả căn nhà chỉ có thể làm chàng đau khổ hơn. Nàng bèn gọi:

- Tiểu Đặng Tử!

Tiểu Đặng Tử đã thấy Vĩnh Kỳ ra khỏi Cảnh Dương Cung và hiểu Tử Vy muốn anh làm gì. Anh đi nhanh theo Vĩnh Kỳ, dù biết là sẽ không thể làm phiền chàng, mà chỉ để biết là Vĩnh Kỳ đi đâu.

Sau khi Vĩnh Kỳ rời khỏi, Tử Vy nhìn kỹ quanh Cảnh Dương Cung. Từng ngưỡng cửa, từng mặt bàn đã bắt đầu được phủ vải trắng. Màu trắng toát lạnh lẽo của căn phòng làm nàng rùng mình và màu trắng đó làm mắt nàng mờ đi. Cứ như tất cả những gì vui vẻ trong cả căn nhà này đã ra đi với Tiểu Yến Tử, để lại một màu trắng lạnh như tuyết bao trùm tất cả mọi thứ vào mọi người. Tử Vy chưa bao giờ cảm thấy sợ màu trắng này như lúc đó, và nàng cũng chưa bao giờ cảm thấy lạnh lẽo như lúc đó.

Chỉ có một điều duy nhất an ủi nàng, đó là nàng biết rõ tiếng khóc của những người hầu trong nhà đều là thật, không phải là những giọt nước mắt giả người ta khóc khi chủ qua đời. Tiểu Yến Tử đã được tất cả a hoàn thái giám trong thực sự kính mến và mỗi người bọn họ đều đau khổ không kém gì gia đình nàng.

- Tiểu cách cách đâu? - Tử Vy hỏi Thái Hà.

- Tiểu cách cách đang ở trong phòng với vú em ạ. - Thái Hà nói qua nước mắt.

Tử Vy gật đầu và vào phòng ngủ của Bảo Châu. Bảo Châu đã nín khóc nhưng những giọt nước mắt vẫn còn rưng rưng trong mắt cô bé. Khi thấy Tử Vy, cô bé chạy vào vòng tay của Tử Vy và lại nấc lên nức nở lần nữa. Tử Vy ôm chặt cô bé vào lòng; nàng nhớ lại cái ngày nàng mất đi mẹ, và nàng hiểu cái cảm giác thật sự cô đơn mà Bảo Châu đang phải trải qua. Và Bảo Châu...Bảo Châu còn quá nhỏ, làm sao cô bé có thể qua khỏi nỗi đau này? Tử Vy không biết mình có thể làm gì để an ủi Bảo Châu, nàng chỉ có thể ôm cô bé và khóc cùng cô bé. Có vẻ như cả điều này cũng không thể đủ, không thể bù được cho những gì họ vừa mất đi.


	11. 11: Yên vũ mông mông

**Chapter 11: Yên vũ mông mông**

Vĩnh Kỳ vừa đi vừa lau khô nước mắt và cố gắng không để ý tới cơn đau âm ỷ trong trái tim. Chàng đi thẳng tới chuồng ngựa và ra lệnh cho thái giám ở đó chuẩn bị cho chàng một con ngựa (với giọng rất run). Chàng không muốn nghĩ tới việc lúc này cả người chàng trông phải tồi tệ đến mức nào. Chàng nhảy lên lưng ngựa và phóng thẳng ra khỏi cung và phi mãi không dừng ra tận ngoại ô thành Bắc Kinh.

Vĩnh Kỳ biết rõ Tử Vy sẽ không để chàng đi thế này một mình và biết rõ chắc em gái chàng đã bảo ai đó đi theo chàng. Nhưng chàng không quan tâm ai đã được cử theo đuôi chàng, chỉ cần người đó để chàng yên và chịu ở yên một chỗ khi nhận ra rằng chàng không phải là đi làm điều gì dại dột, như là tự tử.

Không, chàng không hề có ý định đó. Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ không thể ở lại Cảnh Dương Cung trong lúc đó thêm một phút nào nữa. Ở lại đó, chàng sẽ phải đối mặt với nỗi đau của tất cả mọi người trong khi chính chàng còn chưa hiểu được nỗi đau của chính mình. Những giọt nước mắt của con gái chàng đã thật sự làm Vĩnh Kỳ nhận ra rằng chàng đã mất Tiểu Yến Tử thật sự. Nếu cả Bảo Châu nhỏ bé cũng hiểu được là Tiểu Yến Tử đã không còn nữa, thì chàng còn đâu lý do để tự dối mình?

Chàng phi thẳng ngựa đến một cánh đồng cỏ mà họ thường đến. Đã bao lần họ đã đến đây, phi ngựa trên cánh đồng tưởng như bất tận này. Giờ đây, cánh đồng cỏ trải dài trước mắt chàng, gợi lên những ký ức đẹp nhất của hai người. Giờ đây, khi chàng đứng đây một mình, lắng nghe tiếng chim hót và thỉnh thoảng là tiếng hí của con ngựa bên cạnh, Vĩnh Kỳ tự hỏi liệu sau này chàng sẽ có thể hạnh phúc như thế được nữa không. Chỗ này là chỗ họ đã thực sự quên hết được những điều phiền muộn, nhưng bây giờ, nó chỉ làm cho Vĩnh Kỳ cảm thấy cơn đau thấu xương tuỷ đó lại đang dâng lên trong chàng.

Chàng đã biết từ rất lâu rồi là sẽ có ngày này, phải không? Chàng đã biết nó sẽ đến, và những ngày gần đây, chàng đã biết nó đang đến rất gần. Đây đâu phải sự ngạc nhiên. Nhưng nếu chàng đã bao giờ tự lừa dối mình và nghĩ rằng việc biết trước ngày này sẽ đến sẽ làm nỗi đau vơi đi, thì giờ đây chàng biết là chàng đã quá sai lầm. Biết trước chỉ làm cho ngày hôm nay khó chấp nhận và đau đớn hơn.

Tiểu Yến Tử, Tiểu Yến Tử, Tiểu Yến Tử của chàng. Người con gái duy nhất đã yêu chàng vì chính chàng, chứ không phải vì chàng là a ca. Người duy nhất đã muốn lấy chàng vì yêu chàng chứ không phải vì địa vị của chàng. Người duy nhất đã có thể nhìn thấy con người thật của chàng đằng sau ánh hào quang và sự hoàn hảo của vinh hoa phú quý, để yêu những điều không hoàn hảo của con người chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ chưa bao giờ tự cho phép mình nghĩ tới việc sẽ phải sống thiếu nàng như thế nào. Nhưng bây giờ chàng phải nghĩ. Nghĩ xem chàng sẽ phải tiếp tuc thế nào khì nàng sẽ không bao giờ quay trở lại được nữa. Những năm tháng trước mặt chàng thật sự lạnh lẽo và vô hồn, khi thiếu tiếng cười và sự sôi nổi làm nên Tiểu Yến Tử. Nàng đã là người cho chàng thấy thực sự sống - sống chứ không chỉ là tồn tại - là thế nào. Nàng đã dạy chàng cách yêu cuộc sống này, để cười thật sự và tận hưởng được tất cả những gì tốt đẹp quanh chàng - và những thứ đó không phải là tiền bạc hay vàng son. Có nàng, chàng đã học cách cảm nhận được những hạnh phúc đơn giản trên đời. Nàng đã là cuộc sống của Vĩnh Kỳ, như hơi thở của chàng. Và giờ én nhỏ của chàng đã bay đi mãi, và Vĩnh Kỳ không biết mình có thể thật sự sống được như trước không.

Nhưng chẳng phải chàng đã hứa? Là chàng sẽ sống để nàng có thể sống trong chàng. Vĩnh Kỳ biết, dù việc phải đi hết cuộc đời này mà không có Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ khó khă thế nào, chàng sẽ giữ lời hứa với nàng. Tiểu Yến Tử đã cho chàng thấy là cuộc sống thật sự quá quí giá để bỏ phí. Chàng sẽ trân trọng tất cả: cơ hội được hưởng những điều nàng không bao giờ được hưởng nữa, cơ hội được thấy và yêu và làm những gì nàng không thể làm nữa. Chàng biết là chàng sẽ sống, để nàng cũng có thể sống mãi. Chàng sẽ trân trọng từng ký ức về Tiểu Yến Tử. Và khi buồn, chàng sẽ nghĩ về Tiểu Yến Tử, về nụ cười của nàng, và hình ảnh đó cũng sẽ làm chàng mỉm cười.

Lúc này chàng mới nhận ra là trong khi đứng đây nghĩ về Tiểu Yến Tử, má chàng đã ướt từ khi nào. Chàng chợt nghĩ tới câu nói 'Chàng là gió thiếp là cát' của người Hồi. Ở đây, ở chỗ bình yên này, chỗ trú ẩn của họ đây, có một phần trong Vĩnh Kỳ cũng cảm thấy được an ủi, vì chàng biết là nàng đang ở đây, bên cạnh chàng. Phải chăng...nàng đã là gió?

* * *

Vĩnh Kỳ không hề muốn trở lại Cảnh Dương Cung. Lúc này chắc Cảnh Dương Cung sẽ đầy người và chàng không hề muốn phải đối mặt với họ bây giờ. Nhưng chàng cũng biết mình không thể trốn tránh mọi người mãi được. Chàng thở dài nặng nề và trở về cung, cố tình đi càng chậm càng tốt. Chặng đường từ chuồng ngựa về Cảnh Dương Cung chưa bao giờ cảm thấy dài như thế. Những a hoàn thái giám dọc đường đều vẫn dừng lại nhường đường và chào chàng như thường ngày nhưng giờ những nghi lễ đó lại đươc kèm theo một cái liếc nhìn thông cảm. Vĩnh Kỳ có thể tránh những ánh mắt đó nhưng không thể tránh sự trống vắng trong lòng khi cảm thấy ánh mắt của họ đang nhìn theo sau lưng. Chàng đi nhanh về phía Cảnh Dương Cung nhưng lại đứng sững lại trước cổng. Tấm biển ghi ba chữ Cảnh Dương Cung giờ đã được phủ một dải vải trắng. Vĩnh Kỳ biết trong thời gian chàng rời khỏi nhà, cả căn nhà đã được biến trở thành một chỗ tang tóc. Và cũng có thể Tiểu Yến Tử cũng đã được đưa đến chiếc giường cuối cùng của nàng rồi.

Chàng cố nuốt cái vị đắng của nỗi đau, và bước vào Cảnh Dương Cung. Càn Long đang đứng ở đại sảnh nhìn ra sân nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ tránh ánh mắt ngài. Chàng biết mình sẽ không thể chịu được nếu phải nhìn thấy nỗi buồn trong mắt của cha mình.

Vĩnh Kỳ không biết mình có chào hỏi Càn Long và Lão Phật gia được tử tế hay không. Điều duy nhất chàng biết được lúc đó là phải đi qua hết những người này và đến một chỗ chàng có thể ở một mình. Chàng gặp Tử Vy ở cửa phòng ngủ của Tiểu Yến Tử.

- Bảo Châu sao rồi? - chàng hỏi.

- Trong phòng của nó. Muội nghĩ nó khóc mệt rồi. Tiểu Yến Tử...trong này. - Nàng giữ cánh cửa mở cho chàng vào.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhắm mắt và hít một hơi thật sâu, lấy hết can đảm để bước vào căn phòng. Được đặt giữa phòng là một chiếc quan tài màu đen bóng. Nắp quan tài được đặt tựa bên thành.

Chàng từ từ lại gần nó và đặt tay lên mép chiếc quan tài. Bề mặt của nó thật lạnh dưới bàn tay chàng. Dần dần, chàng mở mắt.

Tiểu Yến Tử đang nằm đó. Phải mất một hồi lâu Vĩnh Kỳ mới nhận ra nàng không còn chút sức sống nào nữa, Tất cả những gì làm nên người chàng yêu đã biến mất, trước mặt chàng chỉ là một thi thể trống rỗng. Chàng kêu lên một tiếng kêu đau đớn và đưa tay run run ra chạm nhẹ vào má nàng, cố gắng ghi nhớ khuôn mặt nàng. Làm sao chàng có thể quên? Nhưng làm sao mà chàng không thể không quên, khi thời gian trôi đi, không tha cho ai cả?

Vĩnh Kỳ biết có lẽ hôm nay chàng đã khóc nhiều hơn bất cứ lúc nào khác trong cuộc đời nhưng chàng không thể kìm nén được cảm giác và những giọt nước mắt. Dù chàng không hề nghi ngờ việc chàng đã mất Tiểu Yến Tử mãi mãi, vẫn có một phần trong chàng không hiểu được sao nàng lại có thể thật sự không còn nữa. Chàng tự hỏi chàng sẽ phải vượt qua những ngày, tháng và năm sau này thế nào.

Chàng đột ngột quay người đi, nếu cứ đứng đó nhìn, không chắc là chàng có thể tiếp tục đứng vững. Cả căn phòng đập vào mắt chàng. Giờ căn phòng này nặng những nỗi buồn, thật khó có thể tin được nó đã từng là một chỗ thật hạnh phúc của họ. Chàng chợt nhận ra rằng sau này chàng sẽ không thể bước vào căn phòng này mà không cảm thấy đau đớn như bây giờ được nữa.

* * *

Tối hôm đó, Vĩnh Kỳ vào phòng Bảo Châu khi cô bé đang chuẩn bị đi ngủ và ngồi xuống bên cạnh giường của cô bé. Bảo Châu mỉm cười yếu ớt với chàng và nắm lấy tay chàng. Vĩnh Kỳ đưa tay kia lên vuốt tóc bé, rồi cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên trán cô bé.

- Chỉ còn hai chúng ta thôi, Bảo Châu ạ.

- A ma, tại sao Ngạch nương không thể ở lại với chúng ta?

- Khi người ta mất đi, ít ai có thể giải thích được tại sao lại thế, Bảo Châu à, không ai biết được ý trời, tại sao ông trời lại đưa những người chúng ta yêu rời khỏi chúng ta. Nhưng con phải biết là dù bây giờ Ngạch nương có ở đâu, thì bây giờ Ngạch nương cũng không còn đau đớn nữa và đang hạnh phúc.

Môi Bảo Châu run run:

- Nhưng con tưởng Ngạch nương đã hạnh phúc ở đây, với chúng ta.

- Con yêu, Ngạch nương đã rất hạnh phúc với chúng ta, con đừng quên điều đó. Nhưng Bảo Châu à, Ngạch nương chưa thực sự ra đi đâu. Khi người ta mất đi, vẫn còn một phần nào đó của họ ở lại với chúng ta, nếu chúng ta dành chỗ cho họ trong trái tim. Có một điều con luôn phải biết, đó là Ngạch nương yêu con và A ma nhiều lắm. Giờ đây, dù ở đâu, Ngạch nương sẽ luôn nghĩ về chúng ta. Và sau này, dù ở đâu, thì Ngạch nương sẽ luôn ở bên con, chỉ cần con tin điều đó.

- A ma sẽ không bao giờ bỏ con chứ? - Bảo Châu hỏi.

Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn vào ánh mắt ngây thơ của cô bé. Lúc này, trông Bảo Châu thật mong manh. Những tháng gần đây, chàng đã quá bận lo lắng về sức khoẻ của Tiểu Yến Tử mà không nhận ra rằng Bảo Châu cũng phải chứng kiến tất cả. Và với Bảo Châu, chắc mọi chuyện còn mơ hồ hơn, khó khăn hơn.

- A ma sẽ không thể ở bên con mãi đâu, con yêu. Sẽ có một ngày A ma sẽ phải rời khỏi con, nhưng ngày đó còn lâu lắm nữa mới đến. - Chàng cúi xuống hôn lêm má cô bé. - Hãy nhớ rằng A ma luôn yêu con.

- Con cũng yêu A ma lắm!

Vĩnh Kỳ mỉm cười rồi kéo tấm chăn của cô bé cho ngay ngắn.

- Muộn rồi, con nên đi ngủ đi. Ngủ ngon nhé, Bảo Châu.


	12. 12: Hãy yêu bản thân nhiều hơn

**Chapter 12: Hãy yêu b****ản thân nhiều hơn**

Sáng ngày hôm sau,Vĩnh Kỳ không lập tức mở mắt khi thức giấc. Có lẽ, nếu chàng không dậy ngay thì tất cả những gì diễn ra ngày hôm trước sẽ chỉ là một cơn ác mộng dài. Nhưng đến khi chàng cảm thấy khoảng trống bên cạnh, thì Vĩnh Kỳ biết chàng không thể tự dối mình và không thể không chấp nhận rằng chàng đã mất nàng mãi mãi.

Điều thảnh thơi duy nhất là sáng hôm đó chàng không phải dự buổi chầu sớm. Chàng không muốn nghĩ tới việc phải đối mặt với bao nhiêu người như thế vào lúc này. Những ánh mắt thương hại của họ sẽ chỉ làm cho nỗi đau trong chàng sắc bén hơn.

Chàng để cho Tử Vy và Tình Nhi thu dọn đồ đạc và quần áo của Tiểu Yến Tử nhưng chàng đã yêu cầu họ không dọn phòng của nàng. Vĩnh Kỳ không muốn cả ngôi nhà không còn dấu vết gì của nàng. Chàng vẫn muốn sau này có thể bước vào căn phòng này và thấy còn chút gì đó của nàng lưu luyến lại ở đó.

Trong ngày hôm đó, Càn Long có gọi Vĩnh Kỳ tới thư phòng nhưng chính Vĩnh Kỳ cũng không thể nhớ được chàng đã nói những gì, hay chẳng nói gì cả. Phải nghĩ về tang lễ của Tiểu Yến Tử đã là đau khổ, chàng làm sao có thể đủ lý trí để nói về nó.

Với Vĩnh Kỳ, cả mấy ngày sau đó, và cả tang lễ, trôi qua trong môt màn sương mờ ảo. Chàng có cảm giác như là mình đang mộng du, bị bao trùm bởi một màn đau thương và cảm giác mất mát vô bờ. Mỗi lần nhìn vào mắt Bảo Châu – đôi mắt của Tiểu Yến Tử - là một lần lòng chàng lại đau nhói như bị ai đâm vào tim. Vĩnh Kỳ chưa từng phải trải qua cảm giác mất mát lớn như thế này trong đời, trừ ngày mẹ chàng qua đời, nhưng kể cả khi đó, nỗi đau không cảm thấy lớn lao như thế. Hồi đó, chàng mới có tám tuổi, đâu đã nhận thức được hết sự mất mát đó như bây giờ.

* * *

Vĩnh Kỳ cũng không biết tại sao đêm đó chàng lại vào căn phòng này. Khi rời khỏi phòng Bảo Châu, chàng đã không định bước vào phòng Tiểu Yến Tử đã ở trước đó, vì vào đây sau tang lễ của nàng sẽ chỉ làm chàng đau buồn hơn. Cảnh Dương Cung rộng lớn là thế, chàng đâu phải ngủ ở đây để trong lòng thêm nặng hơn.

Nhưng bằng một cách nào đó, chân chàng lại dẫn chàng vào đây. Giờ chàng ngồi trên giường, trên chiếc giường này, chỉ vài ngày trước thôi vẫn còn có nàng. Vĩnh Kỳ nhấc chiếc gối của nàng lên và úp mặt đó. Hình như chàng vẫn có thể cảm nhận được mùi hương phảng phất của nàng trên chiếc gối. Nếu nhắm mắt lại, chàng vẫn có thể tưởng tượng là Tiểu Yến Tử đang ở bên cạnh chàng.

Khi bỏ chiếc gối xuống, chàng chợt nhìn thấy một phong thư nằm trên giường, ở chỗ đặt chiếc gối lúc nãy. Chàng cầm phong thư lên và lập tức nhận ra nét chữ vẫn còn hơi xiêu vẹo của Tiểu Yến Tử.

Vĩnh Kỳ bóc phong thư ra, tay run run.

* * *

Vĩnh Kỳ yêu dấu của thiếp,

Khi chàng đọc lá thư này thì thiếp đã - thiếp có dám viết từ nay không nhỉ? - chết. Thiếp sẽ không cho chàng biết thiếp viết lá thư này lúc nào. Thiếp nghĩ, lúc này, thiếp vẫn còn thời gian, nhưng thiếp phải viết những lá thư này bây giờ, vì nếu đợi đến lúc thời gian đã hết, có lẽ thiếp sẽ không còn cam đảm để viết nữa.

Thiếp đang cố tưởng tượng khi đọc bức thư này thì chàng sẽ cảm thấy như thế nào. Nhiều khi thiếp tự hỏi, nếu thiếp là chàng thì thiếp sẽ phải có cảm xúc như thế nào, khi biết thiếp sẽ mất chàng vào một ngày nào đó. Nhưng thiếp không tưởng tượng ra được cái nỗi đau mà chắc hẳn chàng đang phải chịu đựng lúc này. Có lẽ, cái cảm giác đó không thể đoán trước được.

Thiếp xin lỗi vì bắt chàng phải trải qua nỗi đau này. Có thể thiếp quá kiêu ngạo khi nghĩ rằng chàng sẽ đau khổ đến thế vì thiếp, nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ à, đến giờ phút này thì thiếp thật sự hiểu được chàng yêu thiếp đến thế nào - nhiều như thiếp yêu chàng vậy.

Nếu chàng đang muốn hỏi tại sao thiếp lại viết lá thư này, thì lý do thật là…không có lý do nào cả. Thiếp chỉ nghĩ, có thể chàng sẽ muốn có chút gì để gợi nhớ đến thiếp và thiếp chỉ nghĩ ra được thế này. Chàng có thể ngừng đọc lá thư này bây giờ nếu nó làm cho chàng quá đau. Lá thư này vẫn sẽ luôn ở đó, và chàng có thể đọc nó bất cứ lúc nào, khi chàng cần một chút gì của thiếp ở bên chàng. Đó cũng là những gì thiếp muốn lúc này, khi viết ra nó.

Bây giờ thiếp ước gì sẽ không có một ngày khi thiếp sẽ không phải đặt lá thư này dưới gối của thiếp và chàng cũng sẽ không bao giờ phải tìm thấy nó ở đó. Có thể, một ngày, nhiều năm sau, thiếp sẽ có thể lấy lá thư này, lúc đó đã ngả vàng, và tự tay đưa cho chàng đọc, và chúng ta có thể mỉm cười nhẹ nhõm là chàng sẽ không bao giờ phải đọc nó mà không có thiếp bên cạnh. Nhưng cũng có thể, đó sẽ chỉ mãi là một điều ước.

Nhưng nếu chàng đã tìm thấy lá thư này thiếp thật sự đã chết…Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp muốn chàng biết một điều rằng, thiếp rất yêu chàng. Dù có sống bao lâu đi nữa, dù có biết thiếp sẽ chết bao lâu đi nữa, thiếp sẽ không đủ thời gian để nói đủ với chàng là chàng có ý nghĩa đến thế nào trong cuộc đời thiếp. Thiếp chỉ có thể cảm ơn chàng đã yêu thiếp và cảm ơn ông trời đã mang thiếp đến bên chàng, để thiếp được yêu chàng và có những thời gian hạnh phúc bên chàng. Có thể đây không phải là cái tương lai chúng ta đã tưởng tượng, mong muốn. Trước kia, nếu nghĩ về tương lai, thiếp sẽ không bao giờ nghĩ tới một cảnh tượng cả hai chúng ta sẽ phải sống từng ngày trong sợ hãi, chờ đợi cái ngày phải xa nhau như bây giờ. Nhưng ông trời luôn có cách làm cho chúng ta đau lòng. Thiếp chỉ ân hận một điều: đó là thiếp đã không thể trở thành một người vợ như thiếp mong muốn của chàng. Thiếp đâu bao giờ muốn chàng sẽ phải lo lắng cho thiếp từng ngày chúng ta ở bên nhau. Nhưng dù có thể thiếp không thể cho chàng chút thanh thản khi làm vợ chàng, thiếp cũng có thể tự an ủi mình là trong thời gian chúng ta ở bên nhau, thiếp vẫn có thể cho chàng biết thiếp yêu chàng đến thế nào.

Hiện giờ, Bảo Châu còn rất nhỏ. Thiếp không biết thiếp sẽ còn bao nhiêu thời gian với nó và thiếp không biết sau này, nó có biết mặt thiếp không, có nhớ gì về thiếp không. Nhưng thiếp biết chàng sẽ luôn là sự kết nối giữa Bảo Châu và thiếp, và dù có chuyện gì xảy ra, thì nó vẫn còn có chàng. Và thiếp biết chàng sẽ giữ lời hứa với thiếp và sẽ là người cha tốt với nó.

Vĩnh Kỳ, bây giờ thiếp chỉ muốn một điều, đó là chàng đừng khóc vì thiếp. Thiếp đâu đã hoàn toàn xa chàng mãi mãi; thiếp không thể làm thế. Chàng vẫn còn có Bảo Châu, và nó sẽ mãi là một phần của thiếp bên chàng. Chúng ta vẫn còn có những ký ức, và chúng sẽ như làn gió, theo chàng. Thiếp biết, sau những gì chúng ta có bên nhau, dù sau này trong cuộc đời chàng có những chuyện gì, dù chàng có phải trải qua những gì mà không có thiếp, chàng sẽ không thể quên thiếp được.

Có quá nhiều sự kiện trong cuộc đời chàng và Bảo Châu mà thiếp muốn được chứng kiến, đuợc chia sẻ với hai người. Nhưng có lẽ, thiếp sẽ không được ở đó. Điều hay nhất thiếp có thể nghĩ ra để có một chút nào đó của thiếp ở bên hai người là những lá thư này. Chàng hãy tìm dưới gầm giường, sẽ có một chiếc hộp đựng những lá thư thiếp viết cho chàng và Bảo Châu. Thiếp sẽ phải nhờ chàng chuyển những lá thư đó cho Bảo Châu đúng lúc.

Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp biết khi đọc lá thư này, chắc hẳn chàng sẽ đau lòng lắm, và thiếp thật không muốn phải bắt chàng trải qua nỗi đau này. Có thể sẽ tốt hơn cho chàng nếu chúng ta chưa bao giờ gặp nhau, chưa bao giờ yêu nhau. Nhưng đã gặp rồi, thì thiếp cảm ơn ông trời đã cho thiếp cơ hội biết chàng và được chàng yêu. Nếu phải chết, mà chết có chàng bên cạnh, biết là chàng yêu thiếp, thì thiếp cũng không có gì để hối hận. Chàng đã làm cho những năm gần đây của cuộc đời thiếp những năm hạnh phúc nhất và thiếp biết thời gian thiếp còn lại sẽ cũng hạnh phúc như thế, vì có chàng bên thiếp.

Thiếp yêu chàng nhiều.  
- Tiểu Yến Tử của chàng

* * *

Chỉ đến khi đã đọc xong lá thư, Vĩnh Kỳ mới nhận ra là má chàng đã ướt từ bao giờ.

Lần đầu đọc lá thư, chàng hầu như không hiểu được từng câu từng chữ nói gì vì đọc quá nhanh; chàng đọc như chỉ đế thấy được chữ viết của nàng, một phần nào đó của nàng, một lần nữa. Chữ viết của nàng dù đã tiến bộ so với hồi đầu và không đến nỗi không thể đọc được như hồi nào, nhưng chưa thể gọi là đẹp. Chàng nhìn đăm đăm vào lá thư, chỉ để có được chút gì đó gợi nhớ về nàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ đặt một ngón tay lên tên nàng trên lá thư, như thể chàng sẽ chạm được vào chính nàng như thế. Khi đọc lá thư này, chàng có cảm giác như Tiểu Yến Tử đang ở bên mình, và chỉ cảm thấy cô đơn hơn khi lá thứ kết thúc và cái ảo ảnh đó tan biến. Khi đó, tờ giấy trong tay tràng như nặng trĩu và chàng đã định cất nó đi, không thể đọc lại thêm một lần nữa. Nhưng tay chàng không hề nghe theo chàng, và chàng lại mở lá thư ra một lần nữa và bắt đầu đọc lại.

Sau khi đã đọc lại lá thư nhiều lần, chàng từ từ đặt nó xuống giường và nhìn xuống gầm giường. Đúng như Tiểu Yến Tử đã viết, ở đó có một hộp nhỏ. Chàng rut chiếc hộp ra từ chỗ giấu và mở nó ra. Trong chiếc hộp đầy những phong thư gửi cho chàng và Bảo Châu. Tiểu Yến Tử đã ghi chú cẩn thận thời gian mở từng bức thư. Vĩnh Kỳ lật qua những phong thư và không thể không lắc đầu mỉm cười khi thấy những phong thư với dòng chữ "Gửi Bảo Châu, khi con có người yêu", "Gửi Vĩnh Kỳ, khi chàng yêu lần nữa", hay "Gửi Vĩnh Kỳ, trong ngày cưới". Vĩnh Kỳ phân vân không biết có nên mở hai bức thư kia bây giờ không, vì chắc chàng sẽ không có cơ hội mở chúng vào cái lúc mà Tiểu Yến Tử đề trên phong thư. Nhưng sau khi nhìn chúng một lúc lâu, chàng lại để chúng lại trong hộp với những bức thư khác. Có thể, sau này chàng sẽ mở chúng ra, nhưng bây giờ, chàng không có đủ can đảm.

Chàng ngồi đó với cái hộp trong tay, và sự yên tĩnh của màn đêm làm chàng nhớ nàng da diết. Chàng nhìn vào đống giấy trắng mực đen trong hộp như bị thôi miên, rồi đóng mạnh nắp hộp lại. Vĩnh Kỳ nhắm mắt lại và trả chiếc hộp lại chỗ của nó dưới gầm giường. Rồi chàng cầm lá thư chàng đã tìm thấy dưới gối nàng lên, và lại mở nó ra và đọc lại lần nữa…

* * *

….Thiếp không thể tưởng tượng là sẽ có ngày sinh nhật của thiếp mà không có thiếp ở đó. Chàng biết không, ngày sinh nhật của thiếp luôn là ngày thiếp yêu thích nhất trong năm, vì có thời gian lâu lắm thiếp không biết nó là ngày nào. Chỉ đến khi Tiêu Kiếm nói thì thiếp mới biết. Nhưng làm sao có thể có ngày sinh nhật thiếp nêu thiếp không thể ở đó? Hôm nay, thiếp không phải nói thì chàng cũng sẽ thăm thiếp nhỉ? Thiếp biết hôm nay, tất cả mọi người sẽ vẫn nghĩ đến thiếp, nhưng thiếp chỉ cần chàng ở bên thiếp, và đó sẽ là món quà tuyệt vời nhất…

* * *

Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Vĩnh Kỳ yêu quý! Từ khi chúng ta gặp nhau, đây có lẽ là ngày sinh nhật đầu tiên của chàng mà không có thiếp ở bên…Hiện giờ thiếp thật sự muốn ở bên chàng, để tặng cho chàng một món quà thực sự chứu không phải chỉ bức thư này. Nhưng thiếp không thể…nên chàng sẽ phải tự an ủi với lá thư này thôi. Chắc hẳn hôm nay chàng sẽ nhận được nhiều quà thú vị hơn nhiều

Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp biết chàng biết điều này nhưng thiếp vẫn cứ nói: thiếp yêu chàng nhiều lắm. Trước khi gặp chàng, thiếp chưa bao giờ nghĩ sẽ lại có thể có cảm xúc dạt dào đến thế dành cho một người. Nhiều khi, tình cảm của thiếp làm thiếp cảm thấy sợ hãi; thiếp sợ vì nếu nó không được đáp lại…không biết thiếp sẽ thế nào? Có lẽ chính những cảm xúc mạnh mẽ đó đã làm thiếp sợ hãi cái hôm chàng hôn thiếp lần đầu, khi thiếp bị ngã ngựa đó. Chính tình cảm của thiếp, chứ không phải việc chàng hôn thiếp, đã làm thiếp đẩy chàng ra vì thiếp không biết phải làm thế nào với cảm xúc đang trào dâng trong lòng lúc đó. Phải mất rất lâu thiếp mới hiểu rõ được tình cảm của mình dành cho chàng sâu đậm đến thế nào và thực sự thoải mái với cảm giác đó.

Thiếp ước gì…bây giờ thì thiếp ước ao nhiều thứu lắm, và có lẽ rất ít trong số những điều đó sẽ trở thành sự thực. Nhiều khi thiếp có cảm giác mình đang sống trong quá khứ, sống lại những kỉ niệm trong khi đợi sự kết thúc. Có những lúc nghĩ lại tất cả những gì đã xảy ra từ ngày chúng ta gặp nhau, và thiếp tự hỏi liệu tất cả có phải là duyên phận. Duyên phận đã đưa thiếp đến gặp chàng, để yêu chàng.

Vĩnh Kỳ à, thiếp thật sự muốn ở bên chàng để ôm lấy chàng khi chàng đọc những dòng chữ này…nhưng thiếp cũng biết đó là điều không thể…

* * *

Chàng có nhớ hôm nay là ngày gì không, Vĩnh Kỳ? Một câu hỏi thật ngốc nhỉ. Chắc chắn chàng sẽ nhớ. Thật sự thiếp không bao giờ nghĩ sẽ có ngày thiếp cảm thấy may mắn khi có người suýt nữa giết chết thiếp. Nhưng thiếp phải cảm ơn ông trời là hôm đó, con hươu đó đã thoát khỏi mũi tên của chàng, vì nếu không, thiếp sẽ không biết một cuộc sống có chàng là thế nào.

Thiếp không biết lúc này cuộc đời chàng đã bước sang trang nào rồi; thậm chí thiếp cũng không thể biết được thiếp đã xa chàng bao lâu. Nhưng dù thế nào đi nữa, thiếp cũng hy vọng rằng hôm nay chàng sẽ nghĩ về thiếp, về chúng ta. Đừng nghĩ về những gì chúng ta không thể có trong tương lai, mà hãy nghĩ về những điều tuyệt vời chúng ta đã có bên nhau. Dù thiếp có nói bao nhiêu lần rồi thì vẫn có thể nói lại: chàng hãy nhớ rằng chàng là điều tuyệt vời nhất trong cuộc đời thiếp.

Chắc hẳn Bảo Châu giờ đã lớn lắm rồi. Nhìn con bây giờ, thiếp không thể tưởng tượng nó lớn hơn thế này. Mỗi lần thấy Bảo Châu là thiếp lại không thể không nghĩ đến việc chặng đường chúng ta đã đi qua để có được ngày hôm nay. Thật lạ, là hai người từ hai thế giới thật sự khác nhau như chúng ta lại có thể gặp nhau như thế…và có được ngày hôm nay. Vậy mà tất cả đã xảy ra, nhiều khi như một giấc mơ vậy. Có lẽ cả đời này thiếp sẽ phải cảm ơn Nhĩ Thái đã cho chàng bắn đi mũi tên đó, để chúng ta được gặp nhau như thế…

* * *

Thiếp chưa thể hình dung ra cái chết, và càng không thể hình dung ra ngày giỗ của mình sẽ thế nào. Nhưng khi chàng đọc những dòng này, thì một năm đã trôi qua…Một năm rồi…thiếp đã không tồn tại tại trên đời, trong cuộc sống của chàng, của tất cả mọi người, trong một năm dài. Làm thế nào mà thiếp có thể hình dung ra một thế giới không có chính mình? Nhưng thiếp lại vẫn cảm thấy nhớ…sự sống đó. Chỉ cần nghĩ tới mình đã bỏ lỡ những gì trong một năm dài đó, và những năm sau này nữa, là thiếp cảm thấy nhớ. Nhưng làm sao mà nhớ được một điều chưa đến nhỉ?

Nhĩ Khang đã từng nói, có những cái chết nhẹ tựa lông hồng, có những cái chết nặng tựa Thái Sơn. Có lẽ cái chết của thiếp sẽ là cả hai. Nhẹ nhàng, vì thiếp đã có thời gian ở bên chàng, và có được Bảo Châu, và biết được mình có một gia đình và những người bạn thực sự yêu thương mình. Nhưng nó cũng sẽ là cái chệt nặng nề, vì thiếp biết thiếp sẽ phải xa mọi người, mang nỗi đau đến với mọi người. Nhất là chàng.

Và hôm nay, một năm sau, lòng chàng nặng như Thái Sơn hay nhẹ tựa lông hồng? Thiếp đủ ích kỷ để muốn chàng sẽ nghĩ tới thiếp trong ngày hôm nay, dù biết nó sẽ làm cho chàng đau lòng. Nhưng thiếp cũng mong, một phần nào đó trong chàng cũng cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn, vì thiếp không còn ở đó để làm chàng lo lắng, chờ đợi cái ngày thiếp sẽ bỏ chàng ra đi….

* * *

Thiếp không muốn bắt chàng phải nghĩ tới chúng ta đã có thể có gì, không muốn bắt chàng phải nghĩ 'nếu như'. Nhưng thiếp ước gì có thể ở bên chàng trong ngày kỷ niệm 10 năm ngày cưới của chúng ta và nói với chàng hôm đó thiệp thật đã hạnh phúc đến thế nào. Nhưng nếu ông trời không cho chúng ta cơ hội đó, thì thiếp đành phải viết lá thư này, trước ngày đó rất lâu, để khi ngày đó đến, chàng sẽ được đọc nó.

Chàng còn nhớ cái hôm đầu tiên chàng nói với thiếp về tình cảm của chàng dành cho thiếp không? Lúc đó, chàng đã thực sự làm thiếp bối rối đến hồ đồ, và kể cả những ngày sau đó thiếp vẫn chưa đủ can đảm để nói thật với lòng mình là chàng đã có vị trí lớn thế nào trong lòng thiếp. Người ta luôn nói nụ hôn đầu tiên sẽ luôn đáng nhớ nhất, và đúng là nụ hôn đầu của chúng ta đáng nhớ thật...dù có lẽ không phải theo cái nghĩa người ta thường nói. Dù nó ngắn ngủi đến thế, và dù thiếp có kết thúc nó một cách quá đột ngột, sau này khi nhớ lại ngày hôm đó, trong lòng thiếp vẫn cảm thấy lâng lâng, vì nụ hôn đó thật sự rất...một không hai. Có thể nó không lãng mạn như thiếp có thể tưởng tượng nhưng nó làm cho thiếp phải nhớ và trân trọng từng nụ hôn sau này. Lúc đó, có cho vàng chắc thiếp cũng không thú nhận điều này với chàng đâu, nhưng có một khoảnh khắc, trước khi lòng kiêu hãnh của thiếp làm chủ thiếp và thiếp đẩy chàng ra, thiếp đã rất thích cảm giác được chàng hôn. Nó làm thiếp có cảm giác như đang bay bổng. Lúc đó, thật sự thiếp muốn hôn lại chàng nhưng sự kiêu hãnh của thiếp lại tỏ ra bướng bỉnh hơn và bắt thiếp đẩy chàng ra...


	13. 13: Người tốt mộng đẹp

**Chapter 13: Ng****ười t****ốt m****ộng đ****ẹp**

* * *

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

* * *

Bảo Châu cố gắng ngồi thẳng người trong khi quanh nàng đang có bao nhiêu người lo các thứ mang mặc của nàng từ tóc tới chân. Chưa bao giờ Bảo Châu cảm thấy hồi hộp như bây giờ. Nhưng nàng cũng chưa bao giờ lấy chồng nên điều này không phải là lạ lắm.

Bảo Châu nhìn quanh căn phòng. Ở đây bây giờ đang có các cô của nàng, Tử Vy, Tình Nhi, con gái của Tử Vy, Huyền Trang* và một chục a hoàn đang đứng chật căn phòng. Phòng của Bảo Châu bình thường trông rộng rãi thế, mà bây giờ có vẻ như nó đã nhỏ đi bằng một nửa. Những khách khứa khác tất nhiên đang ở ngoài đại sảnh và sân của Cảnh Dương Cung.

Bảo Châu biết nàng nên hạnh phúc. Và thật sự là nàng đang rất vui. Nàng sắp kết hôn với người nàng yêu thương, và nàng cũng biết chắc rằng người ấy cũng yêu nàng. Nhưng vẫn có một chút gì đó còn thiếu trong ngày vui này của nàng. Lúc này, nàng chỉ ước gì có mẹ ở bên cạnh.

Mười ba năm nay, Tử Vy đã như người mẹ thứ hai của nàng. Mỗi khi nàng cần một người để tâm sự, để an ủi, một bờ vai để tựa, Tử Vy luôn ở bên nàng. Tất nhiên, nàng vẫn luôn có cha nàng, người vẫn luôn yêu thương và cưng chiều nàng. Nàng biết là nàng thân thiết với cha mình hơn những nàng tiểu thư khác quanh mình, nhưng sự hiện diện của Tử Vy trong cuộc đời nàng cũng là không thể thiếu. Dù nàng vẫn ở Cảnh Duơng Cung, nhưng nàng dành nhiều thời gian ở Phúc Phủ với Tử Vy và các em họ của nàng đến nỗi nhiều khi nơi đó đã trở thành ngôi nhà thứ hai của nàng. Chỉ có ở đây, quây quần bên các em họ, Bảo Châu mới thực sự biết được không khí của một gia đình là thế nào. Ở Cảnh Dương Cung luôn vắng lặng hơn, và sự im lặng đó thường làm nàng nghẹn ngào với cảm giác nhớ nhung...Nó làm cho nàng nhận ra các em họ nàng đang có những gì mà nàng đã mất. Và chắc hẳn...cả cha nàng cũng không thể không cảm thấy điều này.

Và giờ đây, mười chín tuổi, nàng sắp lên kiệu hoa, và dù bây giờ nàng có tất cả những người nàng yêu thương quanh mình, nàng chỉ có duy nhất một điều ước, đó là có cả mẹ ở bên cạnh nữa.

Cả ngày, cả người nàng cảm thấy hồi hộp, nhưng cũng bối rối bồn chồn, và nàng tự hỏi liệu mẹ có cảm giác thế này khi thành hôn với cha nàng không?

A ma.

Không thể phủ nhận được một điều là, cha nàng là một phần thật lớn trong cuộc đời nàng. Khi còn nhỏ, trước khi mẹ nàng mất, Bảo Châu vẫn còn nhớ được cha đã yêu hai mẹ con nàng đến thế nào, cách cha chiều chuộng cả hai người. Rồi, ngày mà họ mất đi người phụ nữ quan trọng nhất trong đời mình, đó là lần đầu Bảo Châu thấy những giọt lệ trên má cha, nhưng nỗi đau đó lại mang cha con họ lại gần nhau hơn là đẩy họ xa khỏi nhau. Nàng luôn là con gái yêu của cha, là bảo bối của cha. Đối với cha nàng, chỉ cần nàng mở miệng hỏi, thì hầu như không có gì mà cha nàng không thể chiều theo ý nàng. Bảo Châu biết sự nuông chiều này có thể làm nàng hư hỏng và tự kiêu. Nhưng sự mất mát đã làm cho nàng dần hiểu rằng, nàng là thứ duy nhất mà cha nàng còn giữ được của mẹ nàng. Họ chỉ có nhau để gợi nhớ đến mẹ nàng. Và vì thế, nàng càng trân trọng tình yêu thương của cha, và quan trọng hơn, là trân trọng chính người cha của mình, hơn bất cứ món quà nào mà cha có thể cho nàng.

Nhưng rồi cũng đến lúc nàng biết yêu...

Chấn Dương là con trai thứ hai của Phúc Nhĩ Thái. Đến năm mười tuổi, khi gia đình Nhĩ Thái trở về Bắc Kinh sống, Bảo Châu mới gặp Chấn Dương. Chàng chỉ hơn Bảo Châu một tuổi. Trong nhiều năm, họ chỉ là hai người bạn thân, và chưa bao giờ họ nghĩ tới việc tình cảm giữa họ lại có thể khác đi. Bảo Châu cứ ngỡ tình bạn đó với Chấn Dương không thể thay đổi. Nhưng rồi, Càn Long bắt đầu nói chuyện chỉ hôn Chấn Dương cho Vĩ Ninh, con gái của một trong những ông chú của nàng. Lúc đó, Bảo Châu không hiểu sao mình lại cảm thấy khó chịu thế khi Chấn Dương dành thời gian cho Vĩ Ninh, và sao nàng lại cảm thấy hạnh phúc thế khi Chấn Dương nói với Càn Long là cả chàng và Vĩ Ninh đều không thấy có chút động lòng gì với nhau. Nhưng từ đó, có một cái gì đó đã thay đổi giữa Bảo Châu và Chấn Dương, một thứ vô hình mà trước đó nàng không biết là có tồn tại. Phải mất một thời gian khá dài cả hai người mới có đủ can đảm để nhận ra tình cảm dành cho nhau.

Nhưng phải mất lâu hơn thì cha nàng mới có thể chấp nhận được sự thật là cô con gái bé bỏng của cha đã lớn lên và biết yêu. Bảo Châu cảm thấy bồi hồi và hơi có lỗi khi muốn rời khỏi nơi này, nhà của nàng, và rời khỏi cha. Nàng biết nàng yêu Chấn Dương, và cha nàng sẽ không muốn nàng bỏ lỡ hạnh phúc của nàng. Nhưng nàng biết, chắc hẳn sau này, quay lại một ngôi nhà trống vắng sẽ khó khăn hơn nhiều với cha nàng. Ý nghĩ đó làm mắt nàng ngấn lệ, và nàng chớp mắt, làm một giọt lệ rơi xuống má. Cô a hoàn đang trang điểm cho Bảo Châu kêu lên một tiếng khi giọt lệ đó làm nhoè phấn trang điểm của nàng, nhưng rồi lặng lẽ đưa cho nàng một chiếc khăn tay.

Sau một thời gian dài phải ngồi bất động, cuối cùng Tử Vy cũng nói mọi việc đã xong và nàng đã sẵn sàng. Đáng kinh ngạc thay, thời gian vẫn còn sớm, và Bảo Châu vẫn còn chút thời gian để định thần trước khi phải lên kiệu hoa.

Tử Vy giúp Bảo Châu đứng thắng dậy và nhìn nàng từ đầu tới chân.

- Trông cháu thế nào? - Bảo Châu hỏi với giọng bối rối trong khi Tử Vy, Tình Nhi và Huyền Trang đều mỉm cười với nàng.

- Tuyệt đẹp. Ta đáng ra phải nói với cháu là trông cháu giống Ngạch nương của cháu trong ngày cưới lắm nhưng nói thật thì trong ngày cưới của ta và Ngạch nương cháu, ta đã quá hồi hộp để nhìn xem trông mẹ cháu thế nào. - Tử Vy đùa. Huyền Trang cười lớn với vẻ mặt hài lòng với Bảo Châu qua vai mẹ.

Tình Nhi nắm chặt lấy tay Bảo Châu và nói:

- Ngạch nương của cháu sẽ rất tự hào về cháu, Bảo Châu à.

- Cô nghĩ thế ạ? - Bảo Châu lại hỏi, giọng run run.

- Ta biết thế. - giọng cha nàng vang lên. Cha nàng đang đứng ở ngưỡng cửa căn phòng, mỉm cười với nàng. - Mọi người có thể cho ta chút thời gian với cô con gái xinh đẹp của ta trước khi nó bỏ ta đi với người khác được không?

Dù giọng cha có chút đùa cợt, nhưng Bảo Châu có thể rõ ràng nhận ra là cha đang đếm từng phút còn lại với nàng.

Khi những người khác đã ra khỏi căn phòng, Bảo Châu nhìn cha, và nếu nàng có thể khóc trong đêm nay, thì bây giờ sẽ là lúc để khóc.

- A ma!

Cha nàng tiến tới đứng trước mặt nàng và nhìn nàng thật kỹ. Trong một thời gian dài, cả hai người đều không nói gì. Rồi cuối cùng, cha siết chặt tay nàng và nói:

- Ngạch nương của con đã từng nói với ta là Ngạch nương rất muốn ở bên con trong ngày hôm nay để nói với con là con xinh đẹp đến thế nào. Nên bây giờ ta phải nói cho con biết rằng hôm nay con rất đẹp, con yêu ạ. Thật lòng mà nói thì chấp nhận được sự thật là con đã lớn lên và ta phải đề con đi con đường của riêng con không phải là một điều dễ dàng cho ta. Nhưng Bảo Châu, con phải luôn biết một điều, đó là ta và Ngạch nương của con rất tự hào về con.

Có gì đó đang chặn trong cổ Bảo Châu, làm nàng không thể nói gì được, dù cha nàng đã im lặng trong một lúc. Nhưng Bảo Châu cũng không biết phải nói gì bây giờ. Vĩnh Kỳ thở dài.

- Ta vẫn luôn lo lắng là con đã phải lớn lên thế nào mà không có Ngạch nương bên cạnh. Ta đã luôn cố gắng làm tất cả cho con, nhưng ta biết không có gì có thể thay thế được Ngạch nương của con. Các cô của con luôn ở bên con nhưng nhiều khi ta cứ nghĩ có thể ta đã nên làm hơn…nếu ta không ích kỷ đến vậy và thành hôn lại để con có thể lớn lên với một gia đình thực sự. Hồi đó, con còn nhỏ quá…

- A ma! - Bảo Châu thốt lên, cắt ngang lời nói của Vĩnh Kỳ. – A ma, con biết A ma sẽ không thể thành hôn khi không có tình yêu và con biết A ma đã yêu Ngạch nương lắm. Cả Ngạch nương cũng không muốn A ma phải lấy một người mình không yêu và con cũng không muốn A ma phải có một cuộc hôn nhân như thế vì con. Con đảm bảo với A ma là con không cảm thấy mình thiếu gì cả, vì con vẫn còn có A ma.

Giờ thì những giọt lệ đang lăn xuống má nàng, nhưng Bảo Châu không còn quan tâm tới phấn trang điểm của mình nữa. Nếu nàng làm nhoè phấn và không có đủ thời gian để trang điểm lại mà Chấn Dương vẫn muốn lấy nàng thì nàng sẽ biết nàng đã có sự lựa chọn đúng đắn.

Cha nàng đưa tay lên gạt những giọt lệ trên má nàng.

- Đừng khóc, Bảo Châu. Hôm nay là ngày vui của con.

Nhưng Bảo Châu cũng có thể nhận ra là chính cha cũng đang cố kiềm chế sự xúc động của chính mình. Nàng ôm chặt lấy cha và thổn thức:

- Con yêu A ma lắm!

- Ta biết, con yêu. A ma cũng yêu con. Con yêu, ta hy vọng là sau khi con quen được với cái cảm giác tân hôn sung sướng như bay bổng đó thì con sẽ nhớ đến thăm A ma của con.

Có một chút gì thật buồn trong câu nói đó của cha, làm Bảo Châu lại muốn bật khóc. Dù hôm nay có hạnh phúc thế nào, một phần trong Bảo Châu vẫn cảm thấy đau nhói. Rồi cha nàng đưa cho nàng một lá thư. Bảo Châu biết người viết lá thư đó là ai trước khi nhìn vào phong thư.

- Của Ngạch nương gửi cho con, tất nhiên. – Vĩnh Kỳ nói tiếp. - Bảo Châu, con hãy biết điều này. Dù hôm nay đối với ta khó khăn thế nào, ta cũng muốn con được hạnh phúc. Con đang bước vào một cuộc sống mới và ta muốn con đón nhận nó một cách vui vẻ. Đừng cảm thấy là con đang có lỗi gì với ta, Bảo Châu à, vì sớm muộn thì ta cũng phải để cho con đi trên con đường này. Chấn Dương là người tốt, nếu không thì ta đã không đồng ý với cuộc hôn nhân này và chúc phúc cho hai con. Chỉ cần con hạnh phúc, đó là tất cả những gì ta và Ngạch nương của con có thể mong muốn.

Vĩnh Kỳ siết chặt tay Bảo Châu.

- Ta nghĩ con vẫn còn đủ thời gian để đọc lá thư đó.

Rồi Vĩnh Kỳ chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng với Bảo Châu, trước khi bước ra khỏi phòng, để nàng ở lại một mình.

Bảo Châu gạt những giọt nước mắt còn lại trên má rồi nhìn vào gương. Chỉ có phần trang điểm mắt của nàng là thực sự bị hỏng và nàng có thể tự chữa được. Nhưng chắc hẳn nếu Tử Vy thấy nàng bây giờ, Tử Vy sẽ bắt nàng phải trang điểm lại từ đầu.

Bảo Châu thở dài trước khi bóc lá thư ra và bắt đầu đọc những dòng chữ của mẹ.

* * *

Bảo Châu yêu quý,

Ta không thể tin được là mình đang viết lá thư này, hay là sẽ có một ngày con sẽ đọc nó. Con gái, ta thật sự ước gì có thể ở bên con trong ngày trọng đại nhất này của đời con. Nhưng có lẽ ước mong cũng không giải quyết được gì bây giờ. Ta biết các cô của con sẽ chăm lo cho con kỹ đến nỗi con sẽ chẳng có thời gian để nhớ Ngạch nương. Nhưng dù có vậy, Ngạch nương cũng hy vọng con sẽ nghĩ về ta trong hôm nay.

Bảo Châu, con gái yêu quý, con phải biết là ta yêu con rất nhiều. Dù có nói bao nhiêu lần thì sẽ không bao giờ đủ. Con hãy biết một điều rằng, dù sau này có chuyện gì xảy ra, dù con bước trên con đường nào, thì Ngạch nương sẽ luôn tự hào về con và yêu con. Ta sẽ để cho cha con giữ lời hứa với ta và nói với con hôm nay con đẹp đến thế nào.

Ta hy vọng con đã chọn người chồng của mình thật cản thận. Chắc hẳn cha con đã phải khó khăn lắm mới chấp nhận được việc để con đi lấy chồng. Nhưng ta cũng biết, nếu cha con đã cho phép con và chúc cho con, thì người chồng của con chắc hẳn là xứng với con. Ta biết cha con sẽ không thể giao con cho một người nếu không tôn trọng anh ta hết lòng.

Khi ta đang viết những dòng này thì con còn rất nhỏ. Nhưng khi con đọc chúng thì con đã lớn rồi. Thật sự ta không thể tưởng tượng được con sẽ lấy ai nhưng ta chỉ hy vọng một điều, đó là hai con có được một tình yêu như giữa ta và cha con. Ta biết con sẽ lớn lên trong hoàng cung, nơi thật khó để tìm được những cuộc hôn nhân có tình yêu thật sự. Ta không biết con sẽ đủ lớn để nhớ những khoảnh khắc khi cha mẹ con ở bên nhau không. Nhưng ta sẽ luôn cố gắng cho con biết được rằng giữa ta và cha con là một tình yêu và sự trân trọng thật sự, và hy vọng rằng đến giờ, con sẽ hiểu nó quan trọng đến thế nào. Hôn nhân là chuyện trăm năm. Dù ta rất hạnh phúc khi ở bên cha con nhưng ta cũng thấy đủ những cuộc hôn nhân lạnh lẽo trong hoàng cung và ta không bao giờ muốn con phải rơi vào một cuộc sống như thế. Ta hy vọng con đã có một sự chọn lựa đúng đắn và có thể biết rằng sau này con sẽ nhận được từ chồng con tình cảm sâu nặng nhất và sự tôn trọng thích đáng. Nếu con không thể tự tin như thế, thì chắc chưa quá muộn để đổi ý đâu…(ta đang đùa, phải không?)

Ta hy vọng, con yêu, là con sẽ được hạnh phúc trong cuộc hôn nhân này. Đừng sợ chia sẻ tất cả những điều thầm kín nhất với chồng mình, vì hạnh phúc không chỉ cần tình yêu và sự tôn trọng, mà còn cần sự cởi mở và chân thật. Nếu con có thể nói thật với chồng con về những gì con mong muốn thì anh ấy mới có thể tôn trọng những ý muốn của con. Nhiều người phụ nữ cho rằng chồng mình nên tự biết họ muốn gì. Dù có ít kinh nghiệm với đàn ông nhưng ta cũng nhận ra một điều rằng nhiều khi đàn ông có hơi ít khả năng nhận thức. Nếu con muốn một điều gì đó thì phải nói thẳng ra. Dù đã thành hôn lâu thế nào đi nữa thì không ai có thể đọc được ý nghĩ của con nếu con không nói ra. Sự giấu diếm sẽ chỉ tạo nên ức chế và sẽ làm sụp đổ cả tình yêu mạnh mẽ nhất.

Chắc hẳn giờ con đã sốt ruột lắm rồi, nên ta cũng sẽ dừng bút. Chắc hẳn Tử Vy cũng đã phải nói những điều này với con rồi. Ta chỉ còn một điều để nói, đó là ta chúc con có được hạnh phúc trong cuộc hôn nhân này. Và Ngạch nương rất yêu con. Hãy luôn nhớ điều đó.

* * *

Bảo Châu đã phải cố gắng lắm mới không khóc trong khi đọc lá thư này. Đọc lá thư này, nàng có cảm giác như đang có mẹ ở bên mình, và gần như có thể tưởng tượng ra giọng mẹ đang nói chuyện với mình, dù đã lâu lắm rồi nàng không được nghe giọng nói đó. Cảm giác này gần như lấp được sự cô đơn và nỗi nhớ mẹ của nàng trong ngày này.

Đúng lúc đó, có một tiếng gõ cửa và Tử Vy và Tình Nhi bước vào phòng. Sau một hồi loay hoay sửa lại phấn trang điểm của Bảo Châu, cuối cùng thì chiếc khăn đỏ đỏ cũng được trùm lên đầu Bảo Châu, và nàng không còn nhìn thấy gì nữa. Rồi, với Tử Vy và Tình Nhi dìu hai bên, Bảo Châu bước vào phần tiếp theo của cuộc đời nàng, với lá thư của Tiểu Yến Tử nắm chặt trong tay.


	14. Epilogue: Ngày mai còn kịp

**Epilogue: Ngày mai còn kịp**

* * *

_I know the color of love_  
_And it lives inside of you_  
_I know the color of truth_  
_It's in the image of you_  
_If it comes from the heart_  
_Then you know that it's true_  
_It will color your soul like a rainbow (Like a rainbow)_  
_And the color of love is in you_

* * *

Vĩnh Kỳ đóng cửa phòng ngủ lại sau lưng. Trời sắp sáng nhưng dù có mệt mỏi thế nào, chắc hôm nay chàng sẽ không ngủ được nhiều. Từ ngay hôm nay, chàng sẽ chỉ còn một mình.

Không phải là chàng không vui cho Bảo Châu. Không, thật sự là có. Chàng biết dù có tự chọn thì chàng cũng không thể chọn tốt hơn cho con gái mình. Vĩnh Kỳ không có gì để than phiền về Chấn Dương, và chàng biết Bảo Châu đã chọn đúng. Chắc hẳn nó sẽ hạnh phúc. Như chàng đã từng rất hạnh phúc với Tiểu Yến Tử.

Nhưng giờ có một không khí thật u buồn đọng lại ở Cảnh Dương Cung. Chàng chưa bao giờ cảm thấy sự mất mát Tiểu Yến Tử một cách sâu sắc nhưu bây giờ, khi cả ngôi nhà này chỉ còn có chàng. Thật lạ, trước khi kết hôn, chàng cũng đã ở đây một mình, nhưng sự im lặng không bao giờ cảm thấy chói tai như bây giờ.

Phải khó khăn lắm Vĩnh Kỳ mới có thể chấp nhận được việc Bảo Châu đã lớn lên và sẽ phải rời khỏi chàng. Nhận ra điều này chỉ có nghĩa là chàng phải nhận ra chàng đã thiếu Tiểu Yến tử trong thời gian dài thế nào. Nhưng nàng chưa bao giờ rời khỏi tâm trí chàng và những giấc mơ của chàng. Giờ, khi phải nhìn Bảo Châu rời khỏi mình, Vĩnh Kỳ tự hỏi liệu những năm tháng qua có phải là một giấc mơ. Chàng đã phải chấp nhận mất Tiểu Yến Tử nhưng nàng luôn ở đó, sự hiện diện của nàng mạnh mẽ hơn khi nàng đã ra đi. Sự hiện diện đó còn mạnh hơn trong Bảo Châu, người luôn làm chàng nhớ đến Tiểu Yến Tử. Nhưng từ khi mất Tiểu Yến Tử, Vĩnh Kỳ sống cho Bảo Châu hơn là cho mình. Chàng đã sống để Bảo Châu biết tất cả những gì có thể biết về Tiểu Yến Tử; chàng sống trong những ký ức và hình ảnh Tiểu Yến Tử mà Bảo Châu gợi lên. Giờ, Bảo Châu đã có một cuộc sống mới, và Vĩnh Kỳ lại tự hỏi, như trong ngày chàng mất Tiểu Yến Tử, là sau này, cuộc đời của chàng sẽ tiếp tục thế nào.

Không, Vĩnh Kỳ đã giữ lời hứa với Tiểu Yến Tử. Chàng không hề không cho phép mình yêu. Chàng chưa bao giờ so sánh những người phụ nữ quanh mình với Tiểu Yến Tử, vì điều đó không hề công bằng với họ. Chàng cũng không muốn tìm một phần gì của Tiểu Yến Tử ở họ, vì sẽ không thể có. Nhưng dù thế, chàng cũng không thể tìm được một lý do gì để tiến tới một cuộc sống với những người phụ nữ đó. Đến giờ, chàng đã chấp nhận rằng chàng đã quá yêu Tiểu Yến Tử, để đến bây giờ, hàng năm sau khi nàng ra đi, chàng cũng không thể yêu một người nào khác.

Vĩnh Kỳ nằm xuống giường, và lúc này khoảng trống bên cạnh chàng cảm thấy lớn hơn bao giờ hết. Nó làm cả căn phòng quá rộng rãi và làm chàng cảm thấy quá nhỏ bé. Một phần trong chàng biết được đây là cuộc sống của chàng bây giờ, những có một chút gì đó vẫn ước mong, sau bao nhiêu năm, Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ lại bước vào, hay Bảo Châu nhỏ bé sẽ chạy đến kể với chàng câu chuyện gì đó ở Phúc Phủ.

Chàng rút lá thư cuối cùng của Tiểu Yến Tử ra từ dưới gối. Chàng đã cố tình để dành lá thư này. Đây sẽ là lá thư cuối cùng chàng có thể đọc. Hai lá thư được viết cho dịp chàng gặp người mới và kết hôn lại chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ được mở ra.

Vĩnh Kỳ tự hỏi liệu Tiểu Yến Tử có thể hiểu được chàng sẽ cảm thấy gì trong hôm nay không. Vừa vui mừng cho Bảo Châu, nhưng lại buồn khi thấy nó bước đi, và một sự nuối tiếc không có Tiểu Yến Tử bên cạnh để chia sẻ khoảnh khắc này.

Rồi cuối cùng, Vĩnh Kỳ cũng mở lá thư ra.

* * *

Vĩnh Kỳ yêu thương,

Viết lá thư kia cho Bảo Châu đã là khó khăn, viết là thư này cho chàng còn khó khăn hơn. Thiếp có linh cảm chắc hẳn đây sẽ là lá thưu cuối cùng chàng sẽ đọc, và đó là lý do mà thiếp không biết mình phải viết gì. Thiếp có nên mừng cho chàng vì chàng đã tìm được hạnh phúc mới? Thiếp không đủ ích kỷ để ước rằng chàng sẽ cô đơn cả đời vì thiép, Vĩnh Kỳ à. Thiếp thật sự hy vọng chàng đã, hay sẽ, tìm được tình yêu và hạnh phúc mới, dù thật sự là có một phần trong thiếp muốn chàng sẽ chỉ là của thiếp. Nhưng…đó không phải là lý do cho bức thư này. Chỉ có cái, nghĩ đến việc Bảo Châu lên kiệu hoa, là thiếp lại nhớ tới ngày cưới của chúng ta. Chúng ta đã thật hạnh phcú và thiếp chỉ hy vọng, mong ước và muốn chàng sẽ có được hạnh phúc đó mỗi ngày, dù có hay không có thiếp bên cạnh.

Thiếp khó có thể tưởng tượng được Bảo Châu trong ngày cưới vì hiện giờ nó còn rất nhỏ. Phải nghĩ đến việc nó sẽ kết hôn mà chàng sẽ không có thiếp bên cạnh để chia sẻ sự tự hào và hạnh phúc đó còn khó khăn hơn. Chắc hẳn chàng đã phải khó khăn lắm mới để chấp nhận việc nó đi lấy chồng. Nhưng chắc hẳn chàng sẽ không để nó lấy một người không xứng với nó, nên nếu chàng đã có thể tự thuyết phục mình cho phép Bảo Châu lấy con người này, Bảo Châu chắc hẳn sẽ rất hạnh phúc, như chúng ta vậy. Thiếp không đoán được liệu hiện giờ chàng sẽ cảm thấy thế nào, vì thiếp chưa bao giờ phải ở vị trí của chàng bây giờ. Nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ à, thiếp hy vọng chàng thật sự cảm thấy vui cho Bảo Châu trong ngày hôm nay, và thiếp cũng hy vọng chàng và Bảo Châu sẽ không bao giờ có lý do để hối hận sự lựa chọn này của nó.

Một phần mơ mộng trong thiếp đang hy vọng Bảo Châu sẽ lấy Minh Quang, hay một người nào đó trong "gia đình" - hiểu cái từ đó theo cách nào cũng được. Nhưng trên đời này có bao nhiêu người, nó có thể lấy bất cứ ai. Thiểp chỉ hy vọng cuộc tình này của nó không đến nỗi…chông gai như của chúng ta. Hay có lẽ thiếp nên hy vọng nó đã phải trải qua những chông gai như thế. Vì thiếp có lẽ tình yêu của chúng ta sẽ không thể bền vững như bây giờ mà không có những khó khăn đó. Thiếp không bao giờ muốn Bảo Châu phải ân hận về sự lựa chọn này. Nếu nó phải trải qua đủ các cửa ải như chúng ta đã phải trải qua, những sự thửu thách của thời gian, chắc hẳn nó sẽ được hạnh phúc.

Chắc hẳn bây giờ chàng đang có cảm giác như chàng đang mất nó, nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ à, Bảo Châu đâu phải đang rời xa chàng mãi mãi. Nó sẽ luôn luôn là Bảo Châu của chúng ta, con gái của chúng ta, trước khi nó là một người vợ, và nó sẽ đâu quên được chàng.

Thiếp biết chắc chàng cũng muốn có thiếp ở bên chàng lúc này, như thiếp đang rất muốn sẽ có thể ở bên chàng khi thời điểm này đến. Nhưng đừng tiếc thương thiếp trong ngày hôm nay. Đừng nghĩ về những gì đã mất. Hãy vui cho Bảo Châu, và vui cho cả chúng ta nữa. Chúng ta đã có bao nhiêu ngày hạnh phúc bên nhau và thiếp sẽ không thể quên được những ngày tháng đó. Thiếp chỉ hy vọng Bảo Châu sẽ được như thế trong cuộc sống mới của nó.

Thiếp đang nhớ lại lễ cưới của chúng ta. Có vẻ như mới ngày hôm qua thôi. Hôm đó thiếp thật yêu chàng, và giờ cũng thật yêu chàng, mãi mãi. Chắc thiếp chưa bao giờ đi qua một chặng đường hồi hộp hơn là từ Tố Phương Trai tới Cảnh Dương Cung hôm đó. Chặng đường đó chưa bao giờ cảm thấy dài như thế. Lúc bước vào Cảnh Dương Cung, chắc hẳn trái tim thiếp đã ngừng đập trong một khoảnh khắc. Chàng không thể hồi hộp hơn thiếp lúc đó. Ít nhất, lúc đó chàng còn nhìn thấy thiếp. Thiếp chỉ thấy một màu đỏ. Màu đỏ hạnh phúc...tất nhiên.

Có lần thiếp đã nghĩ về những màu sắc trong cuộc đời mình. Lần đầu gặp chàng ở bãi săn là một cơn lốc những màu vàng bạc, theo cả nghĩa đen lẫn nghĩa bóng. Tia sáng của buổi gặp đầu tiên đó đã làm nên tất cả những gì chúng ta có sau này. Lần đầu tiên chàng nói với thiếp là chàng yêu thiếp, một phần trong thiếp đã rất sợ, nhưng cũng có một phần cảm thấy mọi thứ đều xanh biếc như lá mùa xuân. Nụ hôn đầu tiên đó là một cơn lốc những màu sắc, thiếp cũng không biết có những màu gì vì nó đã kết thúc quá sớm, trước khi thiếp có thể nhận ra những gì đang xảy ra. Rồi sau đó, là những hồng nhạt dịu dàng của tình yêu, màu cam chói lọi của sự tự ti của thiếp, màu đen tối của những khi chúng ta cãi nhau và sắc vàng sáng lạng của những lần chúng ta làm lành. Đỏ cho lễ cưới. Đỏ của tình yêu nồng nàn của chúng ta từ đêm đó, đỏ của niềm hạnh phúc chàng đã mang đến cho thiếp...cho chúng ta. Thiếp sẽ không bao giờ quên được việc thức giậy giữa một tấm màn đỏ, cảm thấy thật ấm và hạnh phúc trong vòng tay chàng. Những màu sắc này quyện lại, kết nối chúng ta, tạo nên chúng ta...

Và chàng...chàng là tất cả màu sắc của tình yêu của thiếp.

Vĩnh Kỳ, thiếp yêu chàng. Và khác với mọi khi, thiếp sẽ kết thúc lá thư này với dòng chữ:

Tiểu Yến Tử mãi mãi là của chàng.

**HẾT**

* * *

Tại sao lại có fic này?

Như tôi nói ở đầu, cảm hứng của fic này có từ cái kết của bộ phim "Giày thủy tinh". "Giày thủy tinh" là một bộ phim hoàn toàn có thể có cái kết có hậu, nhưng cuối cùng lại không phải như thế. Eternally Yours cũng được viết lên như thế: "Hoàn Châu Cách Cách" của Quỳnh Dao có cái kết thật cổ tích (công chúa lấy hoàng tử), và ở đây, tôi đã lấy đi cái 'happy ending' đó. Tại sao? Đơn giản vì câu hỏi, "nếu như". Nếu như tất cả không thể tốt đẹp thì sao? Nếu như bi kịch ập đến…Vì sự thât là đời người ít khi như cổ tích lắm…phải không?

Những gì xảy ra sau cái chết của Tiểu Yến Tử được để rất mở. Tôi đã cố tình không đi vào chi tiết những gì xảy ra trong những ngày, tháng, năm sau khi Tiểu Yến Tử qua đời, mà tua nhanh thời gian đến mười mấy năm sau. Nhưng tôi đã nghĩ tới những gì có thể xảy ra. Thật ra, sau khi viết fic này, tôi đã nghĩ hết đến từ việc chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với Minh Nguyệt, Thái Hà, tới việc Vĩnh Kỳ có lấy vợ nữa không. Nói thật thì tôi cũng đã nghĩ tới việc viết tiếp truyện, để Vĩnh Kỳ yêu một lần nữa (thật sự yêu, chứ không phải là bị ai bắt lấy vợ). Nhưng rồi lại thôi, không viết nữa. Là một tác giả, thật sự câu chuyện đó có thể rất hấp dẫn, khi nghĩ tới việc cả cô gái đó và Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ phải đối mặt với tình cảm của Vĩnh Kỳ dành cho TYT thế nào. Thật lòng mà nói, ở cái thời kỳ đó, thì việc Vĩnh Kỳ sẽ tái hôn là việc có thể xảy ra hơn cả, nhưng HCCC dù sao cũng không phải là chuyện mang tính chất 'thật' lắm, nó như truyện cổ tích vậy. Vì thế, là một fan HCCC, việc viết Vĩnh Kỳ yêu một người khác thì lại là việc không thể.

Về những lá thư: cảm hứng cho những lá thư này không phải từ truyện "PS I love you", mà là từ một câu chuyện có thật được đề cập tới trong chương trình Oprah Winfrey trên Star World, về một người mẹ bị ung thư và đã để lại những lá thư và những cuộn băng gồm những lời khuyên cho con gái trong những năm cô bé lớn lên.

Có những lúc, sau khi viết xong fic tôi mới nhận ra rằng TYT của mình thật khác với TYT trong nguyên tác. Có thể đó là vì tôi xem xong HCCC vào năm 2001 mà mãi tới cuối 2006 mới bắt đầu viết fic, mà trong khoảng thời gian đó không hề xem lại phim 1 lần. Trong những năm đó có lẽ TYT đã trưởng thành trong tôi. Những ký ức và ấn tượng về TYT cũng vì thế mà thay đổi. Giờ xem lại, có những lúc tôi cũng không hiểu sao hồi xưa lại yêu TYT đến thế, yêu đến tận bây giờ, và như có cảm giác rằng, nếu bây giờ xem lại phim lần đầu, phải chăng tôi sẽ không thể yêu TYT đến thế? Giờ tôi nhìn TYT với ánh mắt điềm đạm hơn, nhận ra những sự vô lý và trẻ con của nàng, nhưng đã trót yêu bao nhiêu năm nay…giờ không dứt ra được.


End file.
